Tears in the Rain
by justagirl8225
Summary: A high school reunion answers questions and stirs up countless memories. When all is said and done, will they survive the aftermath? [AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Tears in the Rain**

**Disclaimer: **Vince owns the personas, people own themselves.. I own pocket lint and the story idea.

**Spoilers**: Nope… it's A/U.

**Rating: **PG-13 for now

**Summary: **A high school reunion answers questions and stirs up countless memories. .

**Characters: **Lita, Trish, Victoria, Dawn, Lillian, Stacy; Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Batista, Randy, Chris Jericho, Tyson Tomko, Triple H and Christian. Many others will also be making an appearance, but, my main characters are the ones previously listed.

**Notes: **Writing style will be a mix of flashbacks and present time (as it pertains to the story).. I'm basing the school off of a real school, the block scheduling thing is based off of something that was offered at my high school but since the school in the story is made up, well.. Lets say this is how I would envision an ideal school.. I don't know if it'll make much of a difference, or how many people are going to care, but I'm changing Trish's nationality to Italian/Greek. And I know, it's another A/U but I love these types of stories because I can blissfully ignore whatever I want.

**-x-x-x-**

_All those moments _

_Will be lost in time_

_Like tears in the rain_

_Roy Batty- Blade Runner_

**-x-x-x-**

Trish Stratus sighed heavily as she walked into the airport terminal.. Had it really been that long since she had come home? The pretty blonde knew it hadn't been her fault really…she couldn't help the fact that she had to do residency in another state.. Or that she had chosen to go to college in another state. But had it really been that long since she had returned to her hometown? Trish knew that at least three of her childhood friends had stuck around and that they had all attended the same college. She knew that Jeff Hardy was currently an art teacher at one of the high schools, while Stacy Keibler was a dance instructor. Trish also knew that Lita Dumas was also teaching at one of the high schools.. Though at the moment, the blonde woman couldn't recall what subject. Speaking of Lita, the redhead was supposed to be meeting her at the airport as Trish was staying with the aforementioned woman for the weekend. Biting her lower lip, Trish glanced around…hoping to catch sight of her friend.

"Trish!" A man called out from nearby, "Trish…hey! Over here!" Glancing to the woman at his side, he raised an eyebrow, "Think she'll remember me?"

Lita Dumas rolled her eyes, "How could anyone forget you, Jeff? I've tried…many, many, many times." She grinned innocently when he glared, the redhead focusing her efforts on getting Trish's attention. "Patricia Anne!"

"Li?" Trish stated more to herself, the blonde woman squinting before she spotted the pair. "Li!" She grinned broadly, making her way over to the two. "How are you?"

Jeff shook his head, "Now that is no way to greet two people that knew you in diapers.." He held out his arms, embracing her close before she had the chance to react. "That is how you greet us."

Trish rolled her eyes as she returned the hug. "I'll keep that in mind," she told him seriously, the blonde then moving to hug the redhead. "So, back to my question.. How are you?"

"Eh.." Lita shrugged, "could be better…could be worse. The students I have this year…I don't know, there's just something about them."

Trish smoothed back her hair, the three soon heading for the baggage claim. "What are you teaching again?"

"Two periods of Drama, two periods of Humanities and one creative writing class," Lita replied with a slight sigh. "It's honors students for the most part, so I know these kids are capable of doing the work but some of them.."

Trish rolled her eyes good naturedly, "I'm sure our teachers said that same about is, Li." Smirking slightly, she added: "Speaking of .. I can't believe the two of you are teaching.. I recall both of you complaining so much about being stuck at that school."

Jeff shrugged, "I guess it's just different when you're behind the desk or whatever."

Lita snorted, "That's because you don't have to teach a class where you're supposed to have a co-teacher."

The blonde woman raised an eyebrow, "Is there a shortage or something?"

Lita nodded, "The Humanities class is supposed to be part of a block, I'm covering the Literature part of it but it's a group of us.. Teaching the same group of students, related topics…that sort of thing. We have the math, science and foreign language covered.. It's history where we're lacking."

Trish grimaced, "That doesn't sound very fun.. Why isn't the district doing anything about it?"

"They've tried," Jeff answered for the redhead, "but teachers are in such shortage right now.. And I'm guessing the year round school deal isn't appealing to a lot of people. But enough about us.. How is your residency going?"

"I have a few months left," she paused as they reached the baggage claim, "and after that I have one more course then I write my dissertation." She shook her head, "I shouldn't have taken that year off.."

"Which bags are yours?" Jeff sent her a questioning look, the green eyed male already heading towards the claim. "And don't even think about arguing with me."

Trish rolled her eyes, "Black with a red floral print on the front." Hazel eyes turned to the redhead, "how do you two manage?"

"I'm not sure sometimes," Lita replied with a smirk. "Being step-siblings might have something to do with it though."

Trish giggled, "I still can't figure out who was happier at the wedding.. Your mom and his dad.. Or you, Matt and Jeff."

Lita shrugged, "I'd say we were pretty even. Oooh! But, speaking of weddings.."

"I know!" Trish sighed happily, "I can't believe it took them this long to walk down the aisle though. Have they set a date yet?"

Lita shook her head, "Not yet.. They just announced it a few days ago so.. I'm not really sure. I think Lil is waiting for the custody battle to be over with."

Trish frowned, "I don't see why she married that jerk in the first place.. But, I guess things worked out for her and Dave in the end so.."

"What about you?" Lita inclined her head, a curious glint in her hazel orbs. "Dating, engaged, married, divorced… not looking?"

"Not looking," the blonde woman grimaced, "I really don't have the time right now, Li."

The redhead nodded, "And believe me when I say.. I completely understand." Lita paused, preparing to say more when Jeff re-appeared with Trish's suitcase in tow. "So, how long are ya staying?"

"Tonight and tomorrow night of course.." the blonde tried to take the suitcase but to no avail ."Then I figured through Tuesday.. I'm in residence at a private practice, apparently they don't need me until Thursday so.."

"Cool," Jeff grinned broadly as the three made their way out of the airport, "Li is cooking tonight and tomorrow we don't have to worry since--"

Trish and Lita nodded in unison, the three falling silent as they trekked through the parking garage to find the car.

**-x-x-x-**

Tomorrow night, as the three knew, was the start of a two day high school reunion.. Why the planning committee had called for two days instead of one, they weren't quite sure.. But they had and that was the main reason why Trish found herself back home in Waynesboro, Virginia. Come to think of it, that was the only reason she had returned home.. Her family had re-located Florida not long after she had graduated from high school…and as of now, the only people that Trish really knew in her hometown were the two people she was with and Stacy. Not that she and Stacy had really been the best of friends in high school, but she was still someone she had known. Now that she thought of it, she and the long legged blonde woman had been rivals throughout middle school and high school. But, that had been mostly Stacy's doing…the taller woman instigating their apparent rivalry when she decided that Trish's then boyfriend was the 'perfect man'. Their parents had thought they were all too young to be concerned with dating at the time…but that hadn't stopped Trish or Stacy.

"Hey Li.." Trish began as the car pulled away from the parking garage, "do you talk to Stacy Keibler at all?"

The redhead snorted from the passengers seat, "Trish.. I rarely talked to her in high school, middle school or elementary school for that matter.. Why would now be any different?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Oh I don't know… maybe because we're supposedly adults now? And aside from that, you've kept in better touch with people than me."

"I haven't kept in touch with everyone," Lita protested in an instant, "just a few people." Shrugging she added: "Lillian has kept in better touch with everyone."

Trish shook her head, "So who have you been keeping in touch with?"

"You of course," the redhead frowned thoughtfully, "Lillian, Dawn.. Vikki, Chris and Christian. Lillian also keeps me informed about Dave." Quirking a smile she added: "Ya know, the old reliable mix of freaks, tomboys, jock, mother hen and popular girls like you and Dawn." An eyebrow raised, "Which I gotta wonder.. How is it that I stayed in better touch with your cousin?"

"Because my mom and her mom hate each other," Trish stated bluntly. "Remember.. Twin sisters.. Always competing against each other." She sent a sly look to her friend, "Speaking of family.."

Lita groaned, "Tell me he won't be there.." at Trish's steady gaze, the redhead buried her face in her hands. "You mean to tell me.. The very bane of my existence is going to be at the reunion?"

Trish rolled her eyes, "Well he did go to the same high school.. And the same middle school, elementary school.." An arm crept forwards, she resting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Come on, Li, it won't be that bad.. I mean, it's been what…ten years?"

Lita snorted, "You don't get it.. All he ever did was tease me and pick on me…it was like he made it his life goal or something from the moment he moved to Waynesboro."

"Li.. He was four." Trish raised an eyebrow when the redhead shot her a look, "all guys are stupid from about the age of four to the age of forty."

"Hey!" Jeff spoke up indignantly, "that's not very nice."

Trish shook her head, "Most guys then? And I know you won't argue with me about that, Jeff.. Most of the guys we grew up with were idiots." Glancing back to Lita, she continued: "And yes, that includes my cousin.. I'm not trying to make excuses for him because I know how much of a jerk he was to you."

"Even if that is the case," Jeff piped up before Trish or Lita could say a word, "no one was worse than Hunter.. He was an equal opportunity bully."

"See?" Trish nodded her agreement, "Hunter was the worst.. He even picked on his friends."

"Whatever," Lita swept her hair from her face, "that still doesn't mean I have to look forward to this reunion, does it?"

Trish shrugged, "I don't think a lot of us are.. I mean, it's been ten years since most of us have seen each other.. And in that time, I'd like to think that most of us have grown up." She sat back, threading a hand through her blonde locks. "But, I think what we're all scared of is that we've failed or something."

Lita glanced back to her friend, "You aren't a failure Trish. You set out to achieve something and you did it." She paused, as if to say more when the house came into view. "Well, here we are.. Home sweet home."

The blonde woman blinked, "I remember that tree being a lot bigger.." she waited until Jeff had parked the car in the driveway. "And I remember this house being a lot bigger."

Lita smiled faintly, unbuckling her seatbelt as soon as the car was parked. "I guess we remember things the way we want to.." She exited the car, hair tossed over her shoulder. "Everything is still the same though.. Same house, same tree in the front yard, same pond and the same--"

"Tree house?" Trish finished with a hopeful smile, "you didn't take down the tree house did you?"

"No way, no how." Jeff informed her, the suitcase already in hand. "Like Li said, everything is the same…for the most part. Outside hasn't changed all that much, but me and Li did re-decorate a little."

Trish smiled fully, "Well I'm glad the outside hasn't changed…I love this house." Hazel eyes seemed to drink in the sight before her.. The classic Queen Anne style house held many memories for the blonde woman. "I really love this house.."

Lita rolled her eyes good naturedly, "That's because it's just like the house you grew up in." The redhead nodded down the street, "last I knew.. Your house was being used as a bed and breakfast."

"Well," the blonde woman wrinkled her nose, "that's what happens when the family moves.. But, that's not the main reason why I love this house."

Jeff quirked an eyebrow, "So why do you love this house?"

Trish smiled, "Because I spent just as much time here as I did at home."

Lita nodded slowly, "Between the sleepovers, countless nights spent studying or working on projects…"

"Crying over broken hearts and bitching about stupid boys," Trish finished wryly. "Yeah.. For me, Vikki, Dawn and Lillian.. This was our second home."

The redhead linked arms with her, "Then lets go inside…catch up a bit more while Jeff makes dinner. Vikki said she'd try to stop by for lunch tomorrow.. And I think Lillian, Tyson and Dave are coming up from D.C later tonight." She grinned then, "and they're staying at the bed and breakfast down the street."

"Do I still have 'my' old room?"

Lita grinned, the two finally walking up the stairs to enter the house; Jeff having set Trish's suitcase in foyer. Perhaps her old house had been sold and was no longer being lived in by members of her family.. But the house she was standing in now…childhood home and current home of Lita Dumas…this was also her home. And having Jeff and Lita there, would just make the upcoming reunion a little bit easier to deal with…because, just like Lita, there were many things that Trish wasn't looking forward to. But, she was here now.. And it would just be pointless to go back to the airport at this point. Even if she wasn't looking forward to it…the time had come for the ten year high school reunion. Something that scared her, worried her and also made her wonder about what everyone else had been up to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tears in the Rain**

**Disclaimer: **Vince owns the personas, people own themselves.. I own pocket lint and the story idea.

**Spoilers**: Nope… it's A/U.

**Rating: **PG-13 for now

**Summary: **A high school reunion answers questions and stirs up countless memories. .

**Characters: **Lita, Trish, Victoria, Dawn, Lillian, Stacy; Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Batista, Randy, Chris Jericho, Tyson Tomko, Triple H and Christian. Many others will also be making an appearance, but, my main characters are the ones previously listed.

**Notes: ** See previous chapter for applicable notes.. I have nothing new to add at this time..

**-x-x-x-**

Lillian Garcia sighed heavily, glancing back to her two children…hoping that her fiancé's cousin wouldn't hurt them. Although, she really couldn't blame him if he did try.. They had done nothing but complain since they had left Washington D.C.. not that they were going very far.. But it seemed that the trip was already taking it's toll on her children and Tyson. Of course, if their good for nothing father had actually bothered to spend some time with them…then they wouldn't be sitting in the back seat. Shaking her head, she glanced over to her fiancé, silently pleading that they please stop at the next rest stop. Fortunately, for all five occupants of the mini-van… Dave got the hint. While he didn't find a rest stop.. He did pull off at the next exit…driving through until he found a park.

"Mom…he's touching me!"

"She took my crayons!"

The pretty blonde bit her lip, "Julianne…give the crayons back to your brother." She paused before opening the passengers side door, "Matthew.. Please, just leave your sister alone."

Tyson's eye twitched, "Are they always like this?"

Dave shook his head, "No.. they're really good kids most of the time." He glanced between the now quiet 6 and 4 year old. "They just don't do very well in cars."

"So I've noticed," the bald man stated with a shudder. "Can I drive the rest of the way…please?"

Lillian nodded easily, "I'll sit with the kids.. Maybe Dave can tell you more about Waynesboro."

The man in question raised an eyebrow, "There's really not much too tell, Lil.. Unless you mean telling him about the people we went to high school with. Which wouldn't make sense, because he won't be at the reunion."

"I know honey.. But, I have a feeling there's going to be at least one or two gatherings.." She pushed back a few strands of hair, "at least that way Tyson will know who's who."

The big man shrugged, his attention falling on his cousin. "If you hadn't gone to private school in another state, you'd know how these people are…but because I feel nice.." He paused, "Lil.. Did you bring your yearbook?"

She nodded, "It should be in my bag.." An eyebrow quirked, "but I know you don't need it to tell your cousin about our friends."

"Of course not," Dave leaned back against a tree. "We hung out with an odd group, but for the most part…they're pretty cool people.. From what I remember anyway."

"Dave," Lillian chastised from nearby, "be nice.."

Dave chuckled nervously, offering a smile to his fiancé before looking back to Tyson. "Why don't we sit in the car.." He lead the way back, the two opening the sliding door to sit in the middle seats. "Okay.. I'm sure Lil has a ton of pictures in this yearbook so.."

Tyson rolled his eyes, "Just get to the point, Dave."

"Alright," Dave opened the yearbook to the Senior class pictures, "the three in this picture here…are cousins. The blonde chick in the middle is Trish Stratus, the brunette is Dawn Psaltis and the would-be Vanilla Ice is John Cena." He pointed to a row of oddball teens standing off to the side. "The redhead is Lita Dumas, the one with rainbow hair is Jeff Hardy and the solemn one next to him is his twin brother Matt Hardy." Dave thumbed to the three standing behind them, "The chick is Victoria Varon, the blonde guy behind her is Adam but I don't think he'll be there… and the blondes on either side of her are Christian Reso and Chris Jericho."

"And where are you?"

"Back here," Dave pointed to a group at the way back, "the tall blonde is Stacy Keibler, the shorter blonde is Torrie Wilson, the blonde guy next to me is Hunter Helmsley and the cocky kid next to him is Randy Orton."

Tyson raised an eyebrow, "So if you were one of the jocks.. How were you friends with those kids there?" He gestured between the groups of cousins, Lita, Jeff, Matt and Victoria, Chris and Christian. "And where's Lillian?"

"She was absent that day," Dave said with a shrug. "As for how we were all friends…growing up in the same neighborhood will do that. Small town, small schools.. Pretty much everyone knows everyone else." He paused as he put the yearbook away, "plus Lil and Lita were co-captains of the swim team.. They also worked as life guards at the community center."

His cousin nodded, "Gotcha.. So long as I'm not being quizzed on this later.. I think I've got it straight."

Dave rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to say more when Lillian, Julianne and Matthew appeared.

"Alright, they've gone to the bathroom.. Julianne and I are going to play 'I spy' and Matt's going to color." Lillian sucked in a breath, a serene smile soon appearing on her features. "We're ready to go."

Tyson and Dave nodded to that, Tyson taking his place in the driver's seat while Dave took passengers up front.

"How much further to Waynesboro?"

"Another hour," Dave replied as he buckled himself in. "We just passed Orange.. Trust me, it's not much further."

"Whatever you say," Tyson started the mini van, glancing back to make sure everyone was buckled in. "I might have been born there and I might have spent my summers there, but I don't remember anything about it… or many of the people I met." He waited a beat, "Why are you guys staying there, though? It's not like it's that far or anything."

Dave raised an eyebrow, "Maybe not.. But it's easier since we have the kids with us. Besides which, we haven't been back home in awhile so.."

Tyson said nothing in response, the occupants of the mini-van falling silent as he drove back to the highway.

**-x-x-x-**

While Dave, Lillian and Tyson were on their way to Waynesboro; Victoria Varon and Dawn Psaltis were just arriving at the airport. Of course, that was partly by coincidence as the two women just happened to live in the same city. Granted, they didn't know they were living in the same city until a few months ago, but they did know now. As such, the two had agreed to travel together for the reunion…both women also planning a trip to the Dumas house. But that wasn't until tomorrow, the two first heading to a nearby hotel after they picked up a rental car. It was on the way to their hotel that they discussed the events for the reunion. Starting tomorrow -- or Friday -- would be the ice breaker dinner. Saturday was also planned out for those who wished to have a scheduled day…but if not, the replica prom would be held that night. And technically, the reunion was stretching to three days with a farewell brunch on Sunday morning.. But, much like the planned activities for Saturday, brunch was optional.

"Are you going to the brunch?"

Victoria shook her head, "Probably not.. If I go anywhere for brunch, and that's assuming that Li isn't…I'm heading back to her place."

The pretty brunette nodded, "That's what I was planning on.. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure it'll be fun and what not, but.."

"Yeah," the darker haired woman slid into the passengers seat, "are you going to any of the Saturday things?"

"I'm not sure actually," Dawn buckled herself in, checking the rear view mirror before she pulled out of the parking spot. "It'll probably depend on what everyone else is planning on."

Victoria sat back, slipping her sunglasses on. "I can't believe it's already been ten years.."

"Don't remind me," Dawn sighed softly, the car soon leaving the rental lot. "Ten years since we all graduated and … I've only kept in touch with a few people."

Victoria arched an eyebrow, "And you still haven't told me what you've been up to.."

The brunette snorted, "I have a _wonderfully_ boring job as an accountant.. I want to get out of it, but.. I'm not sure if I really want to go back to school."

"I feel your pain," Victoria shook her head, "I'm actually going back to school.. Or I will be in August.. I was in a lovely dead end job as a banker."

"I understand that Li is teaching.." Dawn pursed her lips in thought, "English.. I think she said. Lillian is teaching kindergarten in D.C. and Li told me that Jeff's teaching art."

The darker haired woman nodded, "Chris is reporter for a local television station in his area and I believe Christian is teaching history at the college level."

Dawn smirked, "It's funny how many of us became teachers… John's a gym teacher and football coach. Or he was anyway."

Victoria sent her a questioning look, "What happened?"

The brunette made a face, "The district he was teaching at decided to downgrade their employees instead of upgrade.. He was told he wouldn't be needed for the upcoming school year…so up until a few weeks ago, he was living with me."

"Well that really sucks.." Victoria blinked, "so why didn't he come with you?"

"He's off visiting family in Italy.. Distant relatives on his mom's side or something.." Dawn half shrugged, "he said he'd be here for the reunion though."

Victoria was silent for a moment, taking in the passing landscape. "Have you ever thought about moving back to Waynesboro?"

"It's crossed my mind," the brunette replied honestly. "I do miss the area…it's just so pretty there." She waited a beat: "You wanna go back now instead of heading to the hotel? All we'd need to do is call Li and see if we can stay with her overnight or something.."

Victoria brought out her cell phone, "What do you think?"

While the dark haired woman wanted to speak with Lita right away, the phone line was busy. A good five minutes passed before she finally got through to the redhead.

"'Ello?"

"Hey you!" Victoria rolled her eyes, "yes it's Victoria.. Me and Dawn got into Richmond about half an hour ago.. We were going to head over to the hotel but…"

Lita grinned, "I'll just have Jeff take a trip to the store.. Or me and Trish can go…whatever… Dave, Lillian, her kids and Dave's cousin are on their way from D.C."

"Great." The dark haired woman glanced over to Dawn before she continued. "We're about ten minutes outside of Charlottesville so it shouldn't be long."

"Well, I'm still at the old house so…as long as you didn't forget.."

"How could we?" Dawn spoke loudly, "that house was a second home."

Victoria shook her head, "We'll see you in a bit, Li."

The redhead turned to Trish and Jeff as she set down the phone, "Well.. That was Vikki…she and Dawn flew into Richmond half an hour ago and they'll be here in about fifteen minutes…or something like that."

Jeff set down his glass of iced tea, "I have to pick up Matt and Ashley from the airport.. Otherwise I'd run to the store.."

Trish moved from the porch swing, "I'll come with you Li.. Just give me a minute … I have to use the ladies room."

"I'll be in the living room.." Lita grinned to the blonde as she passed, hazel eyes falling back to Jeff. "So.. I need to pick up more ground meat, more veggies, more rolls now.." She raised an eyebrow, "anything else?"

"Coffee, milk, soy milk and orange juice." The green eyed man paused for thought, "oh yeah.. An' we'll need some breakfast cereal and English muffins."

"Gotcha," she ducked back inside the house, the air conditioned living room a welcome relief from the humid afternoon weather. "Are Matt and Ashley staying with us?"

"To the best of my knowledge.." Jeff paused, moving from the porch swing to head back inside. "Why?"

His step-sister smirked, "Because I have this funny feeling that Dawn and Vikki are staying overnight."

He let out a low whistle, "House'll be packed then.. Just like it used to be."

"Pretty much," Lita jammed her hands into the back pockets of her shorts, attention turning to Trish soon enough. "I have a feeling that Dawn and Vikki will be staying overnight."

Trish giggled, "Well it'll be just like old times then.. Except now we're in our late twenties, working and not having to worry about teachers who hate us."

Lita rolled her eyes, grabbing the keys to her car so she and Trish could leave. "It's our own mini-reunion before the actual reunion.. And you guys get to meet Ashley… she's really nice, so don't worry Trish.. I'm sure everyone will get along great with her."

At that, Trish nodded…the two heading back out to head to the grocery store. As of that moment, most of the gang was well on their way back to Waynesboro.. With John, Chris, Christian and Randy the only ones not yet present. But, they were all supposedly coming for the reunion…though they wouldn't know for sure until tomorrow evening. All they knew right now, was that, Victoria, Dawn, Lillian and Dave would be home within the next half hour.. And that alone was exciting enough for Lita and Trish.. It was rare when they all got together like this…certainly they saw each other once in awhile, but they hadn't really gotten together since Lillian's baby shower for Matthew.. And that had been a little over four years ago. So, if anything, the reunion was a great chance for them to get together…even if they weren't looking forward to seeing some of their former classmates.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tears in the Rain**

**Disclaimer: **Vince owns the personas, people own themselves.. I own pocket lint and the story idea.

**Spoilers**: Nope… it's A/U.

**Rating: **PG-13 for now

**Summary: **A high school reunion answers questions and stirs up countless memories. .

**Characters: **Lita, Trish, Victoria, Dawn, Lillian, Stacy; Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Batista, Randy, Chris Jericho, Tyson Tomko, Triple H and Christian. Many others will also be making an appearance, but, my main characters are the ones previously listed.

**Notes: ** Author realized that she didn't have to fiddle with Trish's nationality to make the relations work… so Trish is still Greek.

**-x-x-x-**

**-Flashback-**

_Summer of 1981_

With Matt and Jeff beside her, four year old Lita drew a new hopscotch board on the driveway.. Of course, her mother had specifically told her not to draw it on the driveway…which meant that Lita was going to anyway. The trio was waiting for the strawberry blonde's other best friend -- Trish Stratus -- to show up so they could go swimming…or to the playground… or wherever one of their parents felt like driving. Trish had promised she would show up as soon as she could leave the house… that's what she had told Lita the night before and now.. Matt, Jeff and Lita were growing tired of waiting. Just as the three were getting ready to go back inside the air conditioned house… they heard a familiar voice beckoning from a few blocks away. The redhead tossed down the rock that had been her place-keeper for hopscotch, running to meet Trish. Lita had gotten halfway there when she realized…Trish wasn't alone. Walking not far behind her friend was a boy.. A boy that Lita hadn't seen before…which was odd considering that most everybody in the neighborhood knew everybody else.

"Hi, Li-Li!"

Lita stopped in her tracks, glancing behind her friend before she finally greeted her. "Hi Trishy!"

The lighter haired blonde girl grinned toothily, "Hi Matty! Hi Jeffy!" She turned slightly, hands on her hips…mimicking a motion she often saw her mother do. "John Felix Anthony Cena!" Trish stomped her foot impatiently, "Hurry up!"

Matt and Jeff exchanged a look, the two bursting out in laughter…earning them both a glare from John.

Trish waited until her cousin had reached her side, "This is my bestest friend in the whole world.. Lita Dumas." She then motioned to the pair behind the strawberry blonde. "An' that's Jeff and Matt Hardy." Glancing back to her cousin, she finished: "This is my cousin John… he just moved here."

The trio eyed John warily, not too sure what to think…but if he was Trish's cousin he couldn't be that bad.

"Trishy, you wanna play hopscotch?"

"Sure!" Trish grabbed Lita's hand, the two skipping over to the waiting hopscotch board.

"Hopscotch is dumb." John crossed his arms, "plus it's a girls game…and girls are dumb."

Lita stuck out her tongue, "Girls aren't dumb… boys are dumb!"

"No, girls are dumb.. My big brother says so."

"Boys are dumb," Lita repeated before turning her attention back to the hopscotch. "An that's 'cos I say so." Quickly she added: "'Cept for Matt an Jeff.."

"Stupid girl."

"Dumb boy."

Trish frowned, the blonde choosing to take her best friend's side. "If you don't stop.. I'm gonna tell your mommy on you!"

"I don't care," John scuffed his shoes on the sidewalk, "girls are still dumb."

Lita scowled, "Come on Trishy.. Let's go play in the tree house."

"Girls are still dumb!"

**-End Flashback-**

Lita shook her head, snapping back to the present time as she pulled the car into an empty parking spot. From that point on, she and Trish's cousin had done nothing but argue… or he would pick on her or she would pick on him. Whatever the case, the two had been at odds from the get go.. And things had only gotten worse as they had gotten older. Lita had lost count where it concerned the number of times her lunch money was missing, or when her favorite snacks disappeared from her backpack. She had also lost count of the numerous scrapes and bruises she had received …courtesy of a few playground scuffles. The same could be said for the number of times she had gotten her bra strap snapped, her hair pulled and the practical jokes at her expense. But, she had gotten her revenge every time.. With a few exceptions here and there. Their antics through the years had kept the other continually on guard…and had also earned them several trips to detention, one suspension and many trips to the principal's office.

"Li?"

The redhead turned her attention to the blonde, "Hmm?"

"You had this .. Space cadet look." An eyebrow raised, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good.." Lita mustered her best smile. "Just thinking…about stuff."

"About…?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "Stuff.. Like, childhood stuff, high school stuff.. Summer camp stuff."

Trish nodded slowly, "Stuff like how many times you and my cousin tried to kill each other? Or how many times you got detention because of each other?" Shrugging she added: "Or could you be thinking about the few times you actually helped each other.."

Lita shot her an incredulous look, "When did we ever try to do anything nice?"

"You saved his life on two occasions--"

"I was the lifeguard on duty, Trish.. I couldn't risk my summer job."

"You let him copy a few of your homework assignments--"

"He was my partner, I had no choice."

The blonde woman frowned, "What about the college visits? The two of you were in the same group and I was with Jeff…something happened and you and John ended up driving back to Waynesboro."

"Okay so that's one time," Lita conceded with a shrug. "But--"

Trish sighed, "He stood up for you that one day at school.. I had the flu, Matt had the flu and Jeff was pretending to be sick.. Remember that? Or the one time at summer camp, you twisted your ankle and he carried you back."

Lita scoffed, "Okay so that's three times he's willingly helped me."

"Then you're forgetting about the time you helped him when he was stranded.. Or when he got lost.. Or the one time when--"

"Alright, you've made your point," Lita shot her friend a look, "So I've willingly helped him for each time he willingly helped me. Every other time, I had no choice.. It was either my job or my grade average on the line." She shook her head, "face it Trish.. He and I pretty much hated each other. He picked on me, called me names, pulled my hair and the minute he found out that I started wearing a bra? He started snapping my bra strap."

"Alright, alright.." The blonde woman held up her hands in defense. "You want me to take half the list or something?"

The redhead nodded, "If you could pick up the ground meat, milk and orange juice.. That would be great. I have to get the soy milk, breakfast fare and cat food."

Trish blinked, "Who drinks soy milk?"

Lita frowned in thought, "I think it's for Lillian's little boy.. Lactose intolerant or something. She might have brought it with her, but if she didn't…at least we're prepared. Everything else we need because Matt and Ashley are staying with us.. And you of course."

"What's Ashley like?" Trish swept a hand through her hair, "unless I've met her and forgotten already.."

"I don't think you have.. She and Matt started dating about four months ago." The redhead shrugged, "and last I knew they were looking for a place together but I'm not sure.. As for what she's like? I don't know how to describe her, which isn't a bad thing…but she's really nice."

"Gotcha," Trish sent her a look, "so are you still not looking forward to the reunion?"

Predictably so, Lita rolled her eyes. "Not as much.. But there are people I'd rather not see…and yes, that still stands where your cousin is concerned."

Trish rolled her eyes right back, "And ya know Li.. He's changed over the past ten years and he's probably forgotten about what happened." Shrugging she added: "He's not that bad of a guy."

"I'll judge for myself," Lita informed her, sticking out her tongue as an afterthought. "Now go on.. We have to pick up stuff so we can get back before everyone else gets there."

**-x-x-x-**

The two women parted ways, Lita muttering under her breath about best friends and their annoying cousins. She made her way to aisle designated for pet food and the likes last, cursing softly when she realized the brand of cat food she needed was on the top shelf. After deciding that she needed to talk to the store manager about moving the cat food down.. Lita perched on tip toe to reach for the prized can only to have it within inches of her grasp. Just as she was about to start jumping up to get it, a hand reached over hers, holding it just out of her waiting fingers.

"I see you're still short.." a familiar voice began from behind her. "But you ain't blonde anymore.."

Frowning, Lita turned to glare at the speaker. "You.. Still a jerk after all these years."

John Cena smirked, "In my defense, I was only a jerk to you.. But that's because you just had to be the worlds biggest bitch."

Smiling thinly, Lita reached for the can. "I'm only a bitch to people who deserve it.." She scowled when he held the can higher, "can you give me that please? I'm in a rush."

He shrugged, "I could give it to you.. But I don't think I will…now that you've said you're in a rush.. Why should I help ya?"

"Trish was dead wrong about you," she crossed her arms over her chest. "Claiming you had changed, when really you're still the same immature, jerk."

A smirk crossed his features, John tossing the can of cat food into the nearby shopping cart. "You haven't changed all that much either.." He grabbed the back of the cart before she had the chance. "Now.. Where's my cousin?"

The redhead snorted, "And just why should I tell you?"

"Because, you ain't getting the shopping cart.." An eyebrow raised, "so I'll ask ya again.. Where's my cousin?"

"Annoying, good for nothing ass." Lita slapped at his hands, trying to gain possession of the shopping cart. "Why don't you call her or something."

"This is more fun," he informed her with a grin. "Aww.. Don't tell me you aren't happy to see me."

Lita laughed without humor, "I've lead a perfectly normal, trauma free life since you moved out of Waynesboro."

John scoffed, "Well now that just sounds boring.." He raised an eyebrow when she slapped his hand again, "and if you don't stop that, I'll put you in this cart."

The cart turned a corner, the two halted in their tracks as they collided with another shopper.

Randy Orton smirked, "Can't drive a car.. So it figures you can't push a shopping cart without hitting someone.."

Lita rolled her eyes, "The same could be said for you.."

Randy shook his head, "So I take it you two are back for the reunion?"

"No, dumb ass.. I just came back for the hell of it." John rolled his eyes, "what do you think?"

"And I still live here," Lita clenched the handle of the shopping cart. "I'd really love to stay and chit chat with you two…but I have grocery shopping to do."

The cart didn't budge, "And like I told you.. I'm not letting go of this cart until you tell me where my cousin is."

Lita shot him a withering glare, "I hate you."

"I know," briefly his attention turned back to Randy. "Now, if you'd excuse us.. We have to find my cousin."

The redhead snorted, "We aren't going anywhere.. You need to let go of this cart, so I can find Trish so we can get the hell out of this grocery store."

"Trish.." Randy repeated the name hesitantly, "as in Trish Stratus?"

"Yes, that Trish." Lita tossed her hair over her shoulder, hazel eyes sending an annoyed look to John. "Let go of the damn cart."

John opened his mouth to reply when a new voice joined the conversation..

"There you are.. I was looking for you everywhere Li and--" Trish cut herself off in mid-sentence, taking in the sight before her. "Is John helping you?"

Lita snorted, "Like he'd ever help me.."

The blonde woman nodded, "Well I have what you need.." she deposited the items into the cart, "so I'm ready when you are."

Lita smiled tightly, "If you could tell your jackass cousin to let go of the shopping cart…we can go. Given the time that he just wasted.. Dawn and Vikki are probably there by now."

"Right," Trish sighed, a pointed look sent to her cousin. "Can you stop being a jerk? We do need to be somewhere."

John feigned hurt, "You aren't inviting me over?"

"When hell freezes over," Lita retorted before Trish could say a word. "We have enough people coming over as is and I'm sure Jeff wouldn't appreciate it if--"

John released his grasp on the cart, "I'll just bother you more tomorrow.. And besides which, it's not like I don't remember where you live."

Trish grabbed the cart, "I guess something's don't change.." shaking her head, she finally glanced in Randy's direction. "See you two tomorrow night."

At that, Lita and Trish soon left the aisle, Randy and John watching until the two women had disappeared from view. Before they could leave completely, Trish came back in sight, beckoning for her cousin to join him. And either Lita had a change of heart or she was just in no mood to argue… but somehow John soon found himself joining the two on the way back to Lita's house. The ride back to Lita's house was silent on the redhead's part while the two cousins caught up with each other.. Trish also taking that time to let John know that Dave, Lillian and her kids were also on their way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tears in the Rain**

**Disclaimer: **Vince owns the personas, people own themselves.. I own pocket lint and the story idea.

**Spoilers**: Nope… it's A/U.

**Rating: **PG-13 for now

**Summary: **A high school reunion answers questions and stirs up countless memories. .

**Characters: **Lita, Trish, Victoria, Dawn, Lillian, Stacy; Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Batista, Randy, Chris Jericho, Tyson Tomko, Triple H and Christian. Many others will also be making an appearance, but, my main characters are the ones previously listed.

**Notes: ** Nothing new to add at this time.

**-x-x-x-**

Fortunately, the trio made it back to the house before anyone else arrived. Of course, it was only a matter of seconds before the cars started pulling into the driveway, Lita standing on the front porch to greet them all. The first to arrive were Matt, Ashley and Jeff…the redhead presuming that Jeff must've sped to and from the airport to arrive back in such time. Jeff took care of introducing Ashley to Trish, an eyebrow raising when he spotted Trish's cousin lounging on the couch. Dawn and Victoria were next to arrive, Trish soon joining the redhead on the porch to greet the two women. And just as the four were getting ready to go back inside, a minivan pulled into the driveway; Tyson, Dave, Lillian and her two children exiting after a moment. Lita, Trish, Dawn and Victoria found themselves heading down the stairs while Lillian's children gaped openly at the house.. Tyson and Dave standing to the side for the time being. The two continued to look on as the five females involved themselves in a group hug, while John, Jeff, Matt and Ashley watched from the front porch.

Lita glanced between Tyson, Dave and the two still gawking children. "Why don't we take this inside…catch up over some sweet tea and maybe Jeff can show the kids around." She grinned over to Tyson and Dave. "That includes y'all too.. It might be the afternoon, but it's nice and cool inside."

Tyson blinked, "It's just two of you living in this house?"

Jeff nodded in confirmation, "She was livin' here by herself.. About to rent out some of the rooms when I told her I'd move in.. I mean why rent to weird strangers when you can rent to a weird step brother."

The bald man raised an eyebrow, "So who's related to who here?"

Dave just nodded to the house, "Inside Ty.. Just go inside."

At that, Tyson shrugged, following the rest of the human circus inside the house, heading through the foyer to convene in the gathering room.

"Okay," Jeff waited until everyone was at least seated, "as far as who's related to who.." he gestured first between himself and Matt. "That's my twin brother, Matt…and she," he thumbed to the redhead, "is our step sister."

Matt smiled over to Ashley, "And this is my girlfriend Ashley.. One of the few sitting here that didn't go to Tandem."

Trish was next to speak up, the blonde woman gesturing between herself, Dawn and John. "She's my cousin on my mother's side and his aunt married one of our uncles."

Tyson nodded slowly, "So why the big house for just two people?"

"Pets," Lita replied matter of factly, "we have three dogs, four cats, five birds, two fish tanks, one spider and a snake." She paused for thought, "plus we've got two horses."

Trish sent her a curious look, "So who was the one occupying the bed?"

"Dog or cat?"

"Cat," the blonde woman picked off a few cat hairs from her shorts, "the dog was under the bed."

Lita pursed her lips, "You're upstairs, back right.."

"The cat's Felix an' the dog is Brutus." Jeff spoke up for the redhead, "in the room across the bathrooms from yours but still on that side.. There's Sheba, Isis and Cleo."

"Felix," Dawn, Trish and John echoed in unison.. Curious glances sent then to Lita, while Trish asked. "You named one of the cats Felix."

Lita smiled wryly, "Felix is the most temperamental and annoying of all of the cats. He's worse than Isis and Cleo…and they're Siamese.. Sheba's a Burmese and I think Felix is just a mix."

"What about the other cat and dogs?" Lillian sent Jeff and Lita a questioning look. "And are they big dogs or what?"

"They're really sweet dogs, trust me Lil." Lita shrugged before continuing: "Brutus was a rescue dog from the shelter.. One we found abandoned on the side of the road."

Jeff nodded, "We named that one Othello and he's a golden retriever, the other dog is a Great Dane named Scooby."

"We had a little beagle mix that Jeff insisted on calling Snoopy, but.. He died." Lita pushed back a few strands of hair, "all of the other pets…except the horses…we got from people who were moving."

Trish shook her head, "I can't believe the cat is named Felix.."

Lita smiled, "The snake is named Anthony.. The spider has no name and you'll have to ask Jeff about the names of the fish. The horses are Apollo and Artemis."

John rolled his eyes, "I feel appreciated.. I have a snake and a cat named after me."

"Don't flatter yourself," the redhead informed him dryly, "I just felt that Felix and Anthony were appropriate names for an annoying cat and a snake."

Jeff smirked, "And you love that cat to pieces…and vice versa.. He won't go near me. Spoiled little thing."

"I thought you were going to show everyone around, Jeffrey.." An eyebrow raised slightly, "Remember? Tyson and Lillian's kids haven't seen the house. And while you're doing that, I can show everyone else the new stuff on the property."

Jeff nodded his agreement, the green eyed man on his feet when one of the cats wandered in to the room. "Ahh.. And here's Felix." He took a step towards the cat, Felix hissing when Jeff got close. "See what I mean? He hates me."

Lita rolled her eyes as she scooped up the cat, "If you'd leave him alone, he might not hate you so much." The redhead glanced down at the cat in her arms, "Isn't that right Felix.." she was rewarded with a meow, "and I got you your favorite cat food…you spoiled kitty you."

"Anyway," Trish glanced between the two step siblings. "What have you had done to the property? I thought I saw something in the back but I wasn't quite sure.."

"That would be Jeff's ATV track," Lita explained, the cat curling up in her arms as she lead the way through the house. "We had a shed built for the ATV's and snowmobiles…and the barn is still there of course."

**-x-x-x-**

Those following behind the redhead fell silent as they trekked through the house. Everyone soon finding themselves looking at the ATV track and the barn. From their viewpoint they could also see a riding ring and what appeared to be an obstacle course. Lita explained that the obstacle course was for Brutus, the border collie…Jeff having the crazy notion that Brutus would be an agility dog. They could also see the pond from the back, along with a recently added backyard eating area.. The redhead explained that the eating area was covered to ward off the mosquitoes.. And the greenhouse in the distance had their small collection of Venus fly traps. Through the entire tour of the back, Felix remained content in the redhead's arms…until someone got to close for his liking. The temperamental feline swiped out at Dawn, Victoria and Trish…the three wisely keeping their distance from the redhead. And while the tours were being conducted, two more people were on their way to the house. These two, however, had not called in advance like the others.

"Are you sure we should be just dropping by?"

Chris Jericho rolled his eyes, "Isn't that what we did all the time? Lita's mom always had an open door policy, Christian…and you know it."

"But still," Christian kicked up his feet, shoes resting on the dashboard. "I think we should've called or something just to let Jeff and Lita know we were just crashing on over."

"Christian.. Trust me." Chris flicked a glance to the clock on the dashboard. "It's not like we're heading over right at dinner time or anything…and besides, we're just stopping by early to see them before the reunion." He then sent a pointed look to the next sign along the highway, "and it's not like we can stop anywhere to call.. This is our turnoff point."

"Whatever," Christian ran a hand through his hair. "Are you looking forward to the reunion?"

Chris half shrugged, "I can't say really.. Some people I guess, but for the most part? No chance in hell."

The shorter haired blonde nodded his agreement, "And now I understand why Adam didn't want to go."

Chris snorted, "Adam didn't want to go because most of the kids at our school wanted to beat him up.. And most of the kids at our school did beat him up. But not without good reason."

"I know," Christian shook his head, "if he wasn't an absolute ass to everyone or if he didn't try and spread rumors about people or--"

"If he didn't try to sleep with half the female population.." Chris finished with a pointed look. "Look man, I know he's your cousin and all that, but he's a complete ass."

"I'm not arguing that," Christian frowned slightly, the car soon passing a Welcome to Waynesboro sign. "I remember that one time.. Jeff wanted to kill him because of the rumors Adam was spreading about Lita."

Chris smiled at the memory, "Jeff wasn't the only one, Matt wanted to kill him too.. But neither of them had the chance."

"I know," Christian turned his attention to the passing landscape, "Cena beat him up really bad that day."

"Uh huh," Chris shook his head, the vehicle currently at a stop light. "Adam stopped spreading rumors about Lita after that day too."

Christian nodded ahead, "I see the house from here.. I can't believe Lita and Jeff still live here."

"Waynesboro isn't that bad," Chris stated as the light turned green, "I can't say I blame either one of them for wanting to stay in the area."

"Jeff's teaching art and I think Lita said she was teaching English.." Christian frowned in thought, "I'm not sure about everyone else though."

Chris smirked as they neared closer to the house, "Something tells me we'll find out soon…take a look at the driveway."

Christian laughed, "You'd think the reunion was being held at the house or something.."

Chris shrugged in turn, the two falling silent as they finally reached the house.

"Should we ring the doorbell or knock?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "You're acting like we're total strangers to Jeff and Lita.." He pressed the doorbell as he spoke, an eyebrow raising as they heard one of the dogs barking. "I see that hasn't changed.."

"Brutus!" They heard Lita chastise from inside, "down boy.. You're scaring Felix." The doors were flung open shortly after, the redhead blinking in surprise. "I thought you two were arriving tomorrow?"

Christian shrugged, "Change of plans.. That and we couldn't find a hotel with any open rooms so.." He tried to take a step forwards, only to have Felix hiss angrily. "Umm.. Would you mind setting down the attack cat?"

The redhead stepped back, so the two could come inside. "If I do that.. Your clothing will be turned to shreds.. Felix is a very picky cat."

"Hey, Li who was--" Jeff cut himself off as he walked into the foyer, "hey you two! I thought y'all were coming tomorrow." He backed away from the redhead then, "everyone else is out back."

Chris raised an eyebrow in question, "Everyone?"

Lita nodded, "Everyone as in Trish, Dawn, Victoria, Lillian, Lillian's kids, Dave, Dave's cousin Tyson, Matt and Ashley." She paused to catch her breath, "Trish, Matt and Ashley are staying with us tonight and Lillian, her kids, Dave and Tyson are staying down the street."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Trish and Dawn's cousin John is also here.. Ran into Trish and Li while they were at the store."

Chris nodded slowly, "So who's the hell cat there?"

"Felix," Lita replied as she lead the way to the backyard, "he's my temperamental and annoying hell kitty."

"And the attack dog?"

Lita snorted, "That was Brutus and he's by far an attack dog.. He just gets a little antsy when we have a lot of people over."

Jeff held open the back doors, "Y'all stayin' for dinner? We're havin' burgers, corn on the cob, potato salad an' fruit salad."

"Chris! Christian!" Trish greeted with a wave, the blonde woman making her way over to the pair. "How long has it been?"

Christian shrugged, while he pulled her in for a quick hug. "A year or two at least.. How've you been Trish?"

"Living," she grinned as she pulled back, only to be pulled into another hug from Chris. "And how've you two been?"

"Same," Chris replied, a wave soon sent to Victoria, Dawn, Lillian, Dave, John and Matt. "Work keeps me pretty busy, but I love every minute of it."

Ashley offered a smile to the two blonde men, "I'm Ashley Massaro.. Matt's girlfriend."

Christian touched a hand to his forehead, "Christian Reso…friend of the peanut gallery."

Chris waved, "Chris Jericho.. Card carrying member of the insane asylum."

Ashley blinked, "Insane asylum?"

Victoria rolled her eyes, "That was what we called ourselves.. It was me, Chris, Christian, Jeff, Matt and Lita."

Matt nodded solemnly, "It was better than callin' ourselves Two Bi--"

"Matthew Moore Hardy," Lita sent a pointed look to Lillian's kids. "Not the language to be repeating."

John sent him a look, "Your middle name is Moore?"

Matt raised an eyebrow, "What's so bad about Moore? Jeff's full name is Jeffrey Nero."

John smirked, "An' y'all used to tease me because of my name.."

Chris shook his head, "And some things never do change.. Though, I do have to wonder Li.. Why did you name your cat after him?"

Lita rolled her eyes in response, the hell cat in question jumping out of her arms as she explained the meaning behind Felix's namesake. Nervously, everyone else watched on as Felix circled the backyard, the cat apparently looking for a lap to occupy. Much to Lita's delight -- and John's chagrin -- Felix decided to use his pants as a makeshift scratching post before leaping up. And when John asked for some assistance with moving the finicky feline, everyone else decided to ignore his request. The cat remained in his lap until it was time to eat.. Felix soon leaving the area to head back inside where his food was. At that, the others decided it was time to eat, the gathered taking the time to catch up with each other over dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tears in the Rain**

**Disclaimer: **Vince owns the personas, people own themselves.. I own pocket lint and the story idea.

**Spoilers**: Nope… it's A/U.

**Rating: **PG-13 for now

**Summary: **A high school reunion answers questions and stirs up countless memories. .

**Characters: **Lita, Trish, Victoria, Dawn, Lillian, Stacy; Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Batista, Randy, Chris Jericho, Tyson Tomko, Triple H and Christian. Many others will also be making an appearance, but, my main characters are the ones previously listed.

**Notes: ** Nothing new to add at this time.. I can say I'm ticked over the outcome of the Nebraska vs. Michigan game.. Grrrr…damn officials. Oh and the Italian/English translations are from Google.. I am no linguistic genius.

**-x-x-x-**

When dinner was finally over; Lillian, her two children, Dave and Tyson went down the street to the bed and breakfast. By that time, Matthew and Julianne had both fallen asleep, Lillian stating that she'd come over for lunch the next day. Chris and Christian left shortly after, the two blonde man informing them all that their hotel was still half an hour away. Just as Lita had predicted earlier, Victoria and Dawn asked if they could stay the night. Of course, they were welcomed to stay, the redhead showing them upstairs while Matt, Ashley, John, Trish and Jeff cleaned up the backyard. Matt and Ashley soon retired to their room, Lita passing the two on the stairs as she made her way back to the living room. Not entirely too her surprise, the television was on and Jeff had already procured his usual stash of late night snacks and assorted candy. Lita informed her step-brother that Victoria and Dawn were in the fourth and fifth bedrooms on the second floor; the menagerie of four legged animals moved to the second bedroom on the third floor. By default, Felix and Brutus would be with her, while Othello preferred to sleep underneath Jeff's bed. Scooby was none to happy about having to give up 'his' room, but the Great Dane's bed was now settled on the third floor with Cleo, Sheba and Isis.

"I'm taking Othello, Scooby and Brutus for a walk.." Lita held up three leashes in her hand, "and before you completely zone out there, Jeff.. Can you make sure that the cats have fresh water?"

Jeff nodded absently, "Yeah.. I'll take care of it."

Trish sent the redhead a look, "I'll come with you.. I know there aren't many dangers here in Waynesboro…or if anyone would try to attack you with that Great Dane around, but--"

Lita nodded, "I need to get Scooby anyway, so.." she trailed off, a smile sent to the blonde woman. "I'll be back down in a bit."

"Hey Li.." Jeff spoke up before the redhead could take another step, "what would you say to getting a ferret?"

Lita raised an eyebrow, "Jeff.. We already have a small zoo, why would you want a ferret?"

"Because.. Dave's cousin said he's moving to an apartment an' he won't be able to keep his pets."

The redhead nodded slowly, "Pets…how many pets exactly and if you already said yes, I'm going to hurt you."

Jeff turned his attention away from the television, "He's got two ferrets and a chinchilla.. And no, I didn't say yes…I told him I'd check with ya first."

Lita pinched the bridge of her nose, "I'll think about it.. Honestly, Jeff.. If both of us weren't working, I might not have a problem with it. But we both are and we already have a house full of animals." She left it at that, heading upstairs quickly to avoid any further pleas from the green eyed man.

Trish raised an eyebrow at Jeff, "I thought you told Tyson you could take the pets.."

He shook his head, "Nah.. I jus' told him I'd talk to Li about it. I'd like to take the pets in and all that, but it depends on her. I live here, but it's still her house."

"She does have a point," Trish pointed out then, "unless you two have a live-in pet sitter or something.. Taking care of the numerous pets you have already is a big task."

Jeff half shrugged, "It also means spending most of the vacations and stuff at home. Which kinda sucks, because we can't go skiing over winter break, can't go to Virginia Beach over the summer break.."

"But you have the snowmobiles, your ATV track.." Trish jammed her hands in the back pockets of her shorts. "I'd imagine you to go horse back riding.. So it's not like you miss out on everything."

"Yeah.. Li also gets to go to some pretty cool places for the classes she's teaching."

"Which doesn't count," Lita informed her step-brother, Scooby following at her heels. "That's work, not a real vacation." She stopped to hook leashes to collars, the handles looped around her wrist. "Don't forget to the fresh water for the cats--"

"And the extra cat treats, I know.." Jeff waved the two off, "now go on.. Scooby looks anxious."

Trish and Lita shook their heads in unison, the two women and three dogs soon heading outside.

"Are you two teaching at the same school?" Trish pushed back a few strands of hair, wishing she had brought a light jacket or something. "Or have I asked that and forgotten already.."

Lita shook her head, "Nope.. Jeff's teaching at Charlottesville High and I'm actually teaching at Tandem."

Trish blinked, "You're kidding me right? Why aren't either of you teaching at Waynesboro High?"

The redhead shrugged, "I ended up doing up doing a semester at two at Tandem for college.. Jeff chose Charlottesville for the same reason."

"University of Virginia. Right?"

"Yup.." Lita stopped when the dogs chose a corner, "which was my first choice.. Both for their programs and because it was one of the cheaper options.. Being a state resident and what not."

Trish nodded slowly, "I remember when you got your acceptance letter.. Everyone else was trying to get out of the state and I think you and Jeff were some of the few who stayed in state."

"It made more sense to me," two plastic bags were brought out from her pocket, Lita holding off on the rest of her reply to take care of the dog's business. "I saved on room and board, because I commuted, it would've been a waste of some great letters of recommendation from teachers who were pretty hesitant to give it.."

Trish rolled her eyes, "Which they wouldn't have been so hesitant if you hadn't gotten in trouble so much.. Don't get me wrong, Li.. Yeah, you might have gotten really good grades and you might not have been a major troublemaker or anything like that, but--"

"I have your cousin to blame for that," Lita smiled thinly. "Each and every time I got in trouble, I can look back, lo and behold.. He was sitting in the principal's office with me."

To that, Trish nodded. "I know.. I think the headmaster was just more disappointed that you two couldn't abide by school rules."

Lita half shrugged, "In my defense, I got along peacefully with mostly everyone.. Your cousin happened to be an exception."

**-x-x-x-**

Full well knowing the truth behind that statement, Trish said nothing in reply. Instead the two kept on their route down the street before turning at the corner. The walk back to the house was at their leisure, the dogs setting the slow pace, leaving Trish and Lita to talk more. Half way back, Trish made the inquiry about Randy.. The redhead hesitating before she relayed the latest news on the brown haired man. Of course, it wasn't exactly recent, but it was still more recent then what Trish knew. The two women stopped on the front porch, Lita letting the dogs inside before she and Trish settled on a pair of wicker rocking chairs. Lita had just opened her mouth to speak when the door was re-opened; Felix quite parading outside before he jumped up into the redhead's lap. No sooner had the finicky cat settled did Brutus join the two, settling himself between the wicker rocking chairs.

Trish glanced to the cat and dog, "Why don't you guys have a pet door?"

Lita smirked, "Because His Royal Highness did not approve," she nodded down to the cat in her lap. "We had one and Felix decided he didn't like it.. Refused to move from the house, 'forgot' where his litter box was… everything."

The blonde woman shook her head, "Such a spoiled cat he is.."

"I actually got him before Jeff moved in with me.. The house was pretty much empty, so I wanted a pet." Absently she scratched behind Felix's ears. "I went to the shelter and poor Felix here was on his last kitty life. Everyone else who adopted him, returned him."

"Spoiled and lucky then," Trish turned her attention to the dog, one of her hands moving to pet Brutus. "And how about this one here?"

"Same deal actually.." Lita glanced down the border collie, "I got him about one month or so after I got Felix. They've been around me more then Jeff, which is why they usually follow me and why they sleep wherever they please."

Trish raised an eyebrow, "In other words they have free reign over the house?"

Lita nodded, "Pretty much.. It took forever to convince Felix that the fish tanks weren't his newest toys. And Brutus was petrified of the snake but loves the horses."

Trish nodded, "So.. You were saying something about Randy.."

"Yeah," Lita re-adjusted the sleeping cat. "From what I've heard, he's getting separated from his wife--"

"When did he get married?"

The redhead shrugged, "I don't know.. I think I read something about it in the paper, but I didn't pay much attention to it. The only reason I found out about his separation, is from my mom who heard it from his mom."

"Interesting," Trish commented idly, "is he still living in the area or something?"

"I'm not sure.. All I know is that, his parents moved into the same area that my mom, step-dad and Billy did."

"Lillian said that Stacy was married.." Trish frowned in thought, "but I'm not sure what else.."

Lita nodded, "I guess we'll find out what everyone else has been up to at the reunion." She yawned then, "well I'm going to turn in.. or watch TV until I fall asleep. Jeff should be up for awhile if you wanna hang out with him."

Trish shook her head, "Nah.. I think I'll turn in now.. Tomorrow is gonna be pretty busy."

The redhead rolled her eyes at that, opening the door for Brutus before she, Trish and Felix went inside.

"Y'all goin' to sleep already?"

"Duh, Jeff.." Lita glanced to the grandfather clock in the corner, "it's getting late and--" She cut herself off, an eyebrow raising at the other body on the couch. "And just why are _you_ still here?"

John shrugged, "I need a place to crash."

Lita snorted, "Just because I take in strays, doesn't mean I take in all dogs."

He stretched his arms over his head, "And just why is it a big deal, huh? It's only for one night.. I called the hotel and they rented my room to someone else."

"Not my problem," she retorted in an instant. "Your cousins, Victoria, Matt and Ashley were the only ones invited to stay the night. You were just invited to dinner because Trish bugged me about it."

"But, it's not like you don't have the room.. An' besides which, you owe me."

Felix jumped out of her arms, the finicky cat and Brutus soon padding upstairs while Lita crossed her arms over her chest. "I paid you back for that, idiot. And so what if we do have the room? If you want to stay here, you can sleep in the damn tree house."

"Or he can just pay," Trish suggested before John could argue again. "One night in a standard hotel should be enough, right Li?"

Lita nodded, "That seems perfectly agreeable with me. I should charge you extra for the headache you bring."

John rolled his eyes, taking advantage of his recent time in Italy to curse at her.

An eyebrow quirked, the redhead rolling off easily: "Infastidirsi, dolore nell'asino." (Annoying, pain in the ass)

John raised an eyebrow in turn, "Since when do you know Italian?"

"Are you forgetting the cultural immersion trip from Junior year?" Lita shook her head, "I retained a little from there, but also studied in college.. Knowing a few native speakers who were more than happy to teach me the not so nice phrases, helped." She tossed her hair over her shoulder, "anyway.. You can work out payment with Jeff, I'm going to bed."

Trish sent a warning glare to her cousin, "You could try being a little bit nicer to her.. This is her house and she doesn't have to let you stay here."

John waved it off indifferently, "I don't plan on staying here more then one night anyway."

The blonde woman sighed, bidding good night to Jeff before she also went upstairs; leaving Jeff and John to whatever was showing on television at that moment. Lita returned to the living room once, a spare blanket and pillow tossed in the general direction of the couch.. And after she had checked the water bowls in the kitchen, the redhead disappeared back upstairs. It was clear to both Jeff and John, that the dark haired man was not entirely welcomed to stay.. But neither bothered to question why she had relented. On one hand, Jeff knew that picking a fight with her would only lead to a late night for all of them.. While John was just grateful that she was letting him stay.. Not that he would ever admit that to her, but at least the sentiment was there. Whatever the case, the two remained downstairs until Jeff decided it was good time to turn in.. leaving John in the living room with the television at his disposal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tears in the Rain**

**Disclaimer: **Vince owns the personas, people own themselves.. I own pocket lint and the story idea.

**Spoilers**: Nope… it's A/U.

**Rating: **PG-13 for now

**Summary: **A high school reunion answers questions and stirs up countless memories. .

**Characters: **Lita, Trish, Victoria, Dawn, Lillian, Stacy; Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Batista, Randy, Chris Jericho, Tyson Tomko, Triple H and Christian. Many others will also be making an appearance, but, my main characters are the ones previously listed.

**Notes: ** I'm debating if I should just have this based on the reunion.. Or if I should extend it and skip the planned sequel. Now I've spoiled, haven't I? I have so many ideas for this that scream sequel or I could just add on to the actual story. What do you think? Anywhoot, my chapters will be a little longer from this point on.. Just in case I do go with a sequel… either way, I want to lengthen chapters to include a bit more.

**-x-x-x-**

Just as she usually did, Lita woke up early to take the dogs out for their morning walk and her morning run. A quick check to the bedroom on the third floor, let her know that Matt and Ashley were still asleep and another quick check to the bedrooms on the second floor let her know that Dawn, Victoria and Trish were still sleeping. Of course, she knew that Jeff would be sleeping…even her step-brother didn't stay up later, he always slept in. That really wasn't a problem unless it was during the school year.. And fortunately Jeff was still on summer vacation, at least until next week. As far as she was concerned, school wouldn't be starting again for another three weeks…thanks to the school's schedule of sixty days on with twenty days off. And after this break was over, she'd have a new set of students…before the break was over, in two weeks to be exact, she would be meeting with her block schedule colleagues to select a history teacher. But that wasn't for another two weeks, which meant, she still had two weeks to enjoy her time off.

"What the fuck?" John opened one eye, met shortly with the sight of Scooby in his face. He glanced to the snickering redhead, "would ya mind?"

Lita shrugged, taking a moment to sweep her fiery red locks upwards into a ponytail. "He's just greeting one of his own kind.."

John made a face, "Very funny.. Now would ya mind callin' off the damn dog?"

The redhead smirked, "Why should I? He'll move eventually because it's time for his morning walk."

The brown haired man tried to move, only to have a paw placed on his chest. "I ain't about to argue with a dog here so.." An eyebrow raised at the Great Dane. "Get your big paw off my chest."

Lita rolled her eyes, calmly hooking a leash to Othello's collar. "Just be thankful Felix isn't down here.. He follows Scooby's lead quite often."

"Not helping," he informed her rather dryly. "Now look, I know we really aren't the best of friends or whatever, but could you please give me a hand?"

"I could," Lita hooked the leash to Brutus' collar, "or I could just leave Scooby here…who knows.. He might think you're his favorite tree."

John huffed, wincing slightly when Scooby placed his other front paw on his chest. "What did I ever do to you to deserve this?"

"Enough," she replied simply, shaking the third leash with her free hand. "Now, I'd suggest you hold still, or Scooby will bring up his hind paws in a not so comfortable place.. Assuming you have anything there."

"Please, you know want me."

Lita scoffed, "And here we see living proof behind the statement 'if ignorance is bliss…you must be orgasmic.' I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole." Snapping her fingers, Scooby removed his paws from John's person, the Great Dane wagging his tail in anticipation.

He stretched his arms over head, "You know I was serious… I honestly don't get what your deal is. So we got each other detention once or twice--"

"Once or twice?" She echoed incredulously, an eyebrow raising as she grabbed a hat. "Try almost every weekend for three months straight.. And that was just Freshman year."

"So?" He waved it off indifferently, "I bet you didn't have anything better to do."

"Not the point, needle dick." Lita's mouth pressed into a thin line, she counting backwards in her head. "Because of you, my grade average almost fell, because of you.. I got suspended twice and nearly screwed up my chances for a scholarship.. Because of you, I almost missed one of the biggest swim meets of the year, one softball game and one of the indoor track meets. And because of you, I had to replace five of my school uniforms in one semester." One hand flew to her hip, "should I really go on?"

John rolled his eyes, his legs swinging off the couch. "Then maybe I should refresh your memory on a few things.. Because of you, I got grounded for the entire summer…two years in a row. Because of you, I almost missed one of the most important football games of the year. Because of you, I got my car taken away I don't know how many times, had my curfew pushed back.. And.." he rose from the couch, opting to hop over the back. "Because of you, nearly all of my ties for my uniform, wound up in the paper shredder."

The redhead tugged her hat on sharply, "Would you like an apology?" She huffed, not giving him a chance to reply yet. "Well too damn bad, because you aren't getting one. You got me in trouble more times then I care to remember…and on top of that, you made my childhood and teenage years a living hell."

He huffed, "You did the same damn thing to me! Shit, you never even gave me a chance to be the least bit nice to you--"

"Like you ever would have done something nice. You did nothing but--"

"Judging me like I was some kind of low class, no good punk."

"Tease me mercilessly, picked on me and got me in trouble, so of course I would classify you as a no good punk." She let out a huffy breath, the redhead then realizing that he was standing in front of her. "Look, I don't know what kind of point you're trying to prove here, but I have three restless dogs who really need to take a walk."

"I'm just trying to figure out, how in the hell all that crap still matters." He rolled his shoulders, "I mean.. it's not like it was anything major, but you just seem to have this grudge against me and I can't figure out why."

Lita shook her head, not in the mood to argue any further. "You're right.. It's done, it's over… shit happened.. I'm moving on." She smiled shortly, "so if you would excuse me.." One of the double doors was opened, the redhead and the dogs making a swift exit.

John glanced between the now closed door and the couch, "Try to be nice, she says.. Shit, Trish should've told her that."

"What was that about?" A soft spoken voice was heard from the stairs, Trish raising an eyebrow when John glanced over. "I know I heard someone…or someones…arguing earlier."

Her cousin shrugged, "I'm just trying to figure out why she hates me so much.. I know I was an ass to her and all that, but why--"

The blonde woman nodded shortly, "Have you ever thought, that maybe… bringing up all of that isn't the best idea? Granted, I don't know why she's tried so hard to forget about what's happened, but it's obviously bothered her so much that she must have a reason."

Trish left it at that, leaving John to think about it… or not think about it, whatever the case may have been.

**-x-x-x-**

Lita, meanwhile, opted to take one the dogs for a longer walk then usual.. Going far enough to head to the dog park so she could have some time to think. Heaving a sigh, she settled on one of the benches in the dog park; Scooby, Brutus and Othello already running free in the fenced in area in the distance. For reasons that she could never quite figure out, John Cena just had a way of getting under her skin. And while the more cynical side of her actually welcomed heated conversations like the one a few moments ago, it bothered her that it had even taken place. While John certainly hadn't been the biggest thorn in her side…that title belonged to someone else…he had been a constant source of torment. He managed to bring out the worst in her.. And in some cases, he brought out the best. Their public speaking teacher Senior year had paired them up purposely.. And the two had presented one of the more solid debates of the Senior class. Then there was another occasion.. English, Sophomore year..

**- Flashback -**

_Fall, Sophomore Year, Tandem Friends School_

Lita held in her breath, hoping and praying that her English teacher wouldn't assign partners strictly by last name this year. .. That had resulted in her working with Adam Copeland -- designated slime of the school -- for nearly all of the projects. The populace of Tandem had the small school size to thank for that…Headmaster McMahon feeling that it was the best way to foster the ideals of the school. And as she glanced around idly from her spot, she weighed her options where it concerned her fellow students. It was almost a given that Jeff and Matt would work together, along with Stacy and Trish…even though the two blondes pretended to be friends.. Everyone else knew the _real_ story behind that. Dave Batista would more than likely be working with Kurt Angle.. The straight A, straight edge teachers pet, while Chris and Christian somehow managed to pull of a small miracle to get each other for their partner. Victoria usually ended up stuck with Torrie, while Dawn was usually paired with Trish's on again, off again boyfriend Randy Orton. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, their teacher decided to use a lottery system this time around.

"Ms. Dumas?" One of the four resident English teachers, Mr. Malenko, raised an eyebrow. "When you're ready, please come forward.. We're assigning partners for the year and the ladies will be selecting."

Lita smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about that, Mr. Malenko…" She moved from her spot at the round table as asked, another silent prayer shot up that the initials on the sheet of paper wouldn't be A.C.

Mr. Malenko nodded, handing over the hat full of slips. "I would also like to remind all of you, that your partners carry through to your history class.. As we will be doing a survey of World Literature this year."

Lita held her breath as she reached into the hat, fingers mingling with the slips until she selected one. Wordlessly, she handed it over to Mr. Malenko before resuming her normal seat.

"Ahh.." His attention shifted to John, the redhead's expression falling faster then a fallen soufflé. "Mr. Cena, if you would please move your things…it looks as though you will be partners with Ms. Dumas."

The rest of the class had passed in a blur, Lita stuffing the curriculum for the year into one of the folders before her. She had practically fled from the classroom when the bell rang…before she realized that the majority of those in her English class shared her schedule. Lita had taken the banter from Jeff, Chris and Trish in stride.. Ignoring her designated partner for the rest of the day. It wasn't until she had gotten home from school that day, that the harsh reality of it all sank in. The redheaded teen had just changed out of her uniform when the doorbell rang.. And since her mom was on her way to pick up Billy from one of the other private schools in the area, Lita was the only one available to answer the door.

"Can I help you?"

After a moment, John nodded. "Everyone else is heading over to the library to get the first three books on the list.. There's an assignment that's due on Monday."

An eyebrow raised, "So? It's only Wednesday.. That's two school days, plus the weekend and--"

"But you have swim practice and I've got football practice after school." John pointed out then, his backpack falling on the porch with a thud. "Which leaves us after practice, during study hall and maybe Sunday.. Since I've got a game Saturday and--"

"Alright, you made your point." Lita swept her hair back from her face, "I just need to leave a note for my mom.. Let her know where I've gone."

Thanks to the slight delay, the two got to the library in town to find the books that they needed had already been checked out. That resulted in them heading to John's house.. The brown haired teen begging his older brother to give them a ride into the next town.

"At this rate, we might as well buy the books." John shook his head as they left the third library. "We've probably checked every single library in this area."

Lita bit her lower lip in thought, "I can ask my mom if she can check out the books from the library at U.V.A.. if she can get them tomorrow, we can start working on the assignment tomorrow night or Friday night."

John shrugged his agreement, the two falling silent as his older brother stopped at a fast food restaurant. It remained silent, until he decided to break it. "So.. What do you think of Mr. Malenko?"

Lita half shrugged, "It's too early in the year to tell."

"Maybe," he seemingly conceded, a smirk soon forming on his face. "Did ya get a load of that bald spot?"

**- End Flashback -**

Lita found herself smiling at the memory.. That bald spot had been a virtual bulls-eye for many spitballs from Randy, John, Chris and Christian that year. And that year had also been one of her best academic years at Tandem. Even with their numerous practices for various sports teams or band, the two had met up after practice or over the weekends to work on the never ending list of assignments. In one weekend alone, they had managed to get three of the assignments done… though that weekend had also been wrought with plenty of nit picking and arguing. But, that was just how things had worked.. No matter what subject and even when they weren't partners for a project.. They always argued. Shaking her head, Lita moved from the park bench.. Whistling shortly for Brutus, Othello and Scooby so they could head back to the house. She hadn't taken her watch with her, but she was getting hungry… and she was more then certain that applied to the three dogs with her. Of course, Jeff did question why it had taken her so long to walk the dogs.. Lita surprised that he was awake before 10:00 a.m. But before she answered any of her step brother's questions.. Or any questions from Trish, she excused herself to take a shower.. Thoughts fleeting from her mind with each droplet of hot water that rolled down her body.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tears in the Rain**

**Disclaimer: **Vince owns the personas, people own themselves.. I own pocket lint and the story idea.

**Spoilers**: Nope… it's A/U.

**Rating: **PG-13 for now

**Summary: **A high school reunion answers questions and stirs up countless memories. When all is said and done, can they survive the aftermath? Or has the drama only just begun?

**Characters: **Lita, Trish, Victoria, Dawn, Lillian, Stacy; Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Batista, Randy, Chris Jericho, Tyson Tomko, Triple H and Christian. Many others will also be making an appearance, but, my main characters are the ones previously listed.

**Notes: ** Thanks for the input! I'm going to go skip the sequel, pack in more flashbacks and long conversations to cover past events…which lays the basic foundation for what lies ahead I'm unsure if every chapter will be around this length, but this might be the average... . Anyway, the summary has been revised.. And I have nothing more to say.

**-x-x-x-**

Hunter Hearst Helmsley .. Or just Hunter or Helmsley depending on who you asked .. Didn't want to believe he was back in Waynesboro. His mother had insisted he come home for the reunion, going as far as buying the plane ticket he needed. A scowl settled on his features as he walked into the terminal, the blonde man hadn't been home since he had graduated from high school.. And he had wanted it to stay that way. Overlooking the fact that he had more or less ruled the school with an iron fist, time at Tandem had been nothing short of waste of time. Granted, he did look forward to the new flock of freshmen every year… always picking one or two to pick on more then the others. And of course he just had to have his flock of admiring groupies.. Being the captain of the football team helped him in that quest greatly. But that still didn't mean he wanted to be back home. He had tried to forget about high school and the numerous people he had grown up with.. They hadn't mattered much to him back then and they didn't matter that much to him now. But, still…if he had to find something good about coming back for the reason, the blonde man could easily find it. The one good thing about high school…and perhaps the only good thing about living in Waynesboro had a name: Stephanie Marie McMahon. But he hadn't talked to her since high school. A snort escaped him as he saw the Welcome to Waynesboro sign, opting to stop at the grocery store before heading home.

"Hunter?"

The blonde man in question turned, "Orton.. You haven't changed a bit."

Randy shrugged, ""Not too much I guess," he extended a hand to his one time friend. "How's life?"

Hunter shook his hand abruptly, "It's life man.. How about you?"

Randy sent a look down to his now bare ring finger on his left hand. "It's going.. Did you just get in today or what?"

"Yeah.." Hunter jammed his hands into his pants pockets. "I wasn't going to come ya know? But mom nagged me into it."

A smirk crossed Randy's face. "I'm here for the same reason.. My mom told me it would be a 'good opportunity to see my old friends'."

"A load of bullshit, isn't it?" Hunter shook his head. "If my folks weren't still living here.. I never would've come back… did you ever get that dream job of yours?"

"I'm getting there," Randy rolled his shoulders. "I guess you could say I'm starting fresh."

Hunter almost nodded, "There's nothing wrong with that.. My mom's always on my case to change my life or some other bullshit like that. I can't complain though, you know? I've got the perfect house, perfect car.. I'd say I'm doing pretty damn good."

Randy half nodded at that, "Yeah well.. I have to get back. So I'll see you around."

Hunter offered a nod in return, the blonde man returning to his original task.. Finding a descent bottle of water. He had just turned the corner, only to run into another one of his former classmates.

Stacy Keibler blinked, clutching the hand basket with both hands. "Hunter?" At his slightly confused look, she smiled. "I sat behind you nearly every year, ate lunch with you.." she made a gesture with her hand when he just shook his head. "Best friends with Torrie Wilson.. Stacy Keibler, remember?"

The blonde man frowned slightly, "Keibler…" he repeated the name carefully, trying to place her in his mind. "Cheerleader, right?"

"Captain," she stated proudly. "I lived like three houses down from you too, I can't believe you don't remember me."

"If it's any consolation, I've forgotten most of the people from Tandem."

The tall blonde shrugged, "I can't say I have.. I just haven't seen many people since. Except for Lita Dumas and Jeff Hardy."

"Oh? How are those two doing?" Hunter feigned interest, "are you three still living in the area or something?"

Stacy nodded, "They're both teaching from what I know.. I see Lita around once in awhile but we don't talk to each other much.. I mean we're both so busy with our jobs and whatever, but she looks pretty good.."

"Do you talk to Stephanie at all?"

Stacy shook her head, "I haven't talked to her since graduation.. I think Lillian might have kept in touch with her.. Possibly Lita."

Hunter nodded, "I see.. I'm just curious, you know? Wondering what everyone else has been up to."

The tall blonde nodded, "Yeah well.. That's what the reunion is for right?"

"Hmm.. I moved out of the state so.." Hunter tried to mask the boredom he felt. "What have you been up to since Tandem?"

Stacy bit her lower lip, purposely hiding her left hand. "Not too much.. I'm a dance teacher now… over at the Miller School. I'm hoping to back to school though, maybe teach at the college level." An eyebrow raised just slightly, "what have you been up to Hunter?"

"I'm a lawyer.. Working on becoming an assistant to the D.A." He offered a short lived smile to the blonde woman, "I should probably get going though.. My mom was expecting me an hour ago."

Stacy nodded, "I'll see you tonight at the dinner then.. Take care, Hunter!"

**-x-x-x- **

Hunter mustered a smile in return, finally making his way further into the store to pick up his bottled water. And it was odd, he hadn't remembered Stacy at all .. Or he was just to pre-occupied with wondering about someone else. Hunter brushed it off to not giving a damn at all, a slight shake of his head as he reached for the desired brand of bottled water. He was starting to regret coming back to Waynesboro.. Even if it was only for the weekend for the stupid reunion. Hunter already knew his place in life and that was to succeed in whatever he did. Everyone else could do whatever they wanted, as long as they didn't interfere.. That was how it had been growing up, so it wouldn't be any different now. But that didn't prevent him from thinking back to one semester of high school…and the summer that followed it. All of the girls in their class had gone away for the Spring semester.. Supposedly returning before school went on summer vacation..

**- Flashback -**

_Late Winter, Freshman Year, Tandem Friends School; Assembly_

Freshman year really sucked.

That was the general consensus of all of the students in the assembly hall.. All fifty of them to be exact. From the jocks to the geeks, from the preps to those goth freaks.. They could all agree on that one thing. Everything else was up for questioning, but freshmen year in general sucked. The only freshmen who hadn't suffered at the hands of the upperclassmen were the one's who had siblings as upperclassmen. And in their small class, that was only one person.. John Cena. The protection he had garnered, extended to his two cousins and one other person… leaving everyone else to fend for themselves. But as much as freshmen year had sucked already, it was about to get worse. They had already gone through the Fall trimester, had taken the finals to end Winter trimester. Now they were handing out the awards for best grades, best exam marks, attendance…blah, blah, blah.. The collective of freshmen sighed as the freshmen dean of students -- Mr. Heyman -- rambled on and on. Of course, they might have been out of there already if two of the students in the first row -- designated for those with the last names A to E -- hadn't started fighting with each other. The two in question were currently isolated in their own corner of the assembly hall, Headmaster McMahon sitting behind them.

"If I could have your undivided attention please," Dean Heyman cleared his throat. "Now that we've acknowledge the class achievements for the Winter term, it's time to discuss the annual Spring trip. Last year, the boys of the freshmen class spent the Spring term studying in Europe. This year, the freshmen girls will be spending their Spring term studying in South America."

"That's not very fair," one of the jocks.. John Layfield piped up from the third row. "Why can't the school send the whole class?"

"Because," Molly Greenwald spoke up from her spot in the second row, "Dean Heyman just said it was the boys that went last year.. It would only be fair if the girls went this year."

Dean Heyman nodded in confirmation, "That is correct Ms. Greenwald. Over next summer there will be a two week trip for the entire class, but that's not until the next summer.. The sophomore Dean, Ms. Young, will discuss this further with you when the time arrives."

Headmaster McMahon stood from his spot in the corner, "A packet will be sent home with you today, please don't lose this as it contains all of the necessary information for your parents. You will report to the East parking lot on Saturday morning, after which you will be taken to the airport in Richmond."

Trish sent a look down the row to her cousin, "A whole term away? I can't wait.."

Dawn nodded her agreement, "And in South America too.. Tropical places, hot guys, terrific tans.."

"And actual school work," Victoria reminded the pair. "This is for school not play."

The brunette stuck out her tongue, "Big deal… it's still one term away from Tandem, plus it means we'll be away from boring old Waynesboro."

Trish nodded over to the two in the corner, "If they aren't careful, they'll get in-school or detention again. Look, they're still fighting over there."

"The term will end approximately one week before finals for the girls.. At which time you will return to Tandem." Dean Heyman sent a look around the hall, "your supervisors for this term will be Assistant Dean Long and Assistant Headmaster Ross.. The rest of the information regarding the term is in the packets."

The freshmen were dismissed after that, the all but two heading to the cafeteria for lunch. John and Lita, on the other hand, followed slowly behind Headmaster McMahon.. The two discovering that they had the sheer privilege of dining with the Headmaster. And true to Trish's prediction, the two did end up with an additional punishment in the form of detention after school. Despite their numerous academic achievements both Winter and Fall term, the two just couldn't keep out of trouble. But, the Spring term would be at least be trouble free…since the freshmen girls were going away. The problem with that, was that nearly every freshmen boy was bored. It seemed that each had their reasons behind their apparent boredom.. Even with all of the opportunities that were presented by the Freshmen teaching staff.

Things had just gotten more interesting when the girls returned for the summer.

As usual they were all attending the same summer camp or at the very least, their parents would be vacationing in the same area. In the cases of Hunter, Shane, Stephanie, Torrie and Stacy, they would all be vacationing at Virginia Beach, while Randy, Trish, Dawn, John, Lita, Lillian, Dave and Victoria were all of to summer camp. Of course the term away had given the girls further opportunity to bond; the five females near ignoring the guys for the first week of camp. Granted, they had missed having the guys around…though a few wouldn't admit they had. The term in South America had been nothing short of exciting and awe inspiring.. But without the guys…sometimes it was just downright boring. Had they asked, the guys would've been in agreement. Even with the time apart, things soon drifted back to the way they were.. John and Lita picking up right where they left off with their petty arguing, Trish being indecisive about dating Randy while Victoria and Dawn did their best to mediate or dispense advice. Meanwhile, the group at the beach had their own set of 'problems'.. Shane advising his sister to not date Hunter, while Torrie helped Stacy figure out a way to get Randy to like her.

And then summer was over…they all returned to Tandem for another unpredictable year.

**- End Flashback -**

**-x-x-x-**

For most of the morning, Lita had gone out of her way to avoid one of her house guests. Of course, it was for reasons that only she knew.. And when Trish, Jeff and Matt tried to question her, she clammed up or changed the subject. As such, preparations for lunch had been almost tense.. Lita occupying herself with cleaning out cages in the basement, hand washing the dishes that the dogs and cats used and fluffing the cat beds. Ashley and Victoria assisted the redhead in that task, while Trish accompanied Jeff to the grocery store. That left Dawn, Matt and John with nothing better to do.. The three going their separate ways to explore the property. It wasn't until Lillian got to the house that Lita broke out of her quiet mood.. The redhead raising an eyebrow in surprise at the two extra guests with the blonde woman. Tyson had stayed at the bed and breakfast to watch Lillian's children, Dave and Lillian grateful for the opportunity to be child free.

"I hope you don't mind.." Lillian began as she, Dave and the two new guests stood on the porch. "But they were staying at the Bed and Breakfast and.. Well.."

Lita shook her head, "Of course I don't mind.." Hazel eyes shifted to the two newcomers. "Stephanie McMahon and Kurt Angle.. How are you two doing?"

"We're doing well," Stephanie replied first, the brunette stepping forwards to hug the redhead tightly. "How've you been Lita?"

Lita half shrugged, "I can't complain, ya know? I'm teaching at Tandem but right now we're on break." She gestured for the four to come inside, "Jeff's out back getting everything ready and I think everyone else is just spread around somewhere."

Kurt hugged her awkwardly, "I can't believe you're still in Waynesboro.. And teaching at Tandem?"

Lita smiled wryly, "It's a lot different when you're teaching.. Personally, I love it…it's a great school."

Stephanie grinned, "I can't believe my dad didn't tell me.. He's retiring this year.."

"I know," Lita motioned to the grouping of chairs and couches in the living room. "I think it's between Assistant Headmaster Ross and Assistant Headmaster Hogan.. I know Dean Bischoff also wants the job but.."

Stephanie grimaced, "I'd pick Ross.. I think he knows the school better."

Lita nodded her agreement, preparing to say more when Matt, Ashley, Trish and Dawn entered the living room.

"Kurt and Stephanie!" Trish made her way over quickly, a hug bestowed to them both. "How have you two been?"

Stephanie smiled, "I'm doing great.. I just got a promotion last week. I'm the new C.E.O of Marketing."

Dawn beamed, a hug given to Stephanie while she replied: "That's great news, Steph." Her attention shifted shortly to Kurt, "and what are you up to these days?"

"I actually work at the same company with Stephanie.. But I'm in accounting."

Victoria entered the living room soon after, "Hey you two.. I thought I recognized those voices." She hugged Stephanie, squeezing Kurt's shoulder before she flopped into one of the seats. "Did Shane come with you two?"

Stephanie shook her head, "Shane's arriving in an hour or two.. We were supposed to pick him up from the airport, but I think dad is taking care of that instead."

"Then are y'all staying for lunch?" Jeff stuck his head into the living room, "we're only having sandwiches, salad and ice cream and trust me, there's plenty to around."

"Sure, that sounds great." Stephanie sent him a smile, her attention shifting soon to Ashley. "I don't think I remember you.. I'm Stephanie McMahon."

The blonde woman extended a hand, "I'm Ashley Massaro,.. Matt's girlfriend."

"I'm Kurt Angle," he extended a hand to the blonde, "pleased to meet you." Blue eyes looked surprised as they fell on the figure standing near the stairs. "John Cena.. How the hell are you?"

John shrugged as he walked further into the living room. "I'm living… and that's good enough."

Lita bristled slightly, "I'm just going to give Jeff a hand.. Make sure the tables set.."

Trish frowned at the redhead's retreating back, moving quickly to corner her in the kitchen. "Obviously I don't know what happened earlier.. But what's going on with you?"

The redhead made a face, "What do you mean? there's nothing wrong with me Trish."

The blonde scoffed in disbelief, "I don't buy that for a minute.. You're avoiding John like the plague."

"And this surprises you why?" Lita shook her head, the refrigerator door yanked open sharply. "Face it Trish, we didn't get along growing up, why would now be any different?"

"Because you're adults," Trish replied so simply. "Honestly Li, don't you think it's about time you dropped this stupid grudge?"

Lita set down a pitcher of iced tea on the counter. "I'll let it go, when I'm ready to let it go.. Sorry to disappoint you dear, but that time isn't now."

"Why?" She asked her quietly, halting the redhead's actions when she reached for a pitcher of water. "Can you at least tell me that?"

The redhead sighed, "I just have my reasons.. And since lunch is ready, I don't have the time to explain." Grabbing the two pitchers she shrugged, "just leave it alone."

Trish frowned, "Then can you at least do me one favor…just one and I promise I'll leave it alone."

Hazel eyes held hazel, one wary while the other was perplexed… Lita finally nodding.

The blonde crossed her arms loosely over her chest, "Talk to him…sort whatever there is to sort out.. For my sake and for Jeff's sake because the two of you are driving us both nuts."

Lita sighed heavily, but nodded nonetheless.. Trish giving her a hand with putting ice cubes into the two pitchers. Jeff passed the two in the kitchen, the green eyed man currently leading the small party outdoors. And while Lita had certainly agreed to at least talk to John.. That didn't mean she had to do it right away. Talking to him meant facing a lot of the things that she had tried to bury…not that he had been involved directly in all cases. Just that he had always been present when she was near rock bottom or at rock bottom. Of the people she had grown up with, he had been the one consistent to see her at her worst. How it had happened that way, the redhead wasn't quite sure.. But those were times she was trying to forget… things that she hadn't really discussed with Trish, Victoria, Lillian or Dawn.. Or even Jeff or Matt for that matter. Those times had also been the rare few when they hadn't been at each other's throats.. And it had all started completely by accident.

**A/N: **Sorry for the slight cliffy here, but. . I'm writing the next chapter now and I will hope to have it posted soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tears in the Rain**

**Disclaimer: **Vince owns the personas, people own themselves.. I own pocket lint and the story idea.

**Spoilers**: Nope… it's A/U.

**Rating: **PG-13 for now

**Summary: **A high school reunion answers questions and stirs up countless memories. When all is said and done, can they survive the aftermath? Or has the drama only just begun?

**Characters: **Lita, Trish, Victoria, Dawn, Lillian, Stacy; Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Batista, Randy, Chris Jericho, Tyson Tomko, Triple H and Christian. Many others will also be making an appearance, but, my main characters are the ones previously listed.

**Notes: ** Quick update to tie in with the previous chapter... I wanted to get this out last night but.. I was beat from attending NYR. On a side.. It gave me some great ideas for one of my stories in progress.

**-x-x-x-**

**- Flashback - **

_Late Summer of 1990_

Just as they had done every summer, the first thing that Jeff, Matt, Trish, Victoria, John and Randy did was go to the pool when they returned from summer camp. Lita, of course, always went with them.. The three blonde females usually getting into swimming races. Even now, when they were all thirteen or going on thirteen in some cases.. They still went to the pool… meeting up first thing in the morning so they could get there when the pool opened. But this time around, one strawberry blonde was missing. That had come as a surprise to Trish and Jeff…since they had talked to Lita just last night. Not to mention they had discussed the annual trip to the pool on the way back from camp. Of course, Trish started to worry when Lita didn't show up by lunch.. And her worry only grew as the hours ticked on into the late afternoon. It didn't help matters any when they stopped by her house on the way back, Christie Dumas informing the worried group that Lita hadn't been home since breakfast. Lillian, Trish, Victoria, Jeff and Matt split up then.. Heading back to their own homes to see if their parents had seen the strawberry blonde. Dawn had talked John into helping them look for Lita….but she never expected for him to actually find her.

Heaving a sigh, Lita kicked at the nearest patch of grass by the creek. Hands coming up to her tear stained face. She really _hated _her mother's boyfriend. The teen hoped, that by coming here…further into the woods surrounding the pristine neighborhood, she'd have some solace and peace.. Up until now, she had that.

"Why the hell are you all the way out here?"

Lita made a face, wishing he was the last person to be here. "Why do you really care?"

"Because Dawn talked me into it," John stopped near a tree, "you got about fifteen people looking for you."

The then strawberry blonde slumped to the ground, bringing her knees to her chest. "Then they can look.. Because I'm not going home."

Baffled, he sat down next to her. "Why not? Your mom is worried sick…and even Billy is wondering where you've gone."

She shifted her attention purposely away. "And just why should I talk to you, huh? I'm not going home, that's all there is to it."

"Unless you feel like talking to those squirrels over there.." he rested his palms flat on the grass. "Look, I know I'm not your favorite person…and you aren't mine but--"

"Then just go away and leave me alone." Lita sniffled, wishing she had brought a sweatshirt in the backpack previously stuffed with snacks. "I'm not going home and I'm not talking to you."

"Then go to Trish's house."

She shook her head, "No.. if I go there, I have to pass by that place."

"Your house?" John raised an eyebrow, "what's bad so about that?"

"Just forget it Cena." Lita wrapped her arms around her legs, "just go away and don't tell anyone I'm here."

"Right, so if you freeze to death, I'll have a lot of explaining to do." He shook his head, the light jacket he was wearing dropped unceremoniously over her shoulders. "If you don't want to go home and you don't want to go Trish's house, then…"

"I can't go home with him there," she stated so quietly, "I just can't."

He watched her carefully, "With who there? Come on Lita, can you at least say more then a few words? It's starting to get cold and I'd really like to go home."

"I'm not stopping you," her voice never rose above a whisper, she shrugged the jacket off of her shoulders. "Just don't tell anyone else where I am."

Frowning, John set the jacket back over her shoulders, his one hand settling heavily. An eyebrow raised when she flinched, "don't tell me that hurt.."

"Maybe I don't like you touching me," she tried to keep her voice caustic, but.. "just forget it and go."

Blue eyes hardened slightly at the sight of her neck. "Now I know the two of us fought it out something fierce yesterday, but.." He knelt in front of her, "I wouldn't choke you."

She scrunched up her nose, turning her face in the other direction. "It's only from Billy.. He and I fight worse."

John shook his head, "So you're gonna tell me that your brother was able to wrap his hand around her forearm? And that he gave you that black eye?"

"Why aren't you gone yet?"

"Because, if something happens to you, it'll be on my ass." Shaking his head he added: "I won't say anything if that's what you're worried about."

Her mouth pressed into a thin line, a sharp breath inhaled before she started speaking: "Do you know why I missed the end of the year party at Trish's house? I fell down the stairs.. Or do you know why I missed that one field trip? Again.. I fell down the stairs. And yet, the gym teacher last year told me I have enough skill to be a gymnast. Every time I got in trouble for fighting at school, for bad grades because an assignment was turned in late.. For my uniform having gum on it.. My mom would ground me, but that started changing two years ago." Lita left it at that, not wanting to say anymore and hoping that he would just piece things together.

One of his hands clenched and unclenched at his side, John had met the live in boyfriend once in 6th grade.. And that had been because he had needed help with his Latin homework.. They hadn't stayed at the house long, just long enough for Lita to grab her backpack…at the time John had wondered about that then, but now..

"Why haven't you said anything to your mom?"

"It won't do any good.. Because then he'll go after my mom or he'll go after Billy."

The conversation had stopped at that point, Lita not willing to say anymore. So he had just sat there with her until the stars started coming out. Of course, by that point, they were both hungry and it had also started to rain rather heavily. And since they only had one jacket between them and no umbrella, the two finally left the spot near the creek. It had taken them at least an hour to get back into Waynesboro, but that was due to her reluctance rather then any distance. And she still remained silent for the trip, then when she did speak, it was to swear him to absolute secrecy. The strawberry blonde hadn't gone home that night… nor had she gone to Trish's house. John's father had joined the mini search party for the missing teen.. Or so they found out when they entered the Cena's house. Carol Cena had taken one look at her, promptly stating that she should stay with them.. She had then called Christie Dumas, Lita pre-occupied with changing into dry clothes while the call had been made.

**- End Flashback -**

After that, their physical fights had pretty much come to a stop. That wasn't to say they still didn't fight with each other, but it had reduced to arguing, teasing and nit picking. As far as she could remember, John had kept that to himself.. To a point. The apparent news had leaked, however, right before they started 9th grade. And since she knew she hadn't said a word to anyone about it.. There was only one other person who could've told. It had angered Lita to the point where she wanted to yell and scream until she was blue in the face.. But it had also gotten rid of the live in boyfriend and things had started to change around the Dumas household. Lita could have friends over again and then…fall of their Junior year, her mom had started seeing Matt and Jeff's dad. There had been a few other times, that no one else knew about… no one but him or her. But as with the previous times, he had sworn secrecy and she had done the same when the situation was reversed. Somehow… things always got out where it concerned her. He would deny that he had said anything, but just as she had then, Lita wasn't sure if she believed it. How else could all of that gotten out when she didn't tell anyone else? Another part of it that perplexed her, she still couldn't figure out how in the hell John Cena went from being a confidant to being the bane of her existence in a split second.

"Li?" Jeff sent her a concerned look, lunch already over. "Lita.. Are you okay over there?"

The redhead nodded absently, "Yeah I'm fine.. Just thinking about the reunion. I've already seen most of the people I wanted to see already so.."

Stephanie shook her head, "But that still doesn't mean you shouldn't go to the reunion or the dance tomorrow night."

Lita shrugged, "It's not like I would be missing out on anything if I didn't go to the dance."

Ashley sent her a questioning look, "Didn't you go to you school dances?"

"Not usually.." the redhead moved back from the patio table. "When I did go, I left early.. Dances just weren't my thing."

Dawn frowned, "I thought you went to all of the dances Senior year though.. I remember dress shopping with you.."

"All but two," Trish answered for the redhead. "And that was the Homecoming dance and the Senior prom."

"Why--"

Lita picked up the empty pitchers from the table, "Long story Dawn.. I'm sure it'll come back to you eventually." She gathered the paper plates from the table, stacking them under one arm. Sparing a glance to Jeff as she paused at the backdoor, "I'm taking the dogs out for a walk."

Trish, Jeff, Matt, Dawn, Lillian and Victoria exchanged a look as she left.. The four women also moving from the table.

Ashley looked confused, "Did I say something wrong?"

Matt shook his head, "No.. Li just gets like this sometimes. Don't worry, alright?"

"She'll be alright, Ash.." Jeff gathered up the napkins, stuffing them into the used cups. "I'm guessing there are just a few things that are bothering her about the reunion."

Stephanie sent them an apologetic smile, "I should probably head to my dad's house.. If he's not there, I'm sure mom will be."

Jeff nodded, "We'll see y'all tonight then.. Thanks for stopping by."

Lillian was the first to speak when Lita returned to the living room. "Li? Is there something on your mind?"

Lita laughed without humor, "There's plenty, but that doesn't mean I want to talk about it right now." Holding up the leashes in her hand she continued: "I do have to take the dogs out."

"Then we'll come with you," Victoria extended a hand, asking without words for one of the leashes. "Even if you don't feel like talking, I'm sure Trish and Dawn do."

Lita rolled her eyes, taking a moment to hook leashes to collars. "Whatever.. Does anyone actually want to walk one of these loveable dogs?"

"I'll take Othello," the raven haired woman reached for the leash, "he and I bonded last night.."

The redhead shrugged, handing the leash over. "Anyone else? I'd say take Brutus but he's attached to me so.."

"I'll take Scooby," Jeff spoke up from behind the five. "It's been awhile since I've taken him out anyway."

"We should probably get back to the B & B," Dave spoke up from his spot near Jeff. "Not that I doubt my cousins' ability, just that I know the abilities of Matthew and Julianne to drive a nun insane."

"We'll walk there with you," Lita decided with a half smile. "But we won't get anywhere just standing here."

Lillian shook her head, "It's alright Li.. We'll just see you all at the reunion later."

With Lita and Brutus leading the way, the small group left the house.. Matt, Ashley and John managed to catch up with Jeff and Scooby since they were at the back. Soon enough though, Ashley found her way towards the front and middle of the group, Dawn sending her a welcoming smile.

"Lita?" Ashley waited until the redhead glanced back, "I'm sorry if I brought up a sore issue or something.."

The redhead waved it off nonchalantly, "It's no biggie Ash.. I just wasn't as social as these two here," she gestured between Trish and Dawn. "I went to school sponsored functions either because they were mandatory or because I was participating. School dances didn't fall into either category."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Maybe not, but that didn't stop you from coming to a few parties with us.. Like the one that was a week before the Homecoming weekend."

"I can't say I really remember that one."

Trish raised an eyebrow, "You can't or you don't?"

"I don't." Lita stared straight ahead, something obviously bothering her but.. "I'm taking Brutus up ahead.. Dog park."

Trish bit her lower lip, "Damn it.. Why won't she talk to anyone?" Puzzled, she glanced to Dawn. "Do you remember that party?"

"How could I not.." Dawn shrugged her shoulders, "it was one of the biggest parties of Senior year.. Tandem and either Charlottesville or Waynesboro High kids were there."

Jeff's forehead etched in confusion, "I can't remember much about that either and I know I went with y'all."

Dawn nodded, "It was us, Randy, Chris and Christian. The party took place at Hunter's parents summer house."

**-x-x-x-**

**- Flashback -**

_Late Summer, Senior year, Back to School Bash_

When Hunter Hearst Helmsley was telling people about the weekend party at his parent's summer house, the Tandem Friends Senior's had only expected to see fellow Tandem students. But when they had arrived at the already packed house, they saw more then a few unfamiliar faces.. Stephanie McMahon, Hunter's girlfriend at the time, informed them all that word had somehow leaked to Charlottesville High. But that hadn't concerned any of the Tandem students much. All it really meant was that there would be more people at the party. And really, Lita Dumas didn't know why she was even at the party, but Trish had been persistent that she attend. It was, as the blonde teen pointed out, the first party of the school year and thus it was one they couldn't miss. So, disregarding the fact that they did have to start working on an essay for History class that very weekend.. Lita had gone along. Granted, she had protested rather vocally about the prospect…and even more so when Trish decided to help her dress. Her protests continued when Trish put the tried and true buddy system in place… the strawberry blonde always finding herself stuck with Trish's annoying cousin.

"Hey look," Randy nodded to a corner of the house, "I see a whole bunch of kegs over there."

Lita raised an eyebrow, "Right.. And that would be a good thing because…? I just got my car so there is no way in hell that I'm toting back drunk people who might throw up."

Trish rolled her eyes, "Lighten up Li.. It's a party. Come on," she grabbed her friend's elbow, "let's go mingle with the Charlottesville kids."

Lita eyed her best friend suspiciously as they made their way over, "Don't tell me you're about to flirt with these guys right in front of your boyfriend."

"Who's flirting?" Trish shrugged it off nonchalantly, "I'm just going over here to introduce myself."

Dawn coughed from behind the two, "Well ya might want to re-think that Trish.. Randy doesn't look very happy."

"He'll live," Trish replied casually, "and besides.. Like I just told Li… all we're doing is introducing ourselves."

Trish had been half right on that.. Dawn, Victoria and Lita had just introduced themselves but, the blonde teen found herself chit chatting with the Charlottesville students almost all night.

Lita and Dawn watched idly from another corner, the brunette speaking first: "I honestly don't know what she's thinking.." her nose wrinkled slightly as one of the more drunk stumbled past. "She's been so damn pre-occupied with talking to those guys that she hasn't even noticed that Randy's not down here."

Lita half shrugged, "Well unless you feel like dragging her away? I don't know if there's much we can do about it." She made a face when someone bumped into her, "I think I'm going to find a quieter place… and then the bathroom."

Dawn nodded in return, watching as Lita pushed her way through the throng of people downstairs to head upstairs.

"Well at least it's quieter up here.." she paused at the top of the stairs, tugging in vain on the hem of the mini-skirt that Trish had stuffed her in. "Now.. To find that bathroom.."

Lita made a face as she walked down the hallway, the sounds of sex emitting loudly from two of the rooms she passed. And just when she thought she found the door to the bathroom, another sight caught her eye. Clearly, she recognized Randy Orton… but who in the hell was that blonde chick with him? Sighing slightly, she made a mental note to tell Trish to check the upstairs, her search for the bathroom resuming.

"Hey Lita…" Adam Copeland quite slurred in greeting, "there's a really great view of the lake from this bedroom."

"That's really nice," she replied absently. "Do you know where the bathroom is?"

The tall blonde teen shrugged, "Can't say I do.." reaching out, he grabbed her forearm rather roughly. "Come see this view with me."

Lita scoffed, trying to wrench her arm free. "I really don't feel like doing anything that remotely involves you, Copeland."

"What's the rush?" He yanked her closer to him, "come on Lita.."

She slapped at his hand, her nose wrinkling in disgust at the smell of beer in his breath. "Let go of me you jerk." Lita winced when he tightened the hold, "Adam.. Let go of me, that hurts!"

"Not until you see this view," he let her arm go, long enough to wrap his arm around her waist. "You know you want me, Lita."

"Like hell I do.. Get off me!"

Ignoring her, Adam kissed her roughly, the strawberry blonde teen jerking back harshly.

"Let go of me, damn it!"

Whatever Adam was going to say or do next was stopped, another body intervening on Lita's behalf. Granted, Lita wasn't sure when she had ever been thankful for John Cena's presence, but she'd question that later.

"I could be wrong here," John crossed his arms over his chest, "but I really don't think she wants to go anywhere with you."

Adam turned, facing John, with Lita separating them. "Take a number Cena, it's my turn now."

John's eyes darkened, "I don't need to take a damn number, Copeland. Get the fuck off of her."

Adam smirked suddenly, "Then why don't you let me borrow her for one night. Better yet, we could make this a threesome.. I'm sure she'd enjoy it."

"I don't share," John told him flatly, "let go of her before I kick your ass again."

"So protective," the blonde teen sneered, one of his hands gripping Lita's hip. "She must be good if you're getting this worked up."

John only smiled, one hand flying upwards to punch the taller teen in the face. Adam stumbled backwards, releasing Lita when she stomped down on his foot. Another sharp blow to the gut sent him flying back against the door, Adam slumping down to the carpeting.

Lita soon found herself standing behind John, the brown haired teen leaving Adam with a few choice words to remember.

"If you come near her again, I'll re-arrange your fucking face." He glanced back to Lita, "you okay?"

"I'm fine.. I just need to use the bathroom…then I want to get the hell out of here."

"Bathroom's right over there," John nodded to the door at the end of the hallway. "But if you're worried 'bout him doing something? I wouldn't worry, because I think he just passed out."

Lita shrugged, "Whatever.. This party is starting to get to me anyway so.." An eyebrow raised, "how'd you know I was up here?"

"Victoria said something about you needing to use the bathroom." John leaned back against the wall, "and I had overheard Adam talking shit about how we going to get you upstairs." At her perplexed look, he added: "There's really only two reasons people go upstairs… bathroom or sex."

Lita nodded slowly, "well.. Thanks. I probably could've handled him on my own, but thanks.. " She trailed off at that, Lita finally using the bathroom before she and John returned downstairs.

**- End Flashback -**

Later that night, Lita and everyone else at the party, learned that the blonde chick with Randy had been none other then Stacy Keibler. And of course, Lita had just started enjoying the party when Trish stormed downstairs.. Quite demanding that they leave the party now. The rest of the night; Lita, Dawn and Victoria had done their best to console their heartbroken friend. Then, on Monday, Adam started spreading his most recent string of rumors about how he had walked in on John and Lita. That hadn't settled well with either of the aforementioned pair.. John holding true to his promise from the party. Adam had gotten his nose broken and John had gotten banned from the Homecoming dance. Lita skipped the dance on her own accord…which had somehow lead to Adam spreading another rumor. That time around, both Lita and John had gotten a bit of retribution on the blonde teen.. The two getting suspended for their combined efforts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tears in the Rain**

**Disclaimer: **Vince owns the personas, people own themselves.. I own pocket lint and the story idea.

**Spoilers**: Nope… it's A/U.

**Rating: **M.. upped to be on the safe side as there's some stuff that's not so happy ahead.

**Summary: **A high school reunion answers questions and stirs up countless memories. When all is said and done, can they survive the aftermath? Or has the drama only just begun?

**Characters: **Lita, Trish, Victoria, Dawn, Lillian, Stacy; Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Batista, Randy, Chris Jericho, Tyson Tomko, Triple H and Christian. Many others will also be making an appearance, but, my main characters are the ones previously listed.

**Notes: ** nothing new to add at this time.

**-x-x-x-**

Since Lita had gone up ahead, it took the others a good while to catch up with her. They could see one happy border collie playing with the other dogs in the gated area; Scooby and Othello tugging impatiently on their leashes so they could join him. And while they could all see Brutus, they couldn't see the familiar form of the redheaded woman. That puzzled them all, especially Jeff since he knew that Lita rarely let the border collie out of her sight. Even when she took him to the dog park, she was always near by. The green eyed man shook his head when he saw her shoe dangling from one of the tree branches; Jeff assuming that Lita had climbed up that particular tree. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw Brutus' leash at the base of the tree, glancing up to see his step-sister. The redhead still looked lost in her thoughts, balanced near perfectly on one particular branch in the lower part of the tree. Her left leg was drawn tightly to her chest, the right dangling freely, her hands resting in her lap. The afternoon sun was hitting the right side of her head, the tanned surface of her face and neck contrasting with the brighter hue of red. Jeff paused a few feet away, backing up to bring out the disposable camera he kept with him. No sooner had he taken the picture, did her attention shift to him.. The redhead frowning when she realized what he had done.

"I can't help it," he told her with a grin. "Ya just looked so.. Peaceful up there an' I know it'll make for a great portrait."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Whatever… if you could give me some warning next time--"

"If I do that, you won't sit still or you'll make some stupid face." Jeff crossed his arms, Scooby's leash handed off to Matt before he had taken the picture. "Come on, Li-Li, it was just one picture."

Lita snorted, "One of how many that you've taken without my knowledge, huh? And don't give me that look, Jeffrey.. I was at your most recent gallery showing.. Portraits of an Unknown Lady, my ass."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Fine then.. I won't make it into another painting.. I'll sculpt it instead."

"Ugh," Lita tossed her hands up helplessly, "this is what I get for having some crazed, art freak for a step-brother."

He looked offended at that, "Who're you callin' a freak, ya freak?" Jeff tugged lightly on her shoe, "come on Li, I promise ya.. I won't go taking anymore pictures of you with the disposable."

"Empty promises, Jeff.. You have a ton of those stupid disposable cameras, plus your regular ones." She scowled when he tugged on her shoe again, "cut that out! I'm gonna lose my balance."

"Bullshit," he swatted at her shoe again, quite resembling a cat with a ball of yarn. "Ya got the balance to get your ass up there.. You ain't gonna fall."

"Jeffrey Nero.." she sent him a warning glare, one arm reaching to swat at his hand. "Cut it out!"

Jeff gave one last swat at her shoe, perhaps a little more forcefully then had intended, as Lita soon lost her balance. She braced herself for the impact, but that never came.

Lita frowned, muttering a thank you to the person who had, more then likely, inadvertently caught her. "You can put me down now."

John rolled his eyes, "If you'd let go of my shoulders, I'd put you down."

"Whatever," the redhead scowled heavily, her hands moving on their own accord as she was set on her feet. "And no thanks to you, jack ass.." she sent a look to her step-brother. "I told you I was gonna fall, did you listen? Of course not."

"Hey now," Jeff held up his hands in defense, "you make it sound like I was doin' that on purpose.. I honestly didn't think you would fall, Li."

"I don't care," Lita snapped, red locks swept over her shoulder with a flourish. "Keep an eye on Brutus, I'm taking a walk."

Jeff stared after her, a mixed look of confusion and mostly hurt, causing his normally bright green eyes to turn dull. "I'd never hurt her.." He sent a look back to his brother, "Matt.. I'd never hurt her on purpose.. She knows that."

"I know Jeff," Matt shrugged his shoulders slightly. "But it didn't look like Li was in a good mood to begin with.. I'm sure she'll be fine, just let her cool off."

Jeff nodded numbly, the green eyed man visibly upset by his step-sisters small outburst.

Trish sent him a sympathetic look, "I'm sure she'll be alright Jeff.. She's probably just more embarrassed then anything."

"I guess," Jeff continued to look off in the distance, searching for her in vain. "It's just.. She's never snapped at me like that. Even when she was in one of her really foul moods."

The pretty blonde rested a hand on his shoulder, "Well.. It's like Matt said.. She was already in a bad mood.. I wouldn't worry too much though, Jeff.. She'll be fine." She frowned slightly when he shook his head, giving his shoulder a soft squeeze. "You and I know her pretty much better then anyone right? Trust me.. She'll be fine."

"Yeah I guess," Jeff ran a hand through his hair, mustering a lopsided smile to the blonde woman. "I just hate seeing her so upset, ya know? Especially when I can't do a thing about it."

'I know Jeff," Trish let out a soft sigh. "You aren't the only one who gets frustrated.. Believe me."

The two soon joined Dawn, Victoria, Matt and Ashley on a nearby bench.. Watching the dogs as they played in the gated grassy area.

Lita, meanwhile, had stormed off to a quieter part of the park.. Settling at the base of one of the two weeping willow trees. Hopefully she could find that much needed solace here, her eyes closing as a warm afternoon breeze filtered through the green leaves.

**-x-x-x-**

**- Flashback -**

_Early Fall, 1993_

Disregarding the fact that she had homework to start, Lita had this one habit of spending most of her time after school at the park. Of course that only happened on days that she didn't have swim practice or softball practice…and fortunately today was one of those days. To be more specific, she spent her time either at the base of a willow tree or in one of the branches of her favorite sycamore tree. Of course, she realized that climbing trees while wearing her school uniform wasn't the best idea.. But, since there wasn't anyone beneath her, she didn't care. Before she would escape to these spots to escape home.. But now…well now she just wanted to be alone. It was more peaceful in that tree then anywhere else in the park, people rarely came around this way, as they wanted to be near the more crowded areas. She had been alone a good fifteen minutes, content in the middle branches of the tree, with the birds above her. All was quiet…until she heard footsteps crunching leaves. Hazel eyes shot open, the strawberry blonde craning her neck to see who was approaching.. A sigh of disdain escaping her when she realized who it was.

"Ya know.. I could be a jackass an' tell the whole school that you wear," the teenage boy squinted, "red panties with little white stars on 'em."

"Do that and I will castrate you, Cena." Lita narrowed her eyes as he took another step, "why the fuck are you here anyway?"

"Duh.." John rolled his eyes, settling shortly at the base of the tree. "There's this project that's due for Advanced Placement History, ya know.. It's kinda due in three days.. And just as I was about to start it, I realized that my partner for said project had the actual assignment."

Lita made a face, trying in vain to shift her precarious position. "So? That still doesn't explain how you're here. It explains why, but not the how. No one knows I do come here so--"

"I followed you," he told her simply, a chuckle escaping him when he realized that she was trying to move. "Moving won't help you, dumb ass.. I can still see."

"Jerk!" Lita's anger grew as her face flushed. "Would you mind moving so I can get down?"

John shrugged, his hands bridging together behind his head. "I could do that, but I'm comfortable. I'm not stopping you from climbing down.. Go right ahead."

Lita fumed, her hands clenching into tiny fists. The only way down, without falling down of course, would take her over a set of branches that were directly above the brown haired teen at the base of the tree. But, he did have a point.. The first project for their A.P History class was due in three days, she had practice after school tomorrow…she assumed that he did too, which really left them today and maybe tomorrow to work on it. Friday's were always out because not only did she have practice, but she had other after school commitments.

"I would like to get this project started today, so that would mean that you'd need to move."

"Shut up!" Lita hissed tightly, the strawberry blonde slowly getting to her feet. "Did you start the Latin homework yet? Or the Spanish homework for that matter?"

"No," he glanced upwards, watching her idly. "I did get my Pre-Calculus homework done…you might wanna check your backpack when ya get home, by the way.. I'm not sure if I put that back in there."

"Leech.." she rolled her eyes, one arm extending above her to gain better balance. "Do you ever do your own homework?"

"Sure I do," John's shoulders lifted lightly in a shrug. "I just find a little bit easier to check yours first in study hall.. Make sure I did mine right."

Lita could only shake her head at that, her lower lip drawn between her teeth as she tried to figure out how to get down. She could swing down there, but that might mean that her skirt would fly up and…well he'd seen it anyway but it was the principle of the matter.

John raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you going on the Italy trip this year? Ya know, the cultural immersion one for Latin class?"

"Yeah, I'm going.." she replied distantly, most of her concentration on finding the right placement for her Mary Jane shoes. "I think there's a trip to London this year too…for A.P History and A.P English."

"Why London?"

"Duh.. There are these people called pilgrims and they kinda came from England. Supposedly there's more to the trip then that.. Following an explorers route on the return trip…boat and whatever." One Mary Jane settled on a knot, "then there's the weeklong trip to Williamsburg."

"Plus the field trips for A.P Bio.."

She nodded absently, her left foot creeping down while her right replaced it's previous position on the knot. Of course, it would figure that these Mary Jane's were worn.. The traction not enough as she found another knot for her left foot.

"Shit.."

John was just on his feet when the strawberry blonde came tumbling out of the tree…half falling on him as he half caught her. And while she wasn't that heavy or anything, the fall resulted in both of them on the ground, the brown haired teen on his back. She was currently sprawled on top of him, oblivious to the fact that a few of the buttons on her blouse were gone.

Lita's eyes narrowed, her face flushed and her hair tousled. "What are you looking at?"

He averted his gaze, an eyebrow raising when he made eye contact. "You do realize that your missing a few buttons on your shirt, right?"

Her cheeks flushed darker, "You pervert," she tried to move, only to find that his hands had clamped on her hips. "Let go of me, Cena."

"Sorry.." he mumbled under his breath, letting her go seconds later.

The two were soon on their feet, leaves were in her hair and sticking to the back of his shirt. She made a show of picking leaves out of her hair, a smirk on her face at the array of leaves in his hair.

"What?"

"Nothing," the smirk on her face grew. "Just thinking that you look like a scarecrow."

"So? You got a whole bunch of leaves in your bra."

It was John's turn to smirk at the mortified look on her face. And maybe he had hit his head on the ground, but he couldn't help but think how cute she looked when she was embarrassed.. Or frustrated for that matter. Not that he would ever admit that to her, but he really started to think that he hit his head when his body acted on it's own accord. In one quick movement he was standing in front of her, her face cupped in his hands. Seconds after she realized what was going on, John found himself being shoved backwards. Lita was sputtering, one hand clutching the front of her shirt together while the other was dangling at her side.

**- End Flashback -**

Lita shook her head, wondering where in the hell that came from.. Most of the memories associated with him were bad…weren't they? Or had she forgotten about the rest of them. She had spent the better part of her weekends during Junior and Senior year at Tandem on the couch of her psychiatrist's office. That same psychiatrist had continued to see her through college until he had deemed her mentally healthy. Of course, that had lead to her forcing herself to forget about parts of her childhood and teenage years.. But it had never really occurred to her until now. Whatever the case, that had been the first time she had fallen out of a tree and John Cena had been there. They had both agreed to keep the incident to themselves, the A.P History project started awkwardly that evening as Lita had refused to look at him the entire time. But that day had changed things between them again. Sighing, Lita checked her watch, realizing that she should probably get back to the dog park…and apologize to Jeff. She hadn't meant to snap at him like that.. It just wasn't how they were. She was soon on her feet, wiping off the back of her shorts, the curtain of green leaves parted shortly.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't little Lita Dumas."

Lita cringed, stopping dead in her tracks. She knew that voice from anywhere..

"Aren't you going to say hi to an old friend?"

She whirled around, her eyes narrowing. "I have many words for you, Copeland.. Friend isn't one of them."

The tall blonde man shook his head, "Oh come on Lita.. I wasn't that bad to you, was I?" In two long strides he was standing closer. "How about a hug?"

"Fuck off," Lita clenched her hands into fists. "If you take one step closer, I swear to God, you will regret it."

Adam smirked, "All of your little friends are over there, Lita.. What are you gonna do?"

"You don't want to find out, asshole." Lita huffed, counting backwards in her head. "Never mind though.. You aren't worth my time." She shook her head, turning on heel to head back to the dog park.

He caught her elbow before she could leave, "Come on.. I just want to talk, alright?"

"Bullshit," she spat out quickly. "You've never just wanted to talk." Lita tried to wrench her arm free, "let go of me."

"I don't think so," he pulled her back to his chest, "don't you remember the last time we were here? I want you to think about this very carefully, Lita.. It's important… after that one party.."

Hazel eyes widened in fear, "You…. Bastard, let go of me!"

"No."

Lita squeezed her eyes tightly shut, forcing herself to forget that damn party.. She remembered going there…remembered getting separated from everyone else. Everything started getting blurry at some point and when she came to.. She was at the hospital…the doctor asking her if she had anything to drink..

Jeff turned his head when he heard someone screaming. "What the fuck.."

Trish blinked, "Was that someone screaming?" Her forehead furrowed, as this unknown person started screaming out names. "Oh my God.. It's Li."

Jeff could only see red, yelling for Matt to stay there, running as fast as he could with Trish on his heels.

Lita was soon flung to the ground as Jeff came charging over, tackling the taller man. Trish had reached the redhead not long after, her arms wrapping securely around her friend.

"Fucking bastard!" Jeff screamed in rage, his hand rearing back only to strike quickly at Adam's face.

"Jeff!" Trish shrilled at the top of her voice, "Jeff.. Come on, he's not worth it!" Helping the redhead to her feet, Trish bit her lower lip. "Li honey…everyone else is at the dog park, can you make it?"

"I got it," her cousin spoke up from behind her.

Trish barely had time to blink as Lita buried her face in John's chest, but instead of questioning it she focused her attention on getting Jeff out of here.

"Mother fucking.."

"Jeffrey!" Trish ran over to the two, her arms wrapping around one of his. "Jeff.. Come on, Li is gonna be fine and he's not worth it!"

The green eyed man growled in frustration, spitting on Adam's face before he moved. "If you ever come near her again…if you even try to talk to her, I swear I will rip you apart."

"Jeff.." Trish sighed, her arms still clenched to his, "lets get out of here and get Li home."

"He wasn't supposed to be here.. And I ran her off.. I--"

"Stop it," Trish commanded softly. "It wasn't your fault." Cautiously, she slipped one of her hands in his. "Jeff.. It wasn't your fault.. Adam's just an asshole."

Matt raised an eyebrow as Trish and Jeff returned, "What the hell--"

"Not now," Trish cut him off quietly. "Let's just get the dogs and go.." Her gaze shifted to Lita, the blonde woman frowning softly, but more out of worry then anything else. "Is she--"

John shook his head, one hand rubbing the redhead's back. "Later Trish.. Save it until later."

"I want to go home.."

Unconsciously, his arm tightened around her. "That's where we're going, Li. Won't take us long."

Matt, Ashley, Victoria and Dawn took care of gathering the dogs; the raven haired woman taking Othello while Matt and Ashley handled Scooby. But just as Dawn had finished hooking up Brutus' leash, he dashed over to Lita. The leash was shortly in John's hand, the three taking the lead for the walk back. Trish and Jeff brought up the rear of the group, the blonde woman not noticing that she was still holding Jeff's hand. Her mind was too focused on figuring out what the hell had happened .. And where her cousin came into the picture. It was apparent to Trish that, there was a lot that she didn't know about.. But why did John? Like Jeff, Trish had been there for Lita through all of her rough spots…or so she had thought anyway. Now it seemed that there was a big chunk that she and Jeff had missed out on. Flustered, Trish sighed.. Not sure why that had happened when she and Jeff had supposedly been Lita's best friends. How was it that they had been left out of things when John apparently knew about them? Naturally, she knew she couldn't question the redhead about it now, but that didn't mean she couldn't question her about it later.. Or John for that matter. Trish couldn't help but wonder how much she had missed.. How many times she hadn't been there when Lita had needed her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tears in the Rain**

**Disclaimer: **Vince owns the personas, people own themselves.. I own pocket lint and the story idea.

**Spoilers**: Nope… it's A/U.

**Rating: **M.. upped to be on the safe side as there's some stuff that's not so happy ahead.

**Summary: **A high school reunion answers questions and stirs up countless memories. When all is said and done, can they survive the aftermath? Or has the drama only just begun?

**Characters: **Lita, Trish, Victoria, Dawn, Lillian, Stacy; Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Batista, Randy, Chris Jericho, Tyson Tomko, Triple H and Christian. Many others will also be making an appearance, but, my main characters are the ones previously listed.

**Notes: ** Nothing new to add really…just the actual reunion starts with this chapter.

**-x-x-x-**

The entire walk back to the house was in silence; Dawn, Victoria, Matt and Ashley glancing between the two at the front and the two at the back. So many unanswered questions where filtering through their minds and with Trish and Jeff. It was plain to see that Lita was shaken up.. Granted, she wasn't talking to anyone, but she hadn't left John's side since the park. That fact only caused more questions… especially with Trish, Jeff, Matt, Victoria and Dawn. For as long as they could remember, save for a few moments here and there, John and Lita had always been at odds. But as they all knew, there had been a few moments that stood out. Times when the two had worked together and actually helped each other instead of arguing with each other. And they could all look back one particular day… things had just started out bad, but when they thought it couldn't get any worse.. It did.

**- Flashback -**

_Saturday Detention, Winter, Sophomore year_

While one person had been the cause of it, somehow, nearly every student in Mr. Malenko's third period English class ended up in detention. And it wasn't just after school detention…they were all stuck in Saturday morning detention. But, even that wasn't the case.. They weren't there for the morning, they were stuck until the late afternoon. Because of the circumstances, and the unusual number of people in detention, they had been split to different places in the school. The lead troublemaker was isolated in Mr. Malenko's office with Freshman Dean Heyman keeping watch. The usual suspects -- Randy, John, Matt, Jeff, Chris, Christian, Victoria and Lita-- were in the library with Mr. Malenko, along with three not so usual suspects in Dawn, Kurt and Trish. The blonde bombshells -- or blonde ambition or ditzes r us -- were in the classroom.. That group consisting of Andrew Martin, Scott Steiner, Hunter, Torrie and Stacy. The remainder of the class, Molly Holly, John Layfield and Dave Batista were in the assembly hall with Headmaster McMahon. Only Stephanie and her brother Shane had gotten out of the detention…but that was because they were Headmaster McMahon's children.

"Cut it out," Lita hissed to the boy behind her, "I swear.. If you snap my bra one more time, I will break your hand."

"I'd like to see ya try," John smiled rather smugly, waiting until she had turned around again. A hand reaching out, deftly snapping her bra strap. "It was him," he pointed to Randy, who was sitting on his left. "I swear to ya, it was him."

Lita glared, "Right.. And I'll see a flock of flying pigs when I look out that window."

"Ahem," Mr. Malenko cleared his throat, his attention focused on the two. "Do you two need to join Mr. Copeland in the office with Dean Heyman?" Quickly, they shook their heads.. The middle aged man pointing to the overhead projector screen. "On this screen, you'll see the assignment that was supposed to be covered in class on Wednesday. Every other student has received this assignment as well, and unless you'd like to spend another Saturday in detention, I suggest you get started on it."

Trish let out a sigh, "Well at least we won't be too bored.."

"And this is only the written part of your assignment," Mr. Malenko raised an eyebrow, "starting on Monday, we will be living Japanese culture… this includes tea ceremonies, obi tying, a traditional Japanese dance, flower arrangements, origami and cooking." He shrugged slightly, "any student who wishes to receive some extra credit.. Can provide a traditional haiku or two about why they're here."

Victoria narrowed her eyes at Chris and Christian. "Ya know.. If the two of you hadn't started that stupid bet about who could spit farther.."

Chris held up his hands in mock defense, "It wasn't my fault, so chill out. It was his fault," he thumbed over to John. "He was the idiot who hit Adam."

"And?" Lita crossed her arms, "none of us would've gotten in trouble if Adam hadn't fired a stupid spit ball back. Which he probably wouldn't have done if you four idiots hadn't started it in the first place."

John shot her a disbelieving look, "And since when did you start sticking up for the no good piece of trash?"

"I'm not," she replied testily. "I'm just pointing out the facts. Fact, is that you four started the spit ball war that got all of us in trouble."

John rolled his eyes, "Well if ya really want to point fingers at someone, it's Randy. He was the one who started it."

"Wrong," Randy scooted his chair farther away from his friend. "You were the one who decided that her shirt," he pointed to Lita, "was perfect to use for a substitute basketball hoop with paper basketballs. If she hadn't tried to hit you for it, Mr. Malenko wouldn't have turned around."

Dawn shook her head, "Wrong again.. John tried to blame Adam for it, Adam said that it was John and then Lita said it was Adam."

Christian blinked, "So how did we end up with detention if it was just those three?"

Randy rolled his eyes, "Because.. Mr. Malenko lost control of the class when an all out spitball war was started."

Lita scowled, "I just hope Headmaster McMahon forgot about the locker incident."

Trish raised an eyebrow, "What did you two do now?"

"Not us two, us three.." Lita gestured between herself, John and Randy. "Though, Randy was more of a test dummy than anything."

Randy scoffed, "Who're you calling a dummy?"

"You, ya big dummy." John smirked, "you were the stupid ass who got inside that locker so we could see if Adam would fit."

Lita nodded slowly, "That's why we had detention on Thursday afternoon… using a non school lock on a school locker."

Trish, Dawn, Victoria, Chris, Matt, Jeff and Christian rolled their eyes at that.. The group of teens deciding that now would be a good time to start on their assignment, instead of holding off until the last two hours of detention. They split up the workload, three of them finding books in one section of the library while another three found books on the second floor of the library. That left Randy, Trish, John and Lita to use the computers towards the back of the library.. Randy and Trish soon wandering off to do 'research'.

Lita rolled her eyes, her attention half on the computer screen. "There she goes again.. Ditching me for him."

John shrugged, "And knowing those two, they'll be off doing 'research' for awhile.. Leaving the two of us to actually work on this assignment."

"Not much different than usual," the strawberry blonde paused, her lips pursing as she read over the information on the page. "But, speaking of assignments.."

"We'll need to work on that Latin project at your house."

Lita blinked, pressing the print button with her index finger. "What for? We've always done the projects at your house, because---"

"I really don't feel like getting into it," the page on the screen scrolled down, "so why don't we just finish this up.."

Hazel eyes glanced sideways, "Is there something wrong? Not that you have to talk to me if there is.. And I really wouldn't expect for you to talk to me, it's just--"

John frowned, "My parents are getting a divorce, they've been doing nothing but fighting with each other.. Yelling, screaming… me and my older brother can deal with it though, ya know? It's my younger brothers who're having a hard time."

Lita nodded slowly, "Yeah well.. Divorce is never easy, no matter what age you are.."

"Just, don't say anything to Trish or Dawn.. My folks would rather--"

"I won't say a word," she promised quietly. "Don't worry about that… and I know we don't really talk to each other but.. If you want someone to talk to, I know what it's like."

"Thanks.." John paused, the print page key pressed while he gathered his thoughts. "Look…right before freshman year started--"

Lita shook her head, "I already know who told…you were the only one who knew about it."

"I was going to say, I told my mom because she wanted to know why you kept showing up.." He waited until she was glancing at him, "she told your mom."

Lita held his steady gaze, the strawberry blonde frowning slightly. "I can't say I'm mad about it anymore…because it got rid of him.. I just didn't know why you said anything."

John shrugged, "Yeah well.. I'm not apologizing for it. He had no right to be hitting you like that."

The two fell silent as they finished looking for the information they needed… and just when they had finished printing the last few pages, Mr. Malenko instructed for them all to report to the assembly hall. Given that it was winter time, a snow storm had started.. And Saturday detention was being cut short… if the roads could be cleared. Regardless, they'd wait at the school, Dean Heyman and Mr. Malenko calling parents while Headmaster McMahon sat with the students. Trish, John, Matt and Jeff ended up going to Lita's house when the plows finally cleared roads, due to the fact that their respective parents were either away for the weekend… or because Gil Hardy had been at the Dumas house when Mr. Malenko called. The snow storm had continued until Monday, giving Tandem a day off.

**- End Flashback -**

Later that month, the Psaltis and Stratus family had separately learned of the impending divorce in the Cena family… in a matter of weeks, the word had spread to nearly every family in Waynesboro… Christie Dumas offering her support to Carol Cena. And while their divorce hadn't been as bad as the one that split the Dumas family, it had resulted in Carol Cena staying with the Dumas until the divorce was finalized. The five Cena boys had also spent a good amount of time at the Dumas house.. But that was mostly for dinner and so they could see their mom. Whether she had realized at the time or not, Lita's being there… even if they were arguing with each other…had helped John. Both Trish and Dawn had seen it, but they knew their cousin would never admit to it. He just wasn't the type to openly show his emotions like that.. Most of the boys they knew weren't like that. The one exception to that rule was probably Jeff.

"Li?" Jeff spoke up quietly when they were all settled in the living room. "I jus.. I wanted to apologize for earlier.. I didn't mean to--"

"I know Jeff," the redhead sent her step-brother a smile. "I'm sorry for snapping at you.. I'm just not looking forward to this reunion.. One of the reasons why was at the park."

Jeff frowned, "If I have anything to do with it, he won't be coming anywhere near you…sick bastard."

Trish placed her free hand on his arm. "Jeff… please, just don't do anything stupid. We all know that Adam has had it coming to him since high school, but now just isn't the time."

"Speaking of time," Matt flicked a glance to the grandfather clock, "the reunion is gonna start in two hours. The dinner doesn't start until 7:00, but there's the ice breaker thing before that, which starts at 5:00."

"Oh shit," Lita jumped off the couch. "I have to be there early… damn it.. I still have to shower and change and--"

"Calm down.." Trish finally let go of Jeff's hand. "Li, take a deep breath and calm down.. Tandem isn't that far, you have plenty of time."

Lita, Trish, Dawn, Victoria and Ashley soon went upstairs.. The showers running in the master bedroom, the two bathrooms on the second floor and the two bathrooms on the third floor. That resulted in nearly cold showers by the time Jeff, John and Matt got to them.. Ashley, Trish, Dawn and Victoria taking their time to get dressed while Lita dashed out of the house.

"Welcome back, class of 1995.." Trish read the banner aloud as they filed up the front steps. "The school still looks the same.."

"From the outside," Jeff commented as he held open the door. "They've done a lot of renovating, added a few new buildings since we've graduated."

"Good evening!" Molly Holly greeted them all with a smile. "If y'all could just sign in…then pick up your name tags."

Trish sent her a warm smile, "Are you teaching here, Molly?"

"Oh goodness no.. I'm on the planning committee for the reunion." Molly clasped her hands together in front of her, "I'm teaching at another school in Charlottesville." She smiled again when they had all signed and collected name tags. "The ice breaker is in the Assembly Hall.. Still in the same spot."

Victoria glanced upwards at the class banners hanging from the ceiling. "Has it already been ten years? I remember the first time I was in this school.."

"When we all started fifth grade," Dawn wrapped her arms loosely around her middle. "And before that, we were at Perry Miller Elementary."

Matt raised an eyebrow as the walked into the Assembly Hall. "Would ya look at that.. It's our Senior class pictures.."

"And the big Senior class picture.." Trish pointed to the display on the stage. "Oh my gosh, they have the pictures from the Senior class projects…and the talent show and--"

"It's for a slideshow," Lita spoke up from nearby. "The slideshow starts in about half an hour…refreshments are over there." Smirking slightly, she added: "And dinner is being catered."

Jeff blinked, "Who are you an' what have ya done with my sister?"

The redhead glanced down at the clingy black dress. "You idiot, you went with me when I bought this stupid dress… since Trish claimed I couldn't wear jeans to the reunion."

Trish rolled her eyes, "And you look good in it, Li.. I mean--" She cut herself off, the sound of approaching footsteps causing her to turn. "Oh look… it's Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler."

"And Hunter Helmsley, Randy Orton… there's John Layfield, Andrew Martin and Scott Steiner.." Victoria continued to rattle off names, "Ooh.. And there's William, Billy, Bubba and Devon… Chris, Christian, Lillian and Dave."

Dawn waved to the approaching four, "I see Stephanie, Kurt and Shane.. And I think that's Rob, Charlene, Rodney and--"

"Lance Storm." Jeff let out a low whistle, "he hasn't changed a bit.. Still as serious as he ever was."

"Trouble is coming this way.." Lita uttered under her breath, a smile plastered on as Torrie and Stacy made their way over. "Hi Torrie…Stacy.. You're both looking…"

"As slutty as ever," Trish ground under her breath, adding louder: "Absolutely stunning… Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler… long time no see."

Torrie smiled brightly, "It's Mrs. Kidman now.. Billy and I got married right after college."

Trish kept her fake smile on, "Congratulations! I'm so happy to hear that."

Lita offered another smile to the blonde pair. "I think I see Jackie and Charlie over there.. And since I'm supposed to be greeting people.."

Dawn bristled as another woman walked into the room. "Oh heaven help me.. It's Rena Mero."

Victoria shot her a questioning look, "I thought you two were friends.."

Matt sent a smile to Ashley, "I'll take ya over there.. Introduce ya to Rob an' all them. We didn't hang out with them much, but they were pretty good folks."

The Tandem alumni continued to mingle, until Headmaster McMahon took his spot behind the podium. And after he had properly welcomed them back for the reunion, the lights were dimmed for the slide show. The class of 1995 watched as their four years of high school flashed by.. From Freshman orientation, the Freshman girls trip to the numerous athletic events, concerts and plays. The slideshow also covered various dances, award ceremonies and the science fair…commencing, ironically enough, with their commencement ceremony and party. Headmaster McMahon then gave another speech about how important it was to treasure those memories, to hold fast to those friendships and to the people that they had met. He told them all how proud he was of them, the successful students they had been at Tandem…growing up into the successful adults sitting before him. But before they could start the dinner, the Tandem alumni were split into groups according to their last names…or maiden names, whatever the case may have been. Tours were then given…by Molly, Lita, Ivory Moretti, Terri Runnels and Jillian Hall. And when the tours were finally over, the alumni were shown to the dining hall.. The reunion committee having decorated in school colors and more welcome back banners.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tears in the Rain**

**Disclaimer: **Vince owns the personas, people own themselves.. I own pocket lint and the story idea.

**Spoilers**: Nope… it's A/U.

**Rating: **M.. upped to be on the safe side as there's some stuff that's not so happy ahead.

**Summary: **A high school reunion answers questions and stirs up countless memories. When all is said and done, can they survive the aftermath? Or has the drama only just begun?

**Characters: **Lita, Trish, Victoria, Dawn, Lillian, Stacy; Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Batista, Randy, Chris Jericho, Tyson Tomko, Triple H and Christian. Many others will also be making an appearance, but, my main characters are the ones previously listed.

**Notes: ** Nope.. Nothing new to add yet.

**-x-x-x-**

**- Flashback -**

_Late Fall, Junior Year _

While they were going to be in Italy for the cultural immersion bit for Latin class in the Spring; half of the students in the AP History class now found themselves in London, England. Currently they were studying the Colonial period of America… and their history teacher -- Professor Piper -- had divided them into social classes according to the era. For one week, they would be re-living history, either as well to do or dirt poor. At the end of the week, they would be put on a ship heading back to Virginia…where they would spend another week studying in Williamsburg. At that point, they would be split up again.. This time into loyalists to the Empire or as Rebels. The students who had started in Williamsburg would then go to England, Professor Piper expecting a five page essay and presentation on their experiences after the two weeks were over. And at first, the entire class had thought their professor had gone insane.. Especially when he mentioned the clothes they would be wearing. The girls, however, soon learned that he hadn't lost his mind…or perhaps he really had. Whatever the case, they were now sporting corsets while the guys were sporting the traditional breeches, stockings and a tri-corner hat. And, depending on their social class, some of them were also wearing white powdered wigs. But, the 'punishment' didn't stop there… oh no.. Professor Piper had also arranged to have two of the students in the class 'engaged'.. Only to have the family conflicted over that engagement when they returned to the States. Needless to say, the two students he had picked were none to happy about it…both protesting, but to no avail.

"Damn it," John frowned at his reflection, the brown haired teen currently in the well to do get up. "I thought the uniforms for Tandem were bad… this is just…"

"Wrong?" Jeff offered from his spot across the room, "yeah well.. If you think we have it bad, you should hear the girls."

Chris raised an eyebrow at the two, "have either of you started that diary thing?"

John rolled his eyes, "man… I don't even understand why we hafta keep that.. I mean, the clothing, the tea lessons and the dance shit is enough."

Christian shook his head, "but you do understand that the diary is worth half of your grade, right? And Professor Piper doesn't want a few words…he wants a detailed entry."

Jeff opened his mouth to reply to that, when a soft knock at the door caught his attention. "May I ask who's calling?"

"It's Trish.." the blonde teen in question sighed softly, "Professor Piper just told us to tell you all, that the dinner is starting soon…and the dance is still on."

Jeff nodded at the door, "we'll meet y'all in the hallway." Green eyes turned back to the three in the room, "well that's our cue.. I guess we do have something to be thankful for.."

John snorted, "so you say… you ain't the one who's 'engaged' for this stupid assignment."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "look.. I was gonna say, at least we aren't livin' as beggars in the street. Ya know, at first I didn't think the professor was serious about that, but. I talked to Matt…and they are really living in the street." An eyebrow raised slightly, "an' just what is so bad about, Li huh?"

John made a face, "don't even get me started where that she-devil is concerned.. She tripped me, on purpose, at the dance lesson.. Almost spilled hot tea on me and she--"

"Guys?" Dawn beckoned from the hallway, "they're starting introductions right now and if we don't get down there…"

Chris picked up his cane, "now my good boy.." the blonde man smirked slightly at his 'son' for the assignment. "Mother and I expect nothing but the best of behavior from you."

"Man, you just wait until this is all over.." John scowled, "I'm gonna kick your ass."

Chris rolled his eyes in response, waiting until their room servant -- Hunter Helmsley -- opened the door. Chris' 'wife' and John's 'mother' for the assignment was none other than Victoria Varon. Lita's parents for the assignment, just happened to be Trish and Jeff.. Christian playing the role of Lita's brother while Dawn was playing John's sister. And while John had been complaining previously about the strawberry blonde teen, he stood stupefied in the hallway when she made her reluctant entrance.

"My darling daughter," Jeff took both of Lita's hands in his. "I can not express the joy that this night brings to me." He kissed her cheek, gesturing shortly to John. "Our families shall be--"

"Save it for the dinner, dearest.." Trish ground out under breath, "if we're late for this.. Professor Piper is going to flip."

Lita sent her friend a grateful smile, though her ribs were aching from the damn corset. "If you even think--"

John held up his hands in defense, "relax.. I'm not about to put my grade average on the line because you have to be a bitch."

"Asshole," the strawberry blonde squared her shoulders, "if I fail this class… so help me, I will kill you."

John offered an arm to her, "did you start the diary?"

"Duh.. I've been keeping one since we got here." An eyebrow raised slightly, "don't tell me you haven't been keeping one.."

"Welll…"

"You're an idiot," Lita shook her head, the two last in the line of pairs lined up. "I can't believe you.. And you know that diary counts for half the grade.. Twenty five percent is participation and the other twenty five is the essay."

John gritted his teeth, swallowing down his pride for a moment. "Can you help me then? Look, I know it's asking for a lot, especially since--"

"Since I helped you with the A.P. Bio project.. And the Latin homework, not to mention the numerous times you've already copied my Pre-Calculus homework." The strawberry blonde rolled her eyes, "you owe me big time Cena.. And this is the last time I'm helping you."

Lita learned that she would be wrong about that last statement.. With all of the stress from his parent's divorce, not to mention the pressure to keep his coveted spot as co-captain for the basketball team; John ended up relying on her for the rest of the school year. Of course, she didn't do all of his homework for him, but when he needed to study for a test, she was there. When he hadn't done his homework because of a game… she had let him copy it in study hall or before school. And then during the spring, when there was a school wide talent show, she had helped him again. But it hadn't just been school related…when his car had broken down, he had called her first.. And she, for reasons that neither of them could figure out, had driven the three hours to get him. Lita had also kept him from getting suspended for fight in the cafeteria…taking the blame for him because he had a baseball game that he couldn't miss.

**- End Flashback -**

**-x-x-x-**

While the dinner continued meticulously slow, the Tandem alumni talked about the classes they had, the unforgettable teachers and the amount of homework that those teachers assigned. Lita had the current misfortune, of being stuck at the same table with Adam.. But, fortunately enough; Kurt, Dave, John, Matt, Jeff and Ashley were there with her. John had even switched places with Adam, putting at least one body between the redhead and the tall blonde man. At any rate, the alumni at that table, were currently discussing the hell that had been their Junior year at Tandem.. In particular, they were discussing the many trips they had taken and the school sponsored dances. All was going fairly well, despite the overwhelming tense atmosphere, until Adam decided to talk about Spring break. The Junior class had taken a camping trip for Spring break…and while that had been a week to remember in itself, the party that followed after was something that a few people at the table wanted to forget.

Adam smirked broadly, ignoring the cold looks he was receiving. "You all remember that, don't you? Aside from that one party up at Hunter's place during Senior year.. That party was one of the biggest of the year."

Matt narrowed his eyes, "I don't know where you're going with this, Copeland, but I suggest you stop…now."

Adam waved it off, "I'm merely trying to have a conversation with my fellow alumni, Matthew."

"I'm sure that's it, you bastard." Jeff clenched the napkin in his hand, "but like Matt said.. Stop, before I make you stop."

Ignoring the irate brothers, Adam focused his attention on one person. "Lita… you remember that night, don't you?"

Lita forced a smile on her face, her hands clutching at the table cloth. "Actually, my therapist and I worked very hard to repress most of my Junior year from my memory."

"So it was true.." Adam smirked, "I always thought you were insane.. And then when I overheard you talking to your little boyfriend here about having to see a shrink--"

Lita clenched her jaw, "he was not my boyfriend, you ass."

"Oh?" Adam sent a sideways glance to a silent John. "Then why did I see him climbing out of your bedroom window?"

"You.." Lita tossed her napkin down on her plate, "bastard.. I should've had you arrested for stalking."

Adam smiled condescendingly, "unfortunately, that won't work now.. If you had just paid more attention back then… maybe you would've been able to do something about it. Now, back to what I was saying about this party.. I'm sure you must remember it, Lita… because I know I do."

"If you all would excuse me," Lita pushed back from the table, "I need some fresh air."

Jeff watched as the redhead walked out, frowning when he saw her lower jaw trembling. "Damn you Copeland.. You just had to--"

"Listen to me, you piece of shit.." John turned his sole attention to Adam, "if you ever go near her again, I will see to it that you don't live to see another day.. I mean, I'll admit, I wasn't the nicest guy to her for a good while but you? I can't recall the number of times I've seen her in tears because of the shit you pulled or the shit you said." He pushed back from the table, "you hurt her more than I ever did…and you're right, she can't do a damn thing about it now.. But you go near her again? You're gonna regret it." At that, he left the table.. Exiting the dining hall to find the redhead.

Trish raised an eyebrow, the blonde woman utterly confused as to why Lita had left…and now John? She bit her lower lip, excusing herself to speak to Jeff.

"Trish.." Jeff shook his head when she arrived to their table. "I know you're worried about Li…so am I, but.. I think we should just stay here."

"But.." the blonde woman sighed, "Jeff.. Why would she just leave like that? What if she needs us?"

Jeff shook his head once more, "I think the person she needs the most right now, is already going to find her. We can wait until later.. Talk to her when we get back to the house, alright?"

Trish nodded hesitantly, "alright.. I'm just really worried about her."

While Trish and Jeff worried about their friend; the very woman in question was outside…wanting to leave and at that point, just wanting to be alone.. But, that just couldn't be..

"You know, he's just an asshole…"

Lita turned teary eyes towards the speaker, "I'm well aware of that. He made my life a living hell."

John smirked in spite of it all, "an' here I thought I was the cause of that.." He fell silent when she just shook her head, walking until he was standing next to her. "But, you also know, he can't do anything to you now."

Lita smiled tightly, "that doesn't help…what's done has been done and I'm still.." She sighed heavily, her arms wrapping protectively around herself. "All of those years in therapy…all of that money wasted."

"Lita.." John shook his head, "it wasn't a waste.. It got you the help you needed. I remember you telling me how much better you felt."

"I lied," she told him smoothly, "one of the few things I was good at."

John frowned, "now you know that isn't true.. You made honor roll every year, would've made the Headmaster's List if it hadn't been for me and--"

"So?" She shook her head, leaning heavily against the railing. "That just means I knew what I was doing where it concerned homework and all that.."

"No, it means you're smart.. And because of you, I had a damn good grade average." He held up a hand when Lita opened her mouth to argue, "now you just hush and let me talk, alright? You saved my ass from getting in trouble on more than one occasion.. Helped me with my homework, I don't know how many times, even after you swore that you wouldn't."

Lita raised an eyebrow, "that's because I didn't want to listen to you whine and bitch."

John rolled his eyes, "why do you have to be so damn stubborn? Look.. Do you remember that one time, summer before eighth grade? We had a summer reading project to do… you stayed up all night helping me, knowing that you would get in trouble for it."

Lita sighed, "John.. .what's the point? Okay, so I helped you out when you needed the help.. I'm not as heartless as you think I am."

He raised an eyebrow, "I called you many, many things…but I never once said you were heartless."

"Then what's the point?"

He smiled slightly, "I seem to recall having a discussion with you this morning…asking you what in the hell I did to you that would cause you to hate me so much and--"

"Actually, you asked me why that… and I quote… 'crap still matters'." She fell silent for a moment, lips pressing together in a thin line. "I'll explain this to you once… I spent nearly every weekend from sophomore year of high school to my senior year in college trying to forget about everything….and sure, I might not have been the nicest person to you at all times, but you weren't exactly a saint."

John crossed his arms across his chest, "then I'll ask.. Why does it still matter? What did I do that was so bad?"

"You tormented me, John…called me names, pulled my hair, teased me about every damn little thing." She smiled wryly, "maybe that doesn't mean a damn to you, but it hurt. I mean, one minute were actually being nice to each other and then the next…you were right back to being an asshole."

"Then what would you like me to do about it now, huh? You want an apology?" He shook his head, "if that's what you want.. Then fine, I'm sorry for being an asshole to you--"

"I don't want an apology for what's happened because it really isn't necessary--"

"Then what do you want from me?"

She raised an eyebrow, "I want a reason.. I want to know why, out of all of the people that we grew up with, I was your target. I want to know why, even after the many times I helped you out? You were still a dick. That's what I want from you.. Not an apology…I want a reason."

"A reason," John echoed after a few seconds of silence. "You really want a reason?"

"I didn't stutter, Cena."

He stood there, holding her gaze…well aware of the fact that she was wearing a tight, clingy black dress.. "Here's your reason.."

Lita barely had the time to react before she felt his mouth on hers, her eyes widening in shock. But, instead of pushing him away like her brain was telling her to do, she found herself giving in; blinking when he pulled back.

"There's your reason.." A hand reached out, fingers gently touching her cheek. "You…I don't know how to say this without sounding like a complete idiot, but you.. There was just something about you. I--"

Hazel eyes regarded him suspiciously, "are you trying to tell me you had a crush on me or something?"

"Or something.. I wouldn't say it was a crush… hell, I thought it would go away after a year but.. You were the one girl I wanted… but I couldn't have."

Lita raised an eyebrow at that, "I don't buy that for a minute…if you were so…I don't know how to say it, but if that's true.. Why didn't you just say something? You could have said something, God.. You didn't know that I was going to say no, did you? I thought you hated me."

"Hated you?" John smirked, "Lita.. I swear to you, I never hated you.. I just didn't think you'd believe me if I told you I liked you."

A smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth, "you're right… I never would've believed you.." She shook her head, putting some distance between them. "But if you had asked…if you had said something.." Lita trailed off at that, preparing to go back inside before he caught her hand in his.

"If what?"

"Then I would've said yes.."

She offered a smile, her arms wrapping around her middle as she hurried back to the reunion. And for his part, John stood there… trying to process what had just happened and what she had just said. A part of him also wondered why he was standing there alone, without her… but.. Maybe that's just how it was supposed to be. All of those years, that he had teased her…that she had been a little devil.. That was just how they were. Not that it meant that they had to be like that now.. After all, they were adults.. They had moved beyond the teasing, the name calling…and all of the other stupid stuff they had done. So why then, was he standing out here without her? He had tried, rather unsuccessfully, to just forget about her.. Forget that he, at one point, had loved her. But now…seeing her again.. Actually kissing her without her pushing him away. This wasn't supposed to happen.. He wasn't supposed to be feeling like this again. .. He wasn't supposed to be confused by some woman. But, then again, she wasn't just some woman… frustrated, John shook his head, clearing his thoughts for the moment so he could head back inside. Maybe, if he just forgot about it again, it would go away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tears in the Rain**

**Disclaimer: **Vince owns the personas, people own themselves.. I own pocket lint and the story idea.

**Spoilers**: Nope… it's A/U.

**Rating: **M.. upped to be on the safe side as there's some stuff that's not so happy ahead.

**Summary: **A high school reunion answers questions and stirs up countless memories. When all is said and done, can they survive the aftermath? Or has the drama only just begun?

**Characters: **Lita, Trish, Victoria, Dawn, Lillian, Stacy; Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Batista, Randy, Chris Jericho, Tyson Tomko, Triple H and Christian. Many others will also be making an appearance, but, my main characters are the ones previously listed.

**Notes: **Nope.. Nothing new to add yet.

**-x-x-x-**

While she certainly wanted to question one of her cousins about what was going on, Dawn currently found her thoughts otherwise pre-occupied. And, unlike the rest of the Tandem Alumni, it wasn't about the years they had spent together… rather, it was about one person sitting at the table…three seats down from herself. It wasn't like she hadn't expected to see him at all, but a part of her had thought he wouldn't be there. Lance Storm…the one guy she had a crush on, from middle school to graduation from Tandem… the one guy she never mentioned when they'd have sleepovers at Lita's house to bitch and complain about stupid boys, gossip about their crush…and on rare occasion, ramble on endlessly about how perfect their boyfriend was. Of course, that usually only applied to Trish or Lillian.. Victoria and Lita both claiming that there were no guys at Tandem, in Waynesboro or nearby Charlottesville that they'd ever want to date. And then when she and Trish would drill the two about crushes.. The two would just say they weren't interested in dating anyone. But, as Dawn recalled, that was a total lie.. Since Victoria had dated someone from Charlottesville high for most of Senior year and that Lita had actually dated a freshman from the University of Virginia during her Senior year. Now that she was actually thinking about it, Victoria and Lita had more than a few boyfriends during their time at Tandem…they just opted not to talk about it.. Or the relationship would end when the guy did something utterly stupid. But, going back to the subject -- or person -- at hand…the brunette found herself tuning out the rest of the conversation.. Reliving the one camping trip that happened over Spring Break of their Junior year.

- Flashback -

Spring Break, Junior Year

When Dean Ross had mentioned a camping trip over Spring break…most of the Junior class expected to be in tents. Given their proximity to the Shenandoah Valley, there were plenty of campgrounds to go to. And just as the administration had requested, each student arrived to the parking lot on the Saturday before Spring Break with toiletries, pillows, towels, clothing for the week and bathing suits. They had then gotten on the bus, many of the students questioning Shane and Stephanie about where they would be going. But, Headmaster McMahon had chosen to keep this year's camping trip a secret from his own children…leaving the entire Junior class that much more wary of the trip. Like most field trips, they Junior class was arranged like they would be in the classroom…and that was always alphabetically. And, just like they usually did, many of the students switched seats so they could sit near someone they wanted to sit near…or to avoid someone they didn't want to sit with. From her seat near the back of the bus, Dawn could see Kurt and Dave in the front, Adam was sitting with Chris Benoit -- a recent transfer student -- while the brunette teen could see one of her cousins sitting with Lita. She could also see Bubba and Devon across the aisle from them, while the Hardy twins were behind them with Jillian Hall and Molly Holly sitting behind John and the strawberry blonde teen. Everyone else, from that point back, had switched seats…leaving the alphabetical order out of order. Trish had asked her cousin if she would switch seats with her…putting the blonde teen with her current boyfriend, while Dawn was sitting with Lance Storm.

"So.." Dawn smoothed back her hair, the brunette unsure of what to say since she had never really spoken to Lance. "How are you?"

He offered her a polite, if not shy smile. "I am doing good, thanks…and yourself?"

Dawn smiled warmly, "better now that school is out."

Lance inclined his head, "but weren't in school before last week.. I am curious as to why they would send us on a camping trip when we just arrived back from Italy.."

Dawn nodded shortly, "yeah.. My cousin John was telling me about that.."

"John Cena, correct?" he threaded a hand through his short brown hair. "I admit, that I was quite surprised to see him in Latin for the third year straight after Middle School."

She couldn't help but smirk at that, "you aren't the only one. I always thought he would've done what most of us did…stop taking Latin and just take Spanish or French when we got to the High School."

Lance nodded forwards, to the general direction of John. "He actually has one of the better grades for Latin.. Though I am inclined to believe it is because of Lita.."

"Probably," Dawn agreed, full well knowing that was the case. "You know… I don't think I've ever talked to you until now.. Why is that?"

"Perhaps it is our friends?" Lance shrugged his shoulders marginally. "I mean you no offense, but I normally don't speak with many of the people that you do."

Dawn couldn't help but laugh. "No offense taken.. Sometimes I wonder why I hang out with some of them."

He rested his hands on his thighs, "have you given any thought to your schedule for next year?"

She shrugged, "I can't say I really have.. I usually just wait until I see the guidance counselor. I do know that we have the Senior project but other than that? I haven't given much thought to next year."

"At times, I am finding it hard to believe that we will be Senior's next year." Briefly, Lance turned his attention to the passing landscape. "My mother had wished that I would have graduated early."

"But you would've missed out on a lot.." Dawn kept her attention forwards, "I mean, all of the stuff they plan for Senior year.. And the stuff for the rest of this year."

"Correct," he turned his attention back to her. "Mother was just thinking of what would be best for me.."

Dawn raised an eyebrow at that, "you don't get any say in that?"

He nodded quickly, "I do.. It's just, mother feels it's best that I focus on college."

She almost rolled her eyes that. "I'm glad my parents aren't like that.. I mean, sure, they want me to think about college and what I'll do, ya know? But, I don't see the point in worrying about it constantly."

"Attention students," Dean Ross stood as the bus pulled into a parking lot. "After you have retrieved your belongings from the luggage compartments, please line up in the parking lot so we can tell you where your cabins are."

John stuck out his tongue, "see? I told ya we were at Camp Jellystone."

"Shut up," Lita replied with a roll of her eyes. "You said it just as the bus was pulling into the parking lot, which means we passed by the sign.."

Torrie Wilson raised an eyebrow, "Jellystone? Who goes to a place like this?"

Stacy Keibler tossed her hair over her shoulder, "oh you know Torrie… this is where all of the losers go for the summer."

From behind the two blonde girls, Victoria stood. "You're so stupid.. We go to Timber Ridge for summer camp, ditz. This is just where our families happen to take us.. And just who are you calling a loser, toothpick?"

"Yeah," Trish removed herself from Randy's lap. "Just because we aren't spoiled enough to go to Virginia Beach every summer…no offense to Stephanie and Shane…how are we losers?"

"Because… summer camp is for babies." Stacy crossed her arms over her chest, glaring down at Trish. "I seriously thought you would've outgrown that, like, four years ago or something."

Lita arched an eyebrow at that, "so first we're losers and now you're calling us babies? I don't think so.." She climbed out of the seat she had been in, starting to make her way to the back of the bus. "Say that again.. To my face, skinny bi--"

"Hey, hey, hey.." An arm reached out, dragging the strawberry blonde back. "Save it.."

Lita made a face, promptly removing said arm from around her waist. "Why should I?"

John rolled his eyes, smirking slightly before he whispered to her…Trish raising an eyebrow at the devilish smirk on that appeared on Lita's face.

"Come on Vicki," Lita beckoned for the raven haired teen to join her, "let's get off this bus and find our cabin."

Torrie frowned at her friend, "great going Stace.."

Dawn exited her seat as Trish passed by, "ya know.. I almost feel sorry for Stacy and Torrie."

Trish blinked, "when have you ever felt sorry for them?"

The brunette rolled her eyes as they exited the bus, "did you see the looks on Vicki and Li? They are so gonna kick some ass."

"Or they're gonna have green hair for a week.." Trish nodded to a cluster not far off, "I see Matt and Jeff are plotting, it looks like Chris and Christian are helping them too.."

"Which means, we should get over there and make sure we don't get caught in the war."

Dawn grabbed her cousin's hand.. The two soon joining the group of Matt, Jeff, Chris, Christian, Victoria, Lita and John. And just as Trish had predicted, the group of teens were currently planning their strategy for a series of practical jokes and pranks. Just as Victoria had stated, their parents often took them to Jellystone for weekend trips during the school year and for a week between the end of the school year and the beginning of summer camp. Of course, all that really meant, was that they were more familiar with the layout of the campground. But, that did put them at an advantage over their fellow students who hadn't been there… the group of teens using that advantage when they planned out their week of pranks and practical jokes. Trish and Dawn knew that Victoria, Lita, Chris and Christian were more than capable of pulling some of the worst pranks.. But when their cousin was added to that.. The two found themselves extremely thankful that they weren't on the receiving end. During the one sided practical joke and prank war, Dawn had actually gone out of her way to avoid the conspiring group…if only to avoid getting caught up in the cross fire. That had inadvertently resulted in her spending most of the week around Lance.

- End Flashback -

-x-x-x-

Once the dinner had ended, the Alumni expected for the first night of the reunion to be over.. But Headmaster McMahon informed them that there was one more activity planned for the evening…and to please convene in the school's gymnasium. Much like the cafeteria, the gym was decorated in school colors, the walls lined with banners from various tournaments that the teams had participated in. A few of the trophies from the display case had been set up on a table in the middle of the gym, folding chairs lined up underneath one of the basketball hoops instead of the usual fold down bleacher rows. Three cardboard boxes were underneath the table, a podium to the right of the table. The alumni filed into the gymnasium, taking note that the reunion committee had not assigned seats this time around. As a result, Dawn found herself sitting with Victoria, Trish, Lita, Ashley and Lillian with Dave, Matt, Jeff, Chris, Christian and John sitting behind them. Granted, Lita seemed more than a little distant when she sat down.. Trish, Dawn and Victoria making plans to question her about that later. At first, the alumni thought that Headmaster McMahon was going to launch into another speech about the athletic programs and how proud he had been.. But, instead of Headmaster McMahon taking the spot at the podium, it was Molly Holly.

"I won't take up too much of your time, but.. I just wanted to go over the schedule for tomorrow." The petite brunette glanced down at her notes, "in the reunion packets that were sent out, we included a brief itinerary of the reunion weekend. Tomorrow, we are planning on an air balloon ride courtesy of Bear Balloon here in Charlottesville. To participate in this activity, please be in the parking lot, no later than 5:30 a.m." She paused, glancing over to Lita before continuing: "A trip to the Amherst ATV trails has also been planned…please see Lita Dumas or Ivory Moretti for more information."

Jeff leaned forwards, "I should've know you would lead something like that.."

Lita smirked, leaning back slightly to address her step-brother: "It was either that or sky diving.. But, since we didn't know the weights of most of the alumni.. Skydiving was out."

"For the second morning activity, myself and Jillian Hall have scheduled a tour of the Luray Caverns. Alternately, Ivory Moretti and Lita Dumas, will be heading to the Out of Bounds Adventure Center in Wintergreen. Lunch will be provided at both locations."

Trish shook her head, an eyebrow raising at the redhead. "And now I understand why you're on the reunion committee."

"Well duh," Lita rolled her eyes, absently toying with a loose strand of hair. "You should've seen the schedule before Ivory and I got a hold of it."

Molly cleared her throat, squinting slightly at the notes in front of her. "The afternoon activities are as follows.. Golfing at Birdwood Golf Course here in Charlottesville or river tubing at Adventure Challenge in Richmond. Both will be starting at 1:00 p.m."

Victoria looked interested in the latter, "I'm surprised you didn't go for rafting.."

Lita sent her a smile, "it's on for tomorrow.. Early bird breakfast in Richmond, with the raft trip scheduled for 9:00."

"Tomorrow evening, the reunion dance will take place in Keswick Hall at Monticello." Molly glanced up from her notes, "the dance is scheduled to start at 8:00 p.m., with dinner at the Ivy Inn starting at 6:00 p.m."

The alumni waited while Molly stepped back, Jillian Hall taking the podium next. "The activity schedule for Sunday… for the more adventurous, Ivory and Lita have planned an early bird breakfast and rafting trip on the Jamestown River. Alternately, Molly and myself have planned a brunch at the Keswick Hall." She sent a bright smile to the gathered, "we have also planned a trip to Paramount Kings Dominion for those of you who have the time and wish to stick around."

Lita sent a glance over to Victoria, Trish, Lillian and Dawn. "That was the one thing that Ivory and I actually agreed on with them."

"If you will not be staying for the trip to Kings Dominion, the reunion officially ends after brunch or the river rafting trip." Jillian set her notes aside, motioning to the boxes. "Before you leave tonight, please make sure you receive your reunion t-shirt. A commemorative yearbook will be sent in two months time."

Lita let out a sigh, "that's my cue to go up there…hafta hand out those dumb shirts, plus stick around to answer questions about the trips that Ivory and I are leading."

Stephanie McMahon managed to be at the front of the line, receiving her shirt from the redhead. "Sign me up for your list."

Ivory grinned from her spot next to Lita, writing Stephanie's name on the sign up sheet. "Done.. We'll see you tomorrow morning at 9:00."

"Ivory, Red.." Rob Van Dam grinned, reaching across the table to hug the two. "I'll take my shirt.. And a spot on that sign up list."

Lita handed him his shirt, "we already have you down on the list, Van Dam."

Thirty minutes later found the four members of the planning committee with three empty boxes and two filled sign up sheets.

"Alright," Molly seated herself on the table, "we've got John Layfield, Rena Mero, Scott Steiner, Andrew Martin, Torrie and Billy Kidman, Stacy Keibler, Hunter Helmsley, Shane McMahon, William Regal, Orlando Jordan, Charlene and Rodney Mack, Booker and Sharmell Huffman, Dave Batista and Lillian Garcia and Jackie and Charlie Haas.."

Ivory held out the other sign up sheet, "we have Chris Jericho, Christian Reso, Stephanie McMahon, Kurt Angle, Bubba and Devon Dudley, Rob Van Dam, Trish Stratus, Victoria Varon, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Dawn Psaltis, Lance Storm--" the brunette blinked, "that's a shocker…moving on.. Chris Benoit, Adam Copeland, Terri is coming with us and--"

"Sign me up for that list."

Ivory grabbed a pen before glancing up to see who it was, "ah.. John Cena. Congrats, you have our last spot."

John smiled winningly, "yeah well.. After hearing what you all had planned, I couldn't pass that up." Glancing quickly to Molly and Jillian he added: "no offense."

"None taken," Molly replied with a bright smile, "that's why we have four activity planners.. Make sure there's something for everyone."

"Well, I don't know about the rest of y'all but," Ivory yawned broadly, her shirt draped over one shoulder. "I've had enough reunion for one day." She waved to the four remaining, "good night."

Jillian grabbed her shirt and purse, "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Molly." Glancing between John and Lita, she offered a smile. "Good night."

Lita rolled her eyes, grabbing her shirt and the sign up sheet. "Well.. They just left us with all of the clean up."

Molly yawned, "that they did… It shouldn't take us too long though, if we split up the work."

Lita reached up a hand, removing bobby pins from her hair. "I'll take care of the dining hall.. Then how about we both tackle the assembly hall?"

"Sure," Molly started stacking boxes, "I'll see ya in the assembly hall, Lita."

The redhead raised an eyebrow as soon as they were in the hallway. "Is there a reason you haven't left yet?"

"Seems to me that you could use some help," John rolled his shoulders, "but if you'd rather do all that cleaning up crap by yourself then--"

Lita shook her head, taking a moment to remove her high heels. "I just figured you'd want to get out of here or something." She paused, eyeing him warily…debating if she should say something but…"if you could just call the house, let Jeff know what's going on."

He nodded easily, "no problem."

The redhead watched as he made his way to the front entrance of the building, exiting shortly….she assuming that he was calling Jeff. And while he did that, she made her way to the assembly hall.. Wondering why John had chosen to stick around. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew why, but that didn't mean that she wanted to know. Whatever the case though, it looked like they would be here for a good hour or two to clean up the mess from the reunion. And since it was already going on 10:30, that meant that it would be close to midnight before she got home. Wrinkling her nose, the redhead started the task of removing banners from the wall.. Perching on tip toe to remove one, until a pair of hands reached above hers. The rest of the clean up process in the dining hall continued like that, the two eventually meeting Molly in the assembly hall to take down pictures. Needless to say, by the time they got back to the Dumas house, Lita was more than ready to go bed.. But, just as she was going upstairs, Trish, Victoria and Dawn appeared at the top of the stairs.. The four then heading to Lita's room to talk, while Felix went downstairs to keep the body on the couch company.


	13. Chapter 13

**Tears in the Rain**

**Disclaimer: **Vince owns the personas, people own themselves.. I own pocket lint and the story idea.

**Spoilers**: Nope… it's A/U.

**Rating: **M.. upped to be on the safe side as there's some stuff that's not so happy ahead.

**Summary: **A high school reunion answers questions and stirs up countless memories. When all is said and done, can they survive the aftermath? Or has the drama only just begun?

**Characters: **Lita, Trish, Victoria, Dawn, Lillian, Stacy; Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Batista, Randy, Chris Jericho, Tyson Tomko, Triple H and Christian. Many others will also be making an appearance, but, my main characters are the ones previously listed.

**Notes: ** I can't think of anything to say yet.. Thank you all for sticking with me! This story isn't over by a long shot, but… I know my writing can be tedious at times so…thank you!….that said, I'm sorry for the cliffy.

**-x-x-x-**

When Trish, Victoria and Dawn cornered her on the landing, the redhead had the distinct feeling that she wouldn't be going to bed anytime soon. Not that she was sure about getting much sleep that night anyway.. Thanks to a certain action and a few words with Trish and Dawn's cousin. That same cousin, just happened to be on the couch in her living room, which just happened to be one of the five places on the property that Lita liked to escape to. The first place, of course, was her bedroom…the second being the old tree house by the pond, the fourth was the loft in the barn and the fifth was the front porch. Of course, being on the couch in the living room didn't secure her much privacy.. But, aside from her bedroom, it was the most comfortable place in the entire house. Granted, the only person who really knew where the redhead liked to retreat was Jeff, and that was because he lived with her. But, Jeff was nowhere in sight at the moment, Lita presuming that he had turned in already. And while she really wanted to go to sleep, she knew that Trish and Dawn wouldn't be leaving until they had gotten the answers they wanted. The redhead wasn't quite sure why Victoria was there.. Since the dark haired woman had always been one to protest such girl talk sessions when they were growing up. Come to think of it, she and Victoria had always tried to weasel their way out of the girl talk sessions…even though they always happened at Lita's house and usually in Lita's room. Only this time around, instead of them being in the attic bedroom, they were situated in the master bedroom. The only person not present was Lillian.. Dawn perching on the window seat, Trish settled in the desk chair while Victoria was sprawled out in one of the bean bag chairs on the floor. As a result, Lita almost felt like she was back in high school…with the proverbial firing squad before her.

Lita took her time to change into a tank top and lounge pants, brushing out her hair as she exited the master bathroom. "Since I have a sinking feeling that whatever this is, can't wait until morning.." The hairbrush was set down on the nightstand, the redhead grabbing a ponytail holder before she flopped down on her bed. "Let's get this over with."

Trish raised an eyebrow at her best friend, "duh.. We want to know why you ran out at the reunion…and why John followed you."

Lita rolled her eyes, securing her hair into a high ponytail. "I thought this was just a high school reunion, not a complete trip back."

"You're avoiding the questions, Li.."

Lita raised an eyebrow at the brunette, "that's funny.. Because, I don't recall anyone asking me any questions."

Trish and Dawn exchanged a look, Victoria surprising them all by speaking first: "Alright, then what happened at that table that caused you to leave.. And why did John follow you out of there? Happy? That's two questions."

Lita shot the dark haired woman a look, "you're supposed to be on my side."

Victoria shrugged, "times change and I'm curious.. It really shouldn't be that big of a deal though, right?"

"Whatever," the redhead rolled to her stomach, a pillow supporting her forearms. "To answer that first part.. You all probably saw who was at the table.. He started talking about the one party after Spring break, Junior year."

Trish raised an eyebrow, "what does that have to do with anything?"

Lita hesitated a moment, her lips pressing into a thin line. "A lot that I really don't feel like talking about. The trip was fine, the week before in Italy was fine.. It was when we got back to Waynesboro."

"Fair enough," Dawn tossed her hair over her shoulder, "so why did--"

"For that, you'd have to ask him.. Because I don't know." She rolled her eyes at the incredulous looks she was receiving. "I honestly don't know, alright? So just leave it alone."

Trish and Dawn exchanged another look, the blonde woman smoothing down the front of her pajama top. "Okay.. Then I'd like to know, when did you and John get so close? I mean, you always complained about how much he would pick on you, tease you and whatever…and yet--"

Dawn motioned to a collage of pictures on the bulletin board. "He's in just about every picture that's up there."

"All of us are.." Lita pointed out quickly, "take a closer look Dawn, because it's all of us.. From field trips, class projects, summer camp… I think you get the drift, right?"

Dawn heaved out a sigh, "you're more exasperating now than you were in high school.."

"And this isn't high school," the redhead cupped her face in her hands. "We're adults, so what gives with the whole girl session?"

Trish shrugged, "maybe because it's been years since we were all together? Or maybe it's because, it seems that you've been keeping a lot out…and as your best friends, I think we deserve to know."

Lita buried her face momentarily in her pillow. "I'm guessing you three aren't leaving until you hear everything right?"

Dawn stretched out her legs on the window seat. "Well, we aren't asking for every little detail… we're just curious. Pretend for a moment, that we are back in high school…and that this is one of our weekly sleepovers."

"As if the reunion wasn't enough.." Lita shook her head, swinging her legs down off the bed. "If we're really going to 'pretend' then I'm getting something to eat.." She stretched her arms overhead, "and that means no going through my stuff while I'm gone."

**-x-x-x-**

Dawn, Trish and Victoria rolled their eyes at the closing door.. They really didn't want to invade her privacy completely, but one of their best friends was keeping secrets. And that just wasn't like her. In all of the years that they had known the redheaded woman, she had never really kept many secrets. Certainly there were a few… like her mother's ex boyfriend or the guys that she had dated outside of Tandem. But, they had found out about that eventually, so.. That left them to wonder, what else was she hiding? By taking a good look around her room, which they admitted, they had found it somewhat odd that she had decorated nearly one wall with pictures.. But then, maybe Lita was just as sentimental as all of them…possibly more so, but they really couldn't ask her without her being there. Whatever the case; Trish, Dawn and Victoria turned their attention to the picture wall.. Taking note of the yearbooks stacked carefully next to the desk along with the various certificates of achievement, trophies and diplomas arranged on a shelf. One picture in particular caught Dawn's eye…since it just happened to be from the second to last day at Jellystone during the Spring break camping trip. It had been one of the few prank-free moments of the break.. But right before the biggest combined prank of the break.

**- Flashback -**

_Spring Break, Junior Year; Jellystone Camp, Luray, Virginia_

The prank war had been going for approximately six days, ten hours and fifteen minutes.. Today was Friday, which meant they had one more day to pull off the final prank.. And so far, things were going better than they had anticipated. Of course, Jeff had a feeling that was because John and Lita were actually working together instead of against each other…and he knew from watching that their prank wars could be downright cruel. But, this time around, their combined efforts…and with the added help of fellow pranksters Victoria, Chris, Christian, Matt and himself…had resulted in Torrie and Stacy's hair turning a multitude of colors before Victoria decided on a hideous shade of green for Torrie while Lita had decided on an equally hideous shade of orange for Stacy. Each morning, the formerly blonde duo had woken up to a lovely combination of flour, water and feathers.. Lita and Victoria sneaking into Stacy and Torrie's cabin right after dinner to put frogs and worms in their respective beds. Dean Ross had inadvertently helped them, announcing that each cabin would be in charge of lunch preparation for one day during their stay. Jeff had immediately volunteered his cabin and Lita's cabin for the entire week.. The troublesome group taking extra time to prepare Stacy and Torrie's meals.. Victoria accidentally tripping one day, causing the tray of food she was carrying to fall all over Stacy and Torrie. That had started an all class food fight and Dean Ross threatening to put them all in Saturday detention when they returned to Tandem. Today, they were scheduled to have field games.. Chris pouring itching powder in the potato sacks that Stacy and Torrie were supposed to use while Lita and Jeff put dye into the water balloons.

"Alright," Jeff tied the last balloon he had been filling. "That's five balloons with red dye, five with green and five with blue, right?"

Lita nodded, sparing a glance to the buckets filled with balloons. "And six with black.. I think dumb and dumber are wearing all white for the field games … and we used permanent hair dye--"

Jeff raised an eyebrow, "which you really owe me for that."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Jeff.. You didn't even get it. We just had to use you as a cover story."

"That's my point," the then green haired teen rose to his feet. "I had to lie to Dean Ross so you and Cena could 'borrow' the Dean's car and sneak off to get the hair dye."

"Well what were we supposed to do? Hijack the Tandem bus?" Lita shook her head when Jeff snorted, "oh come on Jeff.. It wasn't as bad as the ski trip over Winter break."

"True," Jeff picked up one of the buckets, "I still don't know how y'all managed to do that without getting caught."

Another voice spoke up before Lita could explain, "that's because we've run enough from the Dean's or Headmaster McMahon.. We know what to do so we ain't gonna get caught."

Lita glanced over to the doorway, "are the potato sacks ready?"

John nodded, "yeah.. And the eggs have been replaced.. Stacy and Torrie have raw eggs, everyone else'll have the boiled ones."

The strawberry blonde nodded shortly, "good.. And I think Christian and Matt are taking care of phase three for Operation: Unleash Hell. After the field games are over, we're meeting in their cabin to get everything ready for phase four."

John thumbed to the field, "I overheard them talking about something when I was coming over here."

"Perfect," a smile graced Lita's face, the teen soon on her feet. "Well, we better get those buckets switched out.. Field games should be starting soon."

"I'll give ya a hand with that," John reached down, grabbing the handle a moment after she did. "Don't look at me like I'm thinking you're weak.. You've kicked my ass plenty of times before…I just figured that we could get the bucket out there faster."

Lita rolled her eyes, the two finally exiting the cabin. "You know something, I didn't really think you were going to help.. Don't get me wrong or anything, I'm glad you did but--"

John half shrugged, "it's no biggie.. I kinda owe ya after all of the help from the Fall and Winter terms."

"Rough times or whatever.." Lita paused to tuck back a few strands of hair. "It's not a big deal…even if it did mean that my homework was kinda doubled.."

He nodded at that, the two falling silent as they made their way to the set of orange cones designated for the water balloon toss. The bucket was set down next to the one that Jeff had brought out, the two teens exchanging a conspiring grin before walking away. The pair hadn't realized that Lillian Garcia was standing nearby, the familiar sound of a camera going off alerting the two to her presence.

Lita quirked an eyebrow, wiping her palms on her jeans. "What was that for, Lil?"

Lillian smiled, "I just wanted to make sure that I had loaded the film right. I'm sure you and Vicki will want some pictures to remember this crazy week by."

Lita could only shrug at that, a look tossed over to Christian and Matt as they approached. "Well?"

"All set," the blonde teen informed her first. "We almost got caught, but everything's set."

"Good.." the strawberry blonde jammed her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. "Then it's just getting everything else ready…this is the last day, right?"

Matt nodded, "yeah.. Dean Ross said we're having our day planned tomorrow and we won't find out about the schedule until tomorrow."

Lita had to roll her eyes at that, "I'm pretty sure he's planning a talent show or something equally stupid… maybe even a campfire with a sing along."

"We'll find out I guess," Christian smirked when Dean Ross approached the Junior class. "Looks like the water balloon toss is about to start.."

Just as they had predicted, Stacy and Torrie were both wearing white…and they had picked each other as their partner for the field game. Two teams down, Victoria and Lita watched on with slight interest, the dark haired teen grinning wickedly when Torrie picked up one of the hair dye filled balloons. The two, along with the rest of the trouble making party, had been unable to contain their laughter as balloon after balloon filled with hair dye exploded on the ground near them.. Or directly on them. Suffice it to say, after that event was over, Stacy and Torrie looked like they just had a really bad run in with tye dye. Which really wasn't far from the truth…but they didn't have to know that.

**- End Flashback -**

**-x-x-x-**

When Lita returned upstairs, Dawn sent her a questioning look. "So…why is this picture in the middle?"

The redheaded woman blinked, tossing a bag of chips to Victoria. "Can you be a bit more specific there Dawn?"

Trish nodded to the photo wall, "she's talking about this one.. From the Spring Break trip." The blonde woman pointed directly to the picture in question, Lita squinting her eyes to see.

"I don't know, I guess it just found it's way there when I was putting all of those pictures up."

"Uh huh," Trish nodded slowly, not really believing a word of it. "So who's this guy here?"

The redhead frowned slightly, "that would be Marcus.. He was a Freshman at the University of Virginia when we were Seniors at Tandem."

Dawn raised an eyebrow at that, "so why didn't we meet him?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "because.. Marcus was inadvertently driven off by two well meaning friends in Jeff and Matt.. I can't say for sure, but I think they told him I already had a boyfriend."

Trish smirked, "which wouldn't have been too far from the truth.." She shook her head when Lita shot her an incredulous look, "come on Li.. I'm really not believing that it was just by chance that you put that picture in the middle.. Or that this picture," she pointed to another from the cultural immersion trip to Italy, "was placed underneath it."

Lita waved it off without a care, "I'm not sure what you're getting at here, but--"

Dawn coughed, "didn't you find it odd that John signed up for Latin after 8th grade? Even though he was the one who complained the most about taking a stupid language like Latin? He stuck with that class up until graduation from Tandem."

"Just what are you two trying to say?"

Trish sent her a look that clearly read 'duh'. "Were you that blind? He liked you…a lot, I'm thinking, but he liked you."

"So? What does that have to do with anything?"

The blonde woman crossed her arms over her middle. "So, I'm curious…"

Lita rolled her eyes, flopping back down on her bed. "Trish, just spit it out."

"Did you like him? Even remotely?"

While Lita took her time to respond, Jeff was currently showing John the right vent to stand by. "Trust me.. This is the one.. It leads right up to her room."

John rolled his eyes, "aren't we a bit too old for this?"

Jeff snorted, "dude.. I've been listening in on them since my dad and her mom started dating. Me and Matt were usually banished to the living room and by accident, we found out that we could hear them from this vent." An eyebrow raised when Lita finally spoke, his gaze shifting over to John. "You kissed her?"

The dark haired man shrugged, "yeah…at the reunion dinner.."

The green eyed man did a double take at the redhead's next words. "And in high school? Dude.. Why didn't you just ask her out or something?"

Meanwhile, back upstairs, Dawn and Trish were gawking slightly, Victoria raising an eyebrow at the near blushing redhead.

Dawn shook her head, "you two…I'll have you know, that you two drove me absolutely crazy. I always had a feeling that he liked you, but for whatever reasons, he was just too stupid to do something about it. And don't even try to tell me that--"

"Ugh.." Lita raked her hands through her hair, "if it really means that much to you, Dawn…alright, fine. I admit, I liked him, okay? But I still don't see why that matters now.. We're talking about back then, you know…ten years ago?"

Trish rolled her eyes, "well if he just kissed you at the reunion, I really don't think much has changed… on his end anyway, so what about you?"

The redhead muttered under her breath about nosy friends, tossing a pointed look in the blonde's direction. "Like I told you when you got here.. I'm not looking for a relationship right now. I have way too much to worry about with teaching."

Dawn nodded slowly, "and they say Denial is only a river in Egypt.. Lita, you probably haven't noticed it.. And considering that you didn't notice it back then, I can't say I'm surprised. But, he--"

"I really don't want to hear it, Dawn." Lita held up a hand when it looked like Trish was about to say something. "Not from you, not from any of you. I have three weeks until school starts up again, three weeks that I need to use to prepare for the upcoming school year. And after this reunion weekend is over?" She let out a soft sigh, "I really don't feel like making any mistakes or getting involved with anyone if they aren't going to be around."

Trish raised an eyebrow, "so you're saying that you wouldn't date him because he doesn't live in the state?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying… I really don't have that much free time, Trish, and yeah sure.. Maybe long distance relationships aren't that bad, but.. I don't want one."

Victoria arched an eyebrow, "why not? What's so bad about a long distance relationship?"

Lita bit her lower lip, "I'll explain some other time.. Look, I'm really tired and tomorrow is going to be really busy. I don't feel like falling off the ATV when we go to Amherst trails so, if it's alright with the three of you.. I'm kicking you out of my room."

Trish, Dawn and Victoria exchanged a look at that, but.. It looked like Lita was through for the night. Certainly, they wanted more answers from her, but, it could wait until tomorrow. It wasn't like they wouldn't be spending their time around her anyway so.. They separately figured they'd get the full story from her then. And back downstairs, Jeff scratched the back of his neck, a confused look on his face as he made his way quietly upstairs. Try as she might, Lita was having one hell of a time trying to sleep. The questions from Trish and Dawn, one little action from earlier.. The whole reunion in general. Even though she knew that tomorrow would be nothing short of busy, a restless redhead was soon wandering downstairs.. A blanket wrapped around her form as she slipped outside to sit on the back porch swing. She'd gone out there in hopes of finding some solace…not really expecting for anyone else to be awake. Which was why it was a surprise when the porch swing shifted under the weight of another body sitting on it. Hazel eyes warily glanced over, blue eyes meeting her gaze.


	14. Chapter 14

**Tears in the Rain**

**Disclaimer: **Vince owns the personas, people own themselves.. I own pocket lint and the story idea.

**Spoilers**: Nope… it's A/U.

**Rating: **M.. upped to be on the safe side as there's some stuff that's not so happy ahead.

**Summary: **A high school reunion answers questions and stirs up countless memories. When all is said and done, can they survive the aftermath? Or has the drama only just begun?

**Characters: **Lita, Trish, Victoria, Dawn, Lilian, Stacy; Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Batista, Randy, Chris Jericho, Tyson Tomko, Triple H and Christian. Many others will also be making an appearance, but, my main characters are the ones previously listed.

**Notes: ** All in the previous chapters.

**-x-x-x-**

Obviously, she knew who was sitting there…but that didn't mean she was quite ready to talk to him. That was probably foolish, bordering on immature on her part, but…things were just awkward. Perhaps it was the time of night.. She couldn't very well call it day time, because it wasn't day time…it was well past midnight. Or perhaps the awkwardness between them was due to one particular moment at the reunion. Or maybe it was just because they were just who they were, regardless if it had been ten years, at the very root of it all…they were still the same people. Certainly, they had changed physically, and back then they had only been children, teasing and living each day with no care in the world. Time passed and they grew into teenagers.. Horrid at times, vulnerable and curious…and yet they had retained some of their childlike innocence. But that, like everything else in life, had slipped out of their reach, perhaps it had occurred after they had turned eighteen or perhaps it had happened when they had graduated. Fresh faced and just on the threshold of being adults. And now…well, now they were adults. They had more responsibilities, no parents to answer to, no one to really run to when they made mistakes. By being adults, and with those ten years passing them by, there were things that they didn't know. And maybe that made it easier.. Easier to face their past, but…maybe it just made things harder. Maybe there was more to it then that and maybe there wasn't. the redheaded woman wasn't quite sure on the matter, nor did she wish to discuss it with the man occupying the porch swing with her. Whether she wanted to admit to it, or whether she even realized it, they were all connected…still connected, the intricacies of their childhood having forged a common thread. From the very first day to this particular moment…things had changed in so many ways, but so many things had stayed the same. And just like the last time she had found herself in this particular spot, with this particular person.. Lita was an absolute loss for words.

One of them would have to break the silence and since she seemed so reluctant to do so… "If we were still in high school… you would've told me to get the hell away from you by now."

Lita smirked, very slightly and it was gone before it was even there. "Yeah well, this isn't high school.. And I might not have the best memory in the world, but I don't think this particular situation ever occurred."

John's shoulders lifted in a shrug, "not at this exact time…but, I seem to remember one time this did happen."

Hazel eyes regarded his profile with a mixture of curiosity and surprise. "You remember that?"

Blue eyes met hers in the dark, "not right down to every second, but yeah I remember that. It was the night of the Senior prom."

Lita shifted her attention away from him, "I know.. I was probably the only person who didn't go to the Senior prom."

"But you had a reason.." His hands cushioned behind his head, "your ankle was twisted or sprained…and you had told Trish and Dawn that you couldn't get crutches to match your dress."

"Sprained, mild sprain, from stealing third base." Lita rolled her eyes at the memory, "and it wasn't even from a regulation game, it was from gym class.. Boys vs. girls."

And he nodded, "I know.. I was there when it happened because I was at short stop. They took you up to the nurses office and then you had to go to the hospital, no one saw you until the next day."

"Yeah well, after playing softball at Tandem for six years, it was almost embarrassing.."

He raised an eyebrow at that, "why would it be embarrassing? So you screwed up your ankle stealing a base. It happens to everyone."

"Whatever," Lita clutched the blanket tighter around her form, "it still happened, I still had crutches, which meant that there was no way I was going to the Senior prom."

John smirked a little, "Trish and Dawn thought you had done it on purpose.. So you'd have a good reason for missing the prom or whatever."

She shook her head, "I actually wanted to go.. I don't know why, but I did want to go and I had a dress picked out.."

"Which you ended up wearing in your mom's wedding."

The redhead blinked, hazel eyes sliding back over to him. "You remember that?"

He offered another shrug of his shoulders, "I was there.. My mom was sitting at the end of the row, next to the aisle, I was sitting next to her…my brothers and my dad were in the row too." John made an offhanded gesture to the backyard, "wedding was right out there and your mom had been worried about rain."

"And the reception was in the barn," Lita held his gaze for a moment, "I can remember dancing with you and later that night, the three of us...me, you and Jeff, went for a drive so we could see the sunrise at the lake."

"Which was three hours away.. And we went back there after graduation."

She nodded, her mouth opening then shutting quickly…a thought suddenly occurring to her as she looked away. "I wasn't the only one who missed the Senior prom."

"And you remember that how?"

The faint traces of a smile appeared at the corners of her mouth. "Because Jeff had wanted to know how you knew to get to the exact spot at the lake…where the view was perfect to watch the sunrise or to watch the stars." Smiling a little more fully she added: "it was the spot that he and I always picked."

John's forearms came to rest on his thighs as he leaned forwards. "I do remember you telling me that… though I didn't really understand why.. Didn't really think much of it, I guess."

"Jeff and I.. Even before our parents got married, we've always been close. I was always closer to him than I ever was to Trish, Vicki, Dawn or Lil.."

"But there were still some things that you left out, that you never really told him."

A slim hand reached upwards, tugging back a few strands of hair. "I told him.. I just didn't tell him right away. There were just a few times that he wasn't there and I didn't want him to worry, so I put it off."

"And yet, you told me…"

"Or you found out because you were there," she said quietly, hazel eyes meeting blue once more. "Why are you out here?"

John was silent for a moment…he had a few reasons for being out here. "Couldn't sleep.." and that was one of them, but not the most important. "Why are you out here?"

That same ghost of a smile graced her face. "Same reason.. I can't sleep."

**-x-x-x-**

He didn't need to see her fully to know that she wasn't telling him the complete truth. Just like she didn't need to see him to know that he wasn't telling her the complete truth. Because, even after ten years, that was just how things were between them. Of all the people she had grown up with, John Cena was the one who knew the most about her, the one who knew her the best. And that went both ways, though neither was exactly sure how that ever came to be. On the surface, they were opposites.. Save for a few minor things here and there, but they were opposites…always bound to clash. Except when it mattered.. During the times that they needed someone to talk to, someone they could rely on. And it was strange, really, how that even came to be. Perhaps even more strange, after graduation, they had lost touch…of all the people she had grown up with, he was the only one that she hadn't spoken to since graduation. And yet, here there were now, like nothing had ever changed…like they had always been around each other. That was yet another thing that puzzled Lita about the man that was sitting next to her. Another thing that was puzzling her, was how the space had diminished when they were talking. John had been sitting at the other end of the porch swing, a comfortable distance away from her…and now, if not for the blanket covering her, their legs would be in direct contact. This moment, one of those supposedly sleepless nights, reminded the redheaded woman of another night. Only this night hadn't occurred in Waynesboro, nor had it even occurred in Virginia… it had happened in Italy, during the cultural immersion trip for Latin class.

**- Flashback -**

_Rome, Italy, Junior Year_

Their trip to Italy had started in Rome, logically so, since Rome was really the heart of it all. And the students had visited the Coliseum, they had been to the Forum and the Circus Maximus…and that was just the first day. Their second day there, they had gone on a tour of the catacombs, while tomorrow would take them to Pompeii. The trip would end in with two days in Sicily, but that was still three days away.. And then, they would board the plane and be on their way back to Waynesboro, having a day or two to rest before the Spring break trip. They had known that coming into the trip, just like they had known that this trip would occur over one week that they should have been in school and one week that Tandem normally reserved for academic perusal by special interest.. This trip, fell into that category,. But, even with these packed itineraries, and the additional homework that their Professor had felt was necessary.. A few of the students were still restless. Perhaps it was the atmosphere or perhaps it was just being away from home. Whatever the case, four of the students were currently standing on the balcony of the villa that the school had rented.. Two turning in, while the other two remained…the girl perching on the railing while the boy was leaning against it.

"Did ya get a look at the itinerary for tomorrow?"

Lita wrinkled her nose, "yes .. I'm not thrilled about having to wear a toga but.. I suppose it's better than what we had to wear for the England trip."

John smirked, "technically they're putting us tunics, not togas."

The strawberry blonde rolled her eyes, "and here I thought you never paid attention in class."

He shrugged slightly, "I do pay attention, I just think it's boring most of the time."

An eyebrow raised at that, "which explains why you're still taking Latin? You haven't liked this class since they told us it was mandatory in the middle grades. And yet, I seem to see you every year."

"It'll look good on my transcript--"

"Especially since they won't know that you don't do a lot of the work?" It was her turn to smirk at his skeptical look, "you know I'm right and I'm surprised that Professor Styles hasn't caught on yet."

John rolled his eyes, "well that's because I don't go around broadcasting it. I'm not as stupid as I look, ya know."

She rolled her eyes right back, "I wasn't implying that, John.. I'm just curious, why take a class that you can't stand?"

"Like I just told ya, it'll look good on my transcript."

"Uh huh," she threaded a hand through her long hair, clearly not believing a word of it. "I thought that was why you played sports…for the whole athletic scholarship thing."

John made a face, "why do you really care? And for that matter, why are you asking me this now.. When we've been taking Latin since 6th grade?"

Her shoulders lifted in a light shrug, "just curious.. I mean, I thought you would've been done with it after the requirements."

He raised an eyebrow, "are you sick of seeing me or something? I mean sure, our schedules have been pretty much the same since…well pretty much since Freshman year and all that but--"

"I never said I was sick of seeing you, I just said I was curious." She leaned back fully against the column, one leg dangling over. "Trish, Dawn, Jeff, Matt, Victoria, Lillian.. Pretty much everyone got out of Latin when they had the chance."

John sent her a curious look of his own, "so why are you still taking Latin?"

"Scholarship purposes," she replied simply, Lita soon hopping down from the railing. "Just in case the whole athletic thing doesn't work out."

"So why is it such a surprise that I'd want to take Latin for my transcript?"

Lita shrugged, "I don't know.. I guess, I just never thought you'd be--"

"Do you even know what I want to do after high school? What I want to study?"

She shook her head, "I can't say that I do.." Lita mirrored his position, "so what do you want to study? What do you want to do after graduation?"

John looked thoughtful for a good moment, "I'd like to teach history at the high school level. I don't know what type of history, but I'd like to do that." He slid a glance over to her, "what about you?"

"English…at the high school level." A playful smile crossed her features, "I feel sorry for any student that has you for their teacher."

John huffed, a mock look of hurt on his face though his eyes twinkled playfully. "I feel sorry for any student that you'll have."

Lita rolled her eyes, a wide yawn soon escaping her. "Whatever.. I think I'm heading in now.." She quirked a tiny smile, "good night John."

He offered her a smile in return, wishing her a good night before he turned his attention the city lights below. And while he tuned out the lights, he thought back to their conversation. Of course, he knew why he was taking Latin.. And part of the reason was for scholarship purposes. His guidance counselor had told him that it would look good on his transcript…and possibly help any schools overlook the fact that he had a not so good record with the administration. The other part of it, was also simple. But, she didn't need to know that…and he wasn't about to tell her either way. Truth be told, he had figured that she would've caught on by now.. But, apparently, she hadn't or if she had…she was just ignoring it. Whatever the case, their late night conversations continued throughout the trip…and for the rest of Junior year, well into the Winter term of Senior year. The topic and location were always different, but the beginning premise was usually the same. Restless nights resulted in trips to the all night diner or occurred after a long night of homework. And even then, he thought she would've suspected something but…he didn't really know, nor was he about to ask.

**- End Flashback -**

Lita waited until he was looking away, her hands coming to rest on her lap. "Why did you come back?"

John raised an eyebrow, not sure if he had heard her correctly. "Excuse me?"

The redhead closed her eyes, "why did you come back? I remember you saying, at some point anyway, that you wouldn't come back for the reunion." And he had said that… "so what changed your mind?"

"I don't really know.. I mean, a part of me wanted to know what everyone had been up to for the past ten years." He shrugged slightly, leaning back against the cushions. "And I really haven't seen anyone, aside from Dawn, since high school so.."

"Hmm.." Lita drew her lower lip between her teeth, worrying the soft flesh for a moment. "That's what they all say.. Or at least the few people I had the chance to speak with earlier."

John shifted so he was facing her, "are you telling me that you haven't wondered about what all those strange people have been up to?"

She gave an indifferent shrug of her shoulders, "not really.. I mean, I've kept in touch with Lilian, Trish, Dawn, Victoria, Chris, Christian.. Pretty much everyone that I used to really hang out with..

"Except me," he finished when she trailed off. "Dawn's mentioned you once or twice, but aside from that.. I don't really know what you've been up to."

Lita threaded a hand through her hair, nimble fingers releasing her red locks from the confines of the ponytail. "Well, what else is there to know? I'm teaching English at Tandem and--"

"Just like you said you wanted to.."

She nodded slowly, "yeah.. And really, aside from that….and taking in numerous stray animals, I haven't been up to much." Lita's head inclined, a curious glint in her hazel orbs. "What have you been up to?"

John smiled wryly, "getting laid off, actually.. I was teaching gym and coaching football, but they decided that I wasn't needed anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that," she told him honestly, a hand reaching out to briefly rest over one of his. "But gym? I thought you wanted to teach history."

He nodded a little, "I'd still like to and I do have the certification for it.. Just the high school I had been teaching at, already had enough history teachers so.." John's shoulders lifted in a shrug, "I've been looking but, not many of the schools are hiring right now."

Lita nodded her agreement, her hand staying on it's own accord. "Yeah well, education doesn't seem to be a top priority.. Tandem's looking to hire, but I'm unsure about which departments."

John smirked, "could you honestly see the two of us teaching at the same school?"

The redhead rolled her eyes, "we are adults now, aren't we? And besides, it just wouldn't be professional if two teachers started pulling pranks on each other."

"Yeah, that is true.." near hesitantly, he covered her hand with his free one, "so how has the rest of your life been?"

Lita quirked an eyebrow at that, "I just told you that I don't have that much free time.. My life has been pretty much restricted to teaching and taking care of the various animals…and Jeff, to an extent."

John shook his head, "I meant…well, I was just.. Never mind, it's not that important."

The redhead let out a near inaudible sigh. "Unlike a few of our former classmates, no I haven't been married. I've barely had the time to date." Unconsciously, her fingers tangled with his, "you?"

He debated for a moment on that, before he decided that it really didn't make that much of a difference. "I was pretty close to being engaged, but.. She decided that she didn't want to date someone who was unemployed."

Lita frowned slightly, "well that's kinda harsh."

"Shit happens I guess." John almost smiled, "though I have to admit, I always figured you would've had kids by now."

The redhead snorted softly, "having as many pets as I do? It's close enough for me."

"So you aren't seeing anyone?" At her suspicious look, he held up a hand in defense, "I'm just asking, alright? No need to get all uptight."

Lita rolled her eyes, "no, I'm not seeing anyone. Like I told you and like I've told your equally nosy cousins, I don't have the time."

If there was one good thing about not having too much light, it prevented her from seeing the disappointed look on his face. But it was there and gone, anyway, so maybe the light didn't matter.

"And you aren't dating anyone? Mr. ' I rarely went without a girlfriend in high school'?"

John snorted this time, "I'll have you know that wasn't always the case. Quite a few of the girls I dated, stopped dating me after they found that I was always hanging around you. Or when they'd call my house and my mom would tell them I was with you."

Lita huffed, "I never asked you to spend all of your free time with me, did I? And I--"

"I know you didn't and I didn't complain about it, right? I was just saying… explaining myself." He shrugged, "though I did have my sanity questioned quite a few times, I can't say that I minded too much."

"And yet, you never said anything.." An amused smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, "which I don't know why--"

"I'll tell you why I didn't say anything," he raised an eyebrow at her, "and it's just like I told you earlier.. I wasn't sure if you'd even believe me."

Lita shook her head, "and this is why Dawn said we drove her crazy.. Though, I do wonder…if it would have worked."

John grinned, "you know there is a way to find out.." his forehead furrowed when he noticed the frown on her face. "Is there something wrong with me that you wouldn't--"

"It's not that," she interrupted quickly, "it's just.. I just…"

"Just what?" He prompted when she trailed off, "what is it?"

Lita lifted her free hand, blindly seeking out his face. "After the reunion, you're leaving.. And I don't want to have some weekend fling."

Now he was really confused, "who ever said anything about a fling?"

"You don't get it, John." Her hand left his face, Lita turning her eyes away from him. "There's been too many broken promises and I don't want to deal with that again. Call it cynical, but I'm sick of it. I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear, but it's the honest truth."

He brought their joined hands to his mouth, brushing his lips over her knuckles. "If that's how you feel, than it's how you feel." John released her hand from his, only to catch her chin. "But, if you change your mind.."

Lita surprised him by closing what little distance was left, her lips just meeting his before she pulled back. "I doubt I'll change my mind on things, but if I do.. I'll let you know." The redhead smiled sadly, not looking back as she rose from the porch swing.

For his part, John sat there a good ten minutes longer.. Once again wondering why he was sitting out there alone and why he was even there to begin with. He had heard her earlier, though she didn't know it, when she had said she wasn't looking for a relationship…nor was she looking for a long distance relationship. And while he couldn't pinpoint it to any one person, he did have a reason as to why. And maybe she would change her mind, but maybe she wouldn't. If she was anything like she was before, he knew that once she did put her mind to something, she usually stuck with it. But that wasn't to say that things couldn't change…because things always changed. it was just a matter of how they changed and when they changed. Perhaps, by the end of the reunion, things would change…but how, he wasn't quite sure. Maybe, it was time to have a little chat with his cousins…or maybe things would just change on their own. All he really did know at that point, was that he could only wait…and waiting was something he had been doing for a good while now.. John figuring that another two days couldn't hurt.


	15. Chapter 15

**Tears in the Rain**

**Disclaimer: **Vince owns the personas, people own themselves.. I own pocket lint and the story idea.

**Spoilers**: Nope… it's A/U.

**Rating: **M.. upped to be on the safe side as there's some stuff that's not so happy ahead.

**Summary: **A high school reunion answers questions and stirs up countless memories. When all is said and done, can they survive the aftermath? Or has the drama only just begun?

**Characters: **Lita, Trish, Victoria, Dawn, Lilian, Stacy; Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Batista, Randy, Chris Jericho, Tyson Tomko, Triple H and Christian. Many others will also be making an appearance, but, my main characters are the ones previously listed.

**Notes: ** All in the previous chapters.

**-x-x-x-**

The next morning, or later that morning for two of occupants in the house, everyone staying at the Dumas home was up and ready to leave for Tandem. Granted, some were half awake, Jeff nearly falling asleep standing up before Lita pinched his arm.. The man yelping slightly before waking up further. But, despite their somewhat late departure from the house, the group turned out to be the first in the parking lot…which wasn't really a good thing considering it was a little after 4:30 in the morning. Of course, once he realized what time it was, Jeff was more than ready to head back to the house.. Stating that they could go back, take a quick nap and be back in time…but, Trish and Lita stated that they couldn't do that since the house wasn't exactly close to Tandem. Added to that, more people were starting to arrive to the parking lot.. But, so far, there was no sign of Molly, Jillian or Ivory. And without those three present, no one would be going anywhere. So, while they waited for the arrival of everyone else, Lita and Trish found themselves discussing the dinner and dance planned for later that night. The two women were soon joined in that conversation by Dawn, Victoria, Lilian and Stephanie.. Ashley listening in before she was also actively participating. And while they chit chatted about the specifics of the dinner and dance, it seemed that the guys were sleeping.. Either in the cars that they had arrived on or leaning against the cars they had arrived in. Soon enough, however, the conversation and naps came to a stop as two buses pulled into the parking lot. Molly and Jillian exiting one while Ivory exited the other.

Molly sent the gathered a warm smile, "good morning everyone! As you can see, we've chartered two buses for the day. That way, we won't have to worry about taking separate cars everywhere."

Ivory made her way towards Lita, stopping within a foot of the redhead. "I hope you're ready to go.. We have a lot of ground to cover today."

Lita offered a weak smile, "I'm sure I'll be fine Ivory, just.. If I need a nap at some point? Don't worry."

Trish raised an eyebrow, "what time did you get to bed last night?"

"I didn't," the redhead stated with a yawn, "but, if it all comes down to it, I could just skip out on the dinner and the dance."

Dawn shook her head, "no way Li.. You weren't there for Prom, so you have to be there for the dance."

"Whatever," Lita swept her hair upwards into a ponytail. "I wasn't the only one who missed Prom and even if I had gone? I wouldn't have had a date."

Trish and Dawn exchanged a look at that, but said nothing…mainly because everyone who was going along for the day had arrived to the parking lot.

Jillian glanced down at the clipboard in her hand, then over the crowd…doing a quick head count before an actual roll call. The blond woman consulting quickly with Ivory before she spoke. "Hey Molls, why is that there's one extra person in the parking lot?"

Molly blinked, "extra person? I thought we had both sign up sheets filled last night."

"Well, Ash is coming with our group, 'cos she's with Matt." Lita pointed out first, "so who's the extra?"

Jillian frowned thoughtfully before gesturing to one of the taller men in the crowd. "Him over there… what's his name again.. Reggie, Roger.."

"Randy," the redhead supplied with a smirk, "as in Randy Orton.. Co-Captain of the football team all four years."

Molly nodded after a moment, "I see.. Do you two have a free spot on your list? I believe we do, but I'm not entirely sure."

Ivory shook her head, "John Cena took our last spot right before we left, remember? Otherwise, I'd say yeah.. Randy can come with us."

Molly smiled brightly, "no bother then. We have the space on our bus, I'll just let Randy know."

While she left to inform Randy about which group he would be going with, Ivory sent a questioning look to her co-leader for the day. "Li? Are you sure you're gonna be up to doing all the stuff we have planned?"

"I'll be fine, Ivory." Lita gave a nonchalant shrug, "I might have to sit out the river tubing thing though.. But, for the most part, I'll be fine."

Ivory nodded hesitantly, the two women taking their place in front of the tour bus they were using. "Well, if you change your mind.. Let me know alright?"

"I'll do that," the redhead promised, her gaze shifting over the crowd in the parking lot.. "So.. The dance tonight, are we required to show up with a date?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but, I think everyone will be." Ivory gestured shortly to the crowd, "between the married couples, those in relationships and whatever.. I'd say going stag isn't an option."

"Fun fun," Lita quipped dryly, the redhead starting to say more when Dawn and Trish approached. "What did I miss now?"

Dawn beamed, "Jeff just asked Trish to the dance tonight--"

"And Lance just asked Dawn." Trish finished for her cousin, "which means, you and Vicki are the only ones without dates."

Lita smirked, "then we'll go with each other, problem solved.. Everyone's happy." She took the clipboard from Ivory, "now if y'all would excuse me.. I'm gonna go chat with our bus driver."

Dawn rolled her eyes at the redhead's retreating back, "Trish.. I think we have a mission today. We need to find Vicki a date so Li can't use some lame excuse about going alone to the dance."

Ivory shook her head at the two women, "it's so comforting…in an odd, twisted way, to see that some things really never change. I declare, the two of you seemed to make it your life goal during high school to play matchmaker for everyone at school."

Victoria nodded, the dark haired woman not too far away. "They did.. Either through blind dates or numerous 'suggestions'. You should just be thankful that you weren't one of their really close friends.. Because then? They really turned up their efforts." Quirking a smile, she tossed her hair over her shoulder, taking one of the middle seats on the bus.

Ivory turned her attention to Trish and Dawn, "if y'all want to, you can go ahead and board now. Just gonna do a quick head count, no need for roll call since I recognize most everyone."

At that, the two women shrugged… entering the bus to see Lita sitting across the aisle from Victoria. "So.." Trish began as she seated herself behind Lita, "since we have some time between the last event for today and the dinner.. Salon trip?"

Lita shook her head, "the salon's have all been booked, Trish.. Trust me, I overheard Stacy whining about it earlier. We'll have better luck just getting everyone ready at the house."

Dawn shrugged as she seated herself behind Victoria, "whatever.. I just want to make sure that we all have enough time to get ready. And that my dress wasn't horribly wrinkled from the flight here.." She sent a suspicious look to the redhead, "you do have a dress.. Don't you?"

"Yes," Lita replied testily, "I picked it up last month and it's formal enough for the dance, but informal enough to keep me comfortable."

Trish raised an eyebrow as the bus slowly started to fill. "What does it look like?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "you'll find out when I put it on tonight."

**-x-x-x-**

When Ivory boarded the bus, the brunette informed the driver that they were ready to go.. The other bus taking off just before they did, though they did end up going in separate directions. And thanks to some careful strategizing on Dawn and Trish's parts.. Lita found herself sitting next to John, while Victoria was sitting next to Chris Jericho. And while Trish and Dawn wanted to question the redhead more about the dress and the dance…Lita slept. Which really wasn't much of a surprise since she hadn't gotten any sleep last night, but.. That didn't mean that they didn't want their questions answered. A quick glance over to Victoria, and the conspiring pair realized that she was also asleep.. Though, they knew she hadn't been up all night, it did put a slight dent in their plans hassle their friends. Still, the two conspiring knew they'd get their answers one way or the other… just that now wasn't the time. So, instead, Dawn and Trish talked to each other…and to the people they were sharing the row with. The brunette was currently sharing her row with Lance while the blonde was sharing her row with Jeff.. The green eyed man giving Lance directions to the Dumas house. And once Lance had the necessary directions, the four launched into their own conversation about high school and what they were currently doing. . The conversation continuing until they reached the ATV trails in Amherst.

Jeff raised an eyebrow at his step-sister, "I don't think Li'll be joining us.. She's out like a light an' so is her pillow."

Trish glanced between the sleeping pair, then across the aisle. "Well, they won't be alone.. Vicki and Chris are still asleep." Smiling wickedly, the blond woman brought out her camera. "They just look so peaceful.."

"I want copies," Dawn stated once Trish had taken the pictures. "But, we should get going.. I think we're the last ones on the bus."

"We are," Lance confirmed with a nod, "I believe Ms. Moretti is motioning for us to exit the bus."

Trish and Dawn shrugged in unison, the four soon exiting the bus to join the rest of the tour group.

Ivory tugged a baseball hat on to her head, "well.. It's a good thing that the trails doesn't require team leaders.."

Trish smiled wryly, "we would've woken her up but.. She's not a morning person…or waking person, whatever."

"I know," Ivory replied with a smirk, "I can recall quite well, the one time I was next to Li….the ski trip, I think it was. My room was right next to hers and when she got woken up, she had a fit."

Jeff whistled, trying to look innocent as two accusing looks were sent his way. "What? I was just payin' her back.. She did the same to me the first night we were there."

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "so explain here.. Jeffrey, what exactly happened?"

"Snow and ice cubes, of course." He shrugged when Dawn and Trish rolled their eyes, "you asked, didn't ya? All I did was told ya what I did to her."

Ivory shook her head, "anyway.. Li and I were supposed to meet with the managers when we got here so.. I'll be back in a bit. Make yourselves comfortable, but don't get into trouble."

Jeff snorted, "like I'd cause trouble now.."

Trish raised an eyebrow at that, "Jeffrey Nero Hardy, don't you even try to play innocent now. We might not be in high school anymore, but that really doesn't amount to much."

And he blinked at that, "just what are you trying to say, huh? You haven't really been around me that much, ya don't know what trouble I've gotten into.. If I've gotten into any trouble."

"Because, some things and some people, just don't change that much." The blond woman gestured between them and then to Dawn and Lance. "Sure, we're older, but.. Have we really changed?"

Dawn shrugged a touch, tucking a few strands of loose hair behind her ears. "Well.. I can honestly say I'm not where I pictured myself after grad.. I always thought I'd have a family or at least be married….or engaged. But, I own my own house, have a pretty successful job.."

Trish turned a questioning gaze to Lance, "and you? I admit, I didn't really talk to you and I didn't really know you but.."

Lance nodded after a moment, "I would say that my goals have been met, my expectations for post-high school have been satisfied.. Though, I confess, there are a few things I still wish to do." And when Trish made a gesture for him to elaborate, he did so.. "I should like to travel, perhaps return to Italy for an extended vacation."

"And what about you, hmm?" Dawn arched an eyebrow at her cousin, "I knew of some of your life goals, but I've never heard if they were actually reached.."

Trish pressed her lips into a thin line, threading a hand through her hair before replying: "Well.. I'm in the middle of finishing up my masters degree for clinical psychology. I have my own apartment, but I don't own.. I rent. I'm not sure if I'll stay in that area or not.." She forced a smile, shifting the attention to Jeff. "And what about you?"

The green eyed man shrugged, "truth be told, I never thought I'd stay in Waynesboro, but…it's working out just fine, ya know? Staying with Li in the old house.. And teaching of all things, I didn't think I'd do that either but.. I'm happy with where I'm at."

"Which is what matters the most," Trish pointed out quickly, "I think Li and I wrote down our life goals.. Or one of those silly letters to your future self. I'll have to see if she still has them."

**-x-x-x-**

Before Dawn could question the slight change in mood of the blond woman, Ivory returned with one of the managers of the trails.. Informing the group that they would be heading out now. But, before they set off, the brunette checked the tour bus to see if either sleeping pair had woken up.. Victoria and Chris just waking while Lita and John were still fast asleep. Ivory managed to coax Victoria and Chris off the bus, letting the two know that they were about to start their time at the trails. And while they set off, Trish thought back to their senior year at Tandem…her relationship with Randy had been pretty much over but.. The year hadn't been as bad as she had thought it would..

**- Flashback -**

_Senior Prom_

Trish frowned at her reflection.. Her dress was perfect, her hair was perfect, her make up was perfect, she was nominee for Prom queen but…she had no date. Her cousin Dawn had a date, Lilian had a date, Victoria had a date and Lita.. Well, Lita claimed that she couldn't go to prom because of her ankle. But, the strawberry blonde teen always seemed to have an excuse to get out of going to a dance…and the prom wouldn't be any exception to that. Still, that wasn't the point… the point was, that she.. Trish Stratus, was without a date for the Senior Prom. And not only that, but her ex-boyfriend for most of high school was going with Stacy Keibler.. And that hurt her more than she would ever care to admit.. But, before she could think further on that, a knock at her bedroom door caught her attention.

"Patricia Anne.. Your cousin Dawn, Lilian and that Victoria girl are here."

Trish rolled her eyes at the door, "mom.. Vicki is a really sweet girl, I don't know why you don't like her."

Her mother paused before stepping inside, "I'm not doubting you sweetheart.." She smiled at her daughter's reflection, "Jeffrey is also here."

Trish turned around at that, "is Li with him?"

"No honey, and when I called your Aunt Carol.. She said John was missing.. Left the house with no real explanation as to where he was going." The older woman clasped her hands in front of her, "now why don't you get downstairs.. I'd like to get pictures of you all before you leave."

"Yes mom.." Trish plastered a smile on, grabbing her shawl and purse before exiting the bedroom.

Dawn smiled as her cousin descended, "you look gorgeous Trishy."

The blond teen grinned, "not looking so bad yourself Dawnie."

Victoria shifted uncomfortably, the dark haired teen currently standing between Chris and Lilian. "Can we go yet?"

Trish shook her head, "no.. my mom wants to get pictures before we leave.." She frowned as she glanced between Kurt, Matt and Jeff, "I wish Li was here.."

Jeff stepped forwards, holding out a wrist corsage to her. "Li sprained her ankle and I'm not lying because she was laying on the couch, with her ankle propped up when me and Matt left."

"Well still, it just doesn't feel right without her here.." She smiled none the less, extending her arm so Jeff could slip the corsage over her hand. "Thank you."

Jeff winked, "the Prom queen just wouldn't look right without a corsage."

Trish rolled her eyes good naturedly, "I actually have to win that first.."

"My, y'all have gotten so big.."

"Aunt Alison, we're all 18.." Dawn slanted a glance towards Jeff, "or we all will be soon enough."

"Oh I know sweetie, it's just.." Alison Stratus set a hand on the mantle, "just look at these pictures here.. And look at you all now."

Trish let out a soft sigh, "mom.. If you don't get the pictures taken, we'll miss Prom."

Her mother shook her head, bringing the camera to eye level while she motioned for the group of teens to stand in front of the fireplace. And once she had used up the roll of film, the teens were on their way to the prom.

Dawn sighed slightly as they stood outside, "you know Trish.. It really doesn't feel right without Li here. I know we'll see her on Monday, plus her mom's wedding next weekend but.. This is the Senior prom."

"I know Dawn," Trish draped her shawl over her shoulders, "but.. She's not here and this time, she has a legitimate excuse so.. Maybe we can stop by after Prom is over."

Victoria grimaced, "we have to get through Prom first.. Just keep me away from Torrie, Stacy and the rest of blonde ambition…or we'll have our very own re-enactment of Carrie."

To that, Dawn and Trish rolled their eyes.. The group of teens finally making their way inside. Their first stop was to drop off their tickets, showing that they were in fact Tandem students and had paid for their meal…the next stop being the photo area. And while that went peacefully enough, Trish nearly lost it when Randy and Stacy walked by.. Dawn having to hold her cousin back from doing anything to the tall blonde teen girl. Dinner and most of Prom actually went well for them.. Until they announced the court.. Trish taking her place up front with Stacy, Torrie and Lilian…the two friends chuckling when they heard Lita's name announced…her nomination thanks to her future step-brothers.

**- End Flashback -**

As the memory started to fade, a smile found it's way to Trish's face.. Granted, she hadn't won but Lilian had…and neither Torrie or Stacy had been very happy about that. And just as they had discussed, the limo had stopped at the Dumas house so they could visit with Lita and so they could drop off her bouquet from being a member of the Prom court.. Christie Dumas informing the bunch that the redhead had left a little after 9:00. That information had peaked their curiosity a little.. That curiosity heightened considerably when Lita's mother let them know that the strawberry blonde hadn't gone off alone. To the combined delight of Trish and Dawn, they found out that their cousin was with Lita.. But, instead of going off to look for them, they ended up going back to Trish's house. By the time Monday rolled around, Trish and Dawn had put the Prom weekend to the back of their minds…but not entirely by choice. Rather, it was because of preparations for commencement from Tandem and finishing touches for the Senior Class talent show and the Senior projects presentation. Before she could reminisce any further on Senior year though, their time at the trails ended.. The group heading back to the bus so they could head to the next stop.


	16. Chapter 16

**Tears in the Rain**

**Disclaimer: **Vince owns the personas, people own themselves.. I own pocket lint and the story idea.

**Spoilers**: Nope… it's A/U.

**Rating: **M.. for language and adult situations.

**Summary: **A high school reunion answers questions and stirs up countless memories. When all is said and done, can they survive the aftermath? Or has the drama only just begun?

**Characters: **Lita, Trish, Victoria, Dawn, Lilian, Stacy; Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Batista, Randy, Chris Jericho, Tyson Tomko, Triple H and Christian. Many others will also be making an appearance, but, my main characters are the ones previously listed.

**Notes: ** All in the previous chapters.. And my apologies for the time between updates.. I've been posting a lot at the litafics community at livejournal. The link is on my profile page if you're interested. I had notions to cover the other bus, but, my main group of people is on this bus...if that makes sense anyway.

**-x-x-x-**

By the time the tour group had re-boarded, John was waking up...Lita, on the other hand, was still fast asleep.. Her head nestled comfortably on John's shoulder. Unbeknownst to the pair, Trish and Dawn watched, the two women resisting the urge to take another picture.. Even if the temptation was building with each passing second. Still, it gave them the opportunity to watch them.. Or rather, to watch their cousin watch Lita. It was sweet, seeing the unguarded expression on his face...the raw emotion in his eyes.. Something that Lita was apparently blind to or just chose to ignore. They weren't sure why she acted like that, but she did and it only confused them. Certainly, they knew that John and Lita had been at odds for most of their childhood, but, now it was clear.. Beyond the petty arguing and troublemaking, John and Lita were inseperable. Through the banter, they had become the best of friends instead o the worst of enemies as they had previously thought. He cared about her, Trish and Dawn would say he loved her possibly still loved her, but they didn't know if those feelings were reciprocated. From what they knew, she did care about him before...maybe she still did but maybe she didn't. The problem there, aside from their redheaded friend refusing to speak about it, she was just too damn stubborn. For reasons they couldn't quite figure out, she was refusing to even try a relationship with John. On one hand, her reasoning almost made sense.. After the reunion was over, it would be a long distance relationship and those could be tough. But, on the other hand, they were adults...no longer in high school, not even in college and certainly they were mature enough to handle the intricisies of a long distance relationship, weren't they? Whatever the case, they couldn't question Lita on the matter since she was still sleeping.. And asking John, well, it was pretty clear to Dawn and Trish that he would be willing to give it a try.

Lita yawned, blinking sleepily as she finally started to stir. "I need to sleep for a week."

The man beside her raised an eyebrow, "somehow I doubt that'll happen. There's still a lot to do."

She lifted her head from his shoulder, "well if this isn't awkward..."

"You've done it before."

Lita rolled her eyes, "that's not the point John."

"Good morning, Li." Jeff sent his step-sister a smile. "We're heading over to the Out of Bounds Adventure Center now."

Lita managed a half nod, "I'm sorry I missed the ATV trails."

Ivory sent back a smile, "it's quite alright, darlin'.. You looked mighty exhausted."

The redhead stretched out her arms, "yeah well.. That's what I get for staying up all night."

"So long as you're up for the dance," Trish quipped with a grin, "because you have to go. Don't argue with us, Li.. You missed Senior Prom and--"

"I know Trish," Lita waved it off without a care, "I missed Senior Prom, I missed most of the dances Senior year, which means I have to go to the reunion's version." She smiled slightly, "but I did wear my dress for the Senior Prom."

Jeff conceded with a nod, "you did but...it wasn't too the Senior Prom, it was to the wedding."

Dawn smiled at that, "and the dress was gorgeous from what I remember."

Lita quirked an eyebrow, "then you should approve of my dress for tonight.. It's just like that one, just a darker shade of blue."

Trish wrinkled her nose, "you'll be cold in a dress like that."

"That's what gloves are for," the redhead stated with a roll of her eyes. "It's floor length, halter top style which is why I bought elbow length gloves. The dress has a matching shawl, but, that thing is annoying."

The blonde woman nodded, "so.. You have your dress, you have your shoes, limo's are being provided by the reunion committee.." She sent a sly look between the redhead and her cousin. "You just need a date."

Dawn sent a questioning look over, "you do have a suit, don't you?"

John rolled his eyes, "actually.. I found a tuxedo with my bags. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you Dawn?"

She feigned innocence, "I have no idea as to what you're referring to."

"Whatever," he stated after a moment, "as long as there's no tie or that stupid thing to deal with."

Dawn beamed triumphantly, "tie-less and with a vest. Trust me John, you'll look fine."

"So?" Trish prompted then, a pointed look sent between the pair. "Are you going to ask her or not?"

Victoria rolled her eyes, "he shouldn't ask her just to spite you two. Seriously, get your noses out. We aren't in high school anymore."

"Thank you Vicki," Lita sent the woman in question a grateful smile. "And ditto to what she said. Just because I have the dress, doesn't mean I absolutely have to go."

John sent her a questioning look, "you said that it was a darker shade of blue, right?"

The redhead nodded slowly, "correct.. The dress I wore for my mom's wedding--"

"Was a pale blue, with flowery shit on the bottom. Your hair was done up, except for a few curls.. You said the curls were bothering you, but, you did it for your mom." he finished for her. "I remember."

Lita smiled slightly, "and I remember... The gardenias in my bouquet made you sneeze."

He chuckled softly, "something fierce."

While they recalled the wedding, Chris turned his attention to Victoria.

"Look, I know we haven't spoken to each other much since the reunion but.."

"Much?" Victoria smirked, "try one e-mail every three months."

He rolled his eyes, "now don't get too technical.. I've never been too good at keeping in touch with people."

"Date for the dance?"

He nudged her playfully, "I haven't asked you.. But would you Victoria Marie Varon, being in not so sound mind, do me the honor of accompanying me to tonight's dinner and dance?"

Victoria grinned, "in the spirit of getting dressed up in stuffy clothing and mingling with jerks? I accept."

Jeff couldn't help but shake his head at the two, turning his attention back to Lita and John for a brief moment.. The pair seemed to be in their own little world again, still talking about the wedding and the reception that followed.

**-x-x-x-**

**- Flashback -**

The Senior Prom was two weeks behind them and this weekend they had a wedding to attend...or be in, depending on the situation. In his case, Jeff was going to be in the wedding.. Along with his twin brother and future step-sister. And many of their friends and parents had been invited to the wedding. He already knew that Lita didn't like her dress, he also knew that he wasn't looking forward to two straight weekends of wearing a tuxedo but.. It was for his father's wedding. Jeff let out a sigh, the sky was already overcast and the wedding was slated to happen in two hours.. The last thing they wanted or needed was rain.

"Hey Li.." Jeff sent a look over to his soon to be step-sister. "Where did ya run off to the night of the prom?"

Lita blinked, tearing her attention away from the dress in her lap. "What are you talking about? I was there when you and Matt left."

He rolled his eyes good naturedly, "I know that.. I'm talking about after. We stopped by the house after Prom was over, but, you weren't here."

The strawberry blonde teen smiled, "I was out, that's where."

"Come on Leet, you know I'm not Trish or Dawn.."

She rolled her eyes this time, "John stopped by.. Not too long after y'all had left actually."

"So you were with him?"

"Yes, is there a problem with that?"

Jeff held up his hands in defense, "no there isn't a problem with that.. I just find it odd that you were with him."

Lita shrugged, "well.. I would explain more and all of that good stuff but.. I need to get to the salon to get my hair done." She quirked a smile, ruffling her soon to be step-brother's hair as she stood. "I'll be back in a bit, okay?"

He waved as she left, questions running through his mind.. He wanted to know more. It just didn't make sense to him...Lita willingly spending her time with John? He had always thought they hated each other. But, he couldn't ask her now and he would feel to awkward questioning John like that so...all he could do was wait until a better opportunity presented itself. Hopefully that would come soon, lest his forgetfulness get the best of him.

Two hours later found the green eyed teen shifting uncomfortably, the wedding guests were all seated in the backyard...it hadn't rained yet, but the sky was still threatening. And worst of all, it was humid. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if he wasn't in a tuxedo but.. "Damn, it's hot."

Matt shook his head, "Jeffro.. It's almost summer. And it won't be too bad.. Just relax."

"I get that Matt, I'm just.. It's hot."

"Don't complain," Lita grumbled as she exited her bedroom. "You think wearing a tuxedo is bad? Try walking in these heels."

Jeff rolled his eyes, stepping forwards to kiss his soon to be step-sisters cheek. "You look gorgeous Li."

"Whatever," she quipped easily. "If all of the guests are here.. the minister is waiting.."

"I believe we're ready, kids." Gilbert Hardy appraised the three teens, "I'm heading out first, then the three of you." He smiled comfortingly before he exited the house.

Lita's discomfort lessened slightly, "I can't believe it's finally happening."

"Believe it," Matt winked to her, "let's get this show on the road."

Jeff made a face at his twin brother's back, he and Lita following him outside. "Only he would say that at a wedding." He plastered on a smile, waiting for his turn. "Can they walk any slower?"

Lita elbowed him in the side, "Jeff.. Quiet. The guests aren't that far away." Her nose wrinkled slightly, "what happpened to your boutonniere?"

He frowned, "it made me sneeze."

The strawberry blonde rolled her eyes, "Jeffrey Nero Hardy. You can't go out there without it." She frowned, plucking a white rose and a sprig of baby's breath from her own bouquet. "Use this." Her eyes narrowed, "use it or I'm sticking this bouquet where the sun doesn't shine."

Matt turned to face the two, "would you two be quiet? We're getting wierd looks."

Lita stuck out her tongue, her attention on the empty button hole on Jeff's tuxedo. "There.. I just hope no one notices that my bouquet is lopsided."

With Jeff's makeshift boutonniere in place, Matt started forwards...his brother following him.. Lita waiting until Jeff had reached the front of the aisle before she made her way down. Her little brother had gone after her, playing the role of ring bearer.. The soon to be step-siblings exchanging looks as Christie Dumas approached. Fortunately for everyone in attendance and participating, the rain held off for the duration of the ceremony.. Jeff offering his step-sister a goofy grin as he extended his arm to her.. the pair following their parents down the aisle.

**- End Flashback -**

As he recalled, the rain had actually held off until late that night.. Wedding guests mingling in the barn and on the proprety for the reception. The dance floor had been set up in the barn to be on the safe side, while the buffet tables were in the backyard. All in all, the wedding and the reception had been a day and night to remember. Jeff had claimed the first dance with his step-sister, relinquishing her to his father for the second dance.. Much to his surprise, it hadn't been Matt that had asked for the third dance.. It hadn't even been Christian or Chris...no, to their utmost surprise, it had been John. But, looking back on that now and seeing how close they apparently were.. Maybe it shouldn't have been a surprise.

**-x-x-x-**

A good deal of their time at the Out of Bounds Adventure Center was spent eating.. Trish and Dawn declining any activities in favor of lounging at the picnic tables, Lita joining them because she was still exhausted. Of course, Dawn and Trish tried to question the redhead but, as per usual, she ignored their questions. For one, it really wasn't their business and for two... she wasn't sure if she knew the answers to their questions. Well...maybe she did know, but, speaking those answers aloud would mean admitting them to herself. And for whatever reasons that she couldn't put a finger on, Lita wasn't quite ready to do that. Perhaps, over time, that would change... But for now, it wasn't going to and as such Lita kept everyon else in the dark. Whatever the case where she was concerned, Victoria and Chris enjoyed their time at the Center, dragging the Hardy twins, Ashley and John with them. And by the time Dawn, Trish and Lita felt like going anywhere...it was time to leave. The occupants of the bus chit chatted about the upcoming dinner and dance on the trip back to Tandem.. Trish and Dawn discussing dress details with Ashley while Victoria got the details on the venue and decorations from Lita.. And once they got back to the Dumas home, Ashley, Dawn, Lita, Trish and Victoria assembled in Lita's bedroom.

"Alright," Dawn frowned deeply, "we don't really have the time to use hot rollers.." She sent a questioning look to the redhead, "do you have a curling iron?"

Lita shrugged, "if I do, it's in the bathroom. " She rolled her eyes when Dawn shook her head, "do I look like the type to use a curling iron on a regular basis?"

"It's an essential item," the brunette stated simply. "At least for me."

The redhead smiled sweetly, "well it isn't for me. Honestly Dawn, I was just going to leave my hair down."

Trish shook her head, "Li.. You missed Prom, you're dressing up for this." She exchanged a look with her cousin, "we'll do your hair."

She eyed them skeptically, "if you let me do my own make-up, we have a deal."

Victoria let out a low whistle, "you are a far braver soul than I."

"Well, I might as well indulge them...this once." Lita seated herself on the bed, Trish sitting in front of her while Dawn sat behind her. "Who knows when we'll really have this chance again, you know?"

Dawn pursed her lips, "well there is Lilian's wedding.." She sent a look to her cousin, "up or down?"

Lita grimaced, "for what it's worth, I was going to do my hair like I had it for my mom's wedding. It's simple, not too complicated and--"

"It fits you perfectly," Trish declared with a smile. "We need bobby pins, a ponytail holder and a curling iron."

Victoria handed over one of the necessary items, "I'm leaving my hair down so I don't need it.. And don't give me that look Trish, I like my hair the way it is."

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "and you're going with Chris tonight, right?"

Victoria rolled her eyes, "yes, I'm going with Chris.. Which we have done before...not the Senior Prom but we did go to a few dances together."

Trish moved from the bed, "is there anything you need ready, Li? Necklace, earrings, bracelet...date?"

Lita pointed to her desk, "in the top drawer, I have a jewelry box.. That has my necklace, earrings and I'm not wearing a bracelet."

"Date?" Trish prompted before she took another step, "I mean yeah, it's okay if you do go alone...well, really it's not since I think everyone is going with someone else.."

"Stephanie's going with Kurt," Dawn piped up, securing her friend's red locks into a bun. "We know Vicki is going with Chris, I think Ivory is going with Christian.."

Lita smiled when all eyes fell on her, "I'm not discussing this with any of you... You'll find out soon enough anyway. At least when we get downstairs."

The two cousins pouted, Dawn stating first. "Well that's not very fair."

"Maybe not," the redhead conceded as she moved from the bed. "But, that's all I'm telling you." She grinned impishly, promptly shutting herself inside of her private bathroom to get her make-up ready and put the finishing touches on her hair.

Dawn rolled her eyes as she moved from the bed, "well.. We might as well get ready. I doubt we'll get any more answers out of her."

Trish conceded the point with a shrug, the bedroom falling silent...save for the sounds of the five women getting ready. Two hours later found Lita still in the bathroom, the redhead exiting once so she could get her dress from the closet before going back in. And while she got dressed, Trish, Dawn and Victoria could hear Lilian and Dave entering the house. Ashley and Victoria lead the way downstairs, followed closely by Trish and Dawn.

"Li should be down soon," Victoria explained the woman's absence, posing for a quick picture for Lilian before she seated herself on the couch. "Limo's will be here.."

"In fifteen minutes," Jeff stated from his spot near the door. "Which means, she better hurry up."

Lita rolled her eyes as she stood on the landing, "honestly Jeff.. Even if I would rather skip out on this stupid dinner and dance, I'm dressed and ready to go."

He grinned at his step-sister, "Li.. You look--"

"Beautiful." John moved from his spot on the couch, meeting the redhead at the bottom of the stairs. "But, you're missing something."

"Like a date, maybe?" Trish suggested from her spot near Jeff, smiling innocently when Lita shot her a glare. "I didn't say anything."

Lita shook her head, placing her hand on John's outstretched arm. "I already have a date... that was taken care of on the way to the Out of Bounds Adventure Center."

"I was talking about this," John held up a delicate silver charm bracelet. "A very belated birthday present."

Dawn arched an eyebrow at that, "just how belated?"

"Ten years, give or take a month."

Trish shook her head, "it's too bad we don't have someone to take a picture of all of us.."

Ashley grinned, "I wasn't there the first time around, so I can take one or two."

They waited long enough for Lita to put her bracelet on, the couples then lining up near the stairs so Ashley could get a picture or two. Trish was ready to ask for another picture when a horn beckoned from outside.. The group making their way to the door so they could head to the anticipated reunion dinner. And admittedly, Lita still wasn't looking forward to the dinner or to the dance that was to follow but... For now, she was content. A part of her was still finding it hard to believe that she was going to this dinner and dance with John Cena, but.. Maybe it shouldn't have been too much of a surprise. She had long since admitted to herself that, if he had asked and if she had been able, she would've gone with him to the Senior Prom. But, due to circumstances beyond her own control, she had been unable to attend. And yet, she still ended up spending that particular evening with him...just not at the Senior Prom. Whatever the case, that was then and this was now.. Ten years had passed since that time, at times in a blur and a times...it had felt like everything was moving in slow motion. But, even with all of the hell they had put each other through, Lita wouldn't trade those memories for the world. Whether she wanted to admit to it or not, John was a part of her life.. Exactly what part, she wasn't sure nor did she want to think about it yet.. The woman figuring that would answer itself in time, just like everything else.


End file.
